Blood Bound
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: What if Harry Potter's name wasn't called in the Goblet of Fire? With Dumbledore taking precaution in the young wizard's safety, Voldemort must come with a solution. So who is the Girl whose name was called from the Salem Institute and why does she hold a scar similar to Harry's own?
1. Prologue

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own the OCs.**_

 _ **A/N: So I had this idea come to me and wanted to test it out. The theory of Harry Potter not being called and another taking his place.**_

 _ **Summary: What if Harry Potter's name wasn't called in the Goblet of Fire? With Dumbledore taking precaution in the young wizard's safety, Voldemort must come with a solution. So who is the Girl whose name was called from the Salem Institute and why does she hold a scar similar to Harry's own?**_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Bridgette's POV_

Mom was arguing. She was raising her voice at the person across the room. It was another man, not Dad, as he stood there armed out aiming his wand. I've never met this person before. He was scary, wearing a black robe with a strange mask. One that look like a monster of a skeleton. I quiver in a closet where Mom told me to stay in there and not make a sound.

I was shaking while keeping a hand over my mouth. Through the lone crack of the door did I witness the fight between Mom and the monster?

"I will not join the Dark Lord! I am no longer part of the British Empire." Mom said. "So leave before I hex you."

"You would abandon a dear friend, Edith?" The monster said.

"We are no friends, never been." Mom sneered.

"Doesn't matter, Lord Voldemort want you and your blood." The monster said.

"I would rather die than let my blood be polluted by him." Mom shouted raising her wand about to cast a spell.

However the monster raised his shouting, "Crucio!"

Mom collapsed on the ground in pain. She turned to her side trying to suppress a scream with her hand. Trying not to give the satisfaction the monster wanted. Yet the monster leaned in making the curse work, which resulted her screaming out in pain. I covered my ears to silence the screams, cowering in a corner, wanting my Dad to save us.

"Just come with us, and we will spare your husband and child." The monster said. "Or would you rather we take your daughter instead."

"Fuck you!" Mom screamed.

"You wish," the monster chuckled.

Mom cried out as she turned to lie on her stomach facing the closet. Her eyes on me, even though her face expressed pain, her eyes said love and fear. Last time she held those eyes was when Dad got in an accident that leaded us to a hospital.

"So, what will it be, love?" the monster asked, lifting the spell.

Mom panted as she took several breaths trying to recover. She looked in my direction one more time before turning around, "Ava-"

"Avada Kedavra!" The monster shouted. A burst of green light shot out of his wand and consumed my mom. The last thing I hear was a gasp then silence. I stared at my mom seeing she was not moving. Her form stiffed as she laid there.

"Mommy?" I mumbled.

The monster lifted his wand doing a hand motion causing the door of the closet to open. I gasped cowering in a corner. He came over, grabbing my arm and yanking me up. It hurt, feeling him hold tight like a snake.

"You'll do," he said.

"Mommy!" I cried.

The monster leaned down to my level and glared. His eyes were practically black. As if there was no soul in him, "Mommy's sleeping."

I cried, calling for my mom. I couldn't see her, wondering why she wasn't waking up. I want her to wake up so the monster won't get me. Sadly she didn't and the monster grabbed me around the waist as he lifted me up. I desperately tried to get out, except his hold was stronger. The monster made his way to the fireplace, dipping his hand in the floo powder.

Suddenly the door burst open where a man whose face was covered in scars and his lone eye replaced with a glass blue one entered. His wand was at the ready pointing at the monster. The monster reacted, tossing the floo powder and grabbed his wand, aiming it at me, shoving it against my throat.

"Put the girl down," The man growled.

The monster vibrated. He raised his wand and chanted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A burst of green light came out follow by a burning sensation, I cried out, as the monster tossed me aside. What happened afterwards, I do not know, only there was chaos. The next thing that happened afterwards, was the scarred man, came over and lifted me up while the monster was gone. When he saw me, his lone eye widen in disbelief. I cried lifting my arm to find it covered in blood while the bracelet I wore glowed.

The stranger marbled eyes examined the injury. He grabbed it roughly, and then picked me up.

"My mommy?" I cried. "She's hurt!"

The stranger looked over me to stare at my Mom. His face felled then stared at me. "Focus on me."

"But my Mommy?" I cried.

The stranger picked me up not saying anything. As he turned for the door, I got a look at my mom and gasped. She lay on the carpet spread out, as her wand remained in her relaxed hand. Her face was staring at the ceiling, her blue eyes lost in. Those blue eyes filled with life were now empty.

"Mommy?" I shouted, trying to wake her up. "Mommy!"

Yet she did not wake up.

And never again will she ever will.

* * *

 **So what do you all think?**

 **Can you guess who the stranger was?**

 **Leave your reviews and let me know and I shall continue.**


	2. Chapter 1: Flames are Burning

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. Rowling. I just own my OCs.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Flames are Burning**

 _Bridgette's POV_

I gasped waking up from another nightmare.

Taking a few deep breaths, I found myself back in the tent and not back in my old home. When my breathing even out, I lifted my hand to stare at the burn/scar from that fateful night. My entire forearm was covered in burns in shape of flames of molten flesh. People back home in America found my experience a miracle. No one could ever survive the killing curse. Yet I managed to survive thanks to the bracelet I wore. The bracelet made of gold with the pendant of a three animal heads; a lion's head with ram horns while the rest in design of a snake's tail.

The night the Death Eater came, my mother enchanted the bracelet and said to never take it off. Then again, the bracelet was cursed as well, impossible to come off. Throughout the years it has grown as I, accustoming. My Dad says it's possible my mother enchanted the bracelet with a spell that'll deflect any curse. The day he had to explain why my mom was dead and no longer here was very painful for the both of us. My Mother was Edith Chimmerah-Blackwood, a British witch who studied and created Charms. I was almost four years old when she died. Now it has been thirteen years since that very night.

My Dad, Normand Blackwood, an Obliviator for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. He gets assigned to a city and wanders around oblivating any normal human's memories when witnessing magic or magical creature. Most of his work is usually at Salem, though there are times he had to New Orleans and Boston. Although, he did a month protecting the Jersey Devil, oh how fun that was for him. He would never admit what the Jersey Devil looked like. Anyway, since that night, Dad had to leave me with family members until I was old enough to travel with him. We share a bond that not many families have. So yeah, you can say I'm a Daddy's girl.

But when I got my letter to the Salem Institute at age twelve was hard.

At the Salem Institute is not entirely a boarding school. When a young magical child turns twelve they receive their letter. The first two years students attend the schools and return home afterwards. When a student turns fifteen or their fourth year. Graduation is our eighth year, which we later attend a university after our NEWT's.

My fourth year was the hardest for us. We could only see each other on holidays and him taking the opportunity to visits on federal holidays was enough. Now I am seventeen, this year would be different. Instead of attending the Salem Institute, I would be an exchange student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once in every five years, the two schools would do an exchange program. However, the Headmaster of Hogwarts decided to do the program early by a year for a special event. Yet the Principle Bishop allowed the early exchanged followed by choosing the four students who will go. I was one of them, along with José Martínez, Eliza Smith, and Axel Quan. We were all six years, just two more years from graduating and be sent to college or work.

"Bridge, you okay?" I turned my head to see Eliza staring at me with concern. "You had another bad dream, didn't you?"

I sighed, but nodded. Eliza and I are friends since our fourth year at Salem when out teacher assigned us as lab partners in potions. She has dark brown skin and eyes. She is tall, with long slender legs and a willowy frame, and dark hair that was braided tightly. She was the fashionable between us, talk about fashion and she'll be there to tell you the latest couture in both normal and magical society.

Slowly I sat up and stretched.

"Well, better get dress. José and Axel want to explore the campsite before the game." Eliza said.

"I wouldn't be surprise," I chuckled.

"And Bridge," she said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Consider this a fresh start." Eliza said.

I nodded watching her leave the room and gotten ready for the day. Last year was hard; my name was ridicule when somebody in my class discovered my personal secret. Bridgette Blackwood, the girl who lived. At first, everyone thought my scar was a natural burn from when I was little. You know, tripping into the fireplace. Though I wish it was, and that year kept getting worse with the nightmares. Having these strange dreams of a young boy, dementors, and whole lot of crazy things. And let's not forget a scornful school girl who got jealous because I kissed her crush. Next thing I know, me and roommate's room were filled with Doxy. Nasty blue biting fairies.

So to have Principle Bishop choosing me as an exchange student was a blessing.

"Bridge, come on!" Eliza shouted.

"Yeah, yeah!" I shouted back putting on my boots.

Today the gang and I will be going to the Quidditch World Cup. Even though our team didn't win, the Headmaster of Hogwarts thought it would be a treat, much to the boy's happiness. So I randomly put on the accessories for the team José wanted to cheer. Wearing the Bulgarian team colors from the scarfs, of red and black.

Afterwards I joined the others in the center of the. There the gang was dressed as Eliza and Axel were dressed to cheer the Irish while José all Bulgarian out. José has a boyish-look with midnight hair, olive skin, and an oddly cheerful being a sixteen. As for Axel, he was metamorphmagus keeping his height, fair skin, and blue eyes, yet changes his hair constantly. It drives our teachers insane. As tonight his hair was green and white.

"You guys ready?" Axel asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

We left our enchanted tent and into the festival of tents for the Big Game. It was absolutely overwhelming and chaotic. Watching people wandering around in search of their tent or small performances, some flying their broom widely. The gang was talking outside our tent as I adjusted the spangle banner. When I turned, I saw a large family walking by, five of them having red hair, a girl with curly brown hair, and boy with dark hair and wearing glasses. I did a second take when seeing the boy. Impossible, it can't be him?

"Bridge what is it?" José asked.

"N…nothing," I answered.

"You sure, you look like you've seen a ghost." José replied.

"Yeah, just got surprised." I assured.

Surprised indeed in seeing the boy from my dreams. Last years I get dreams of that boy, why am I seeing him now? I must be seeing things? That's gotta be it.

"Come on, let's go!"

.o0o.

Eliza and Axel were two happy children in the bunch. Much to José dismay, since Team Bulgarian losses to the Irish. Even when the notorious Bulgarian seeker, Viktor Krum caught the golden snitch, the Irish won by 10 points. Bulgaria 160, Ireland 170. Ten points…and a lot of riots.

"Cheer up; there is the next world cup." I said, wrapping my arm around him.

"Hopefully Mexican National Quidditch team would make it to the finals." José mumbled.

I chuckled as we made it to our tent. I found it strange that the Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore would trust four teenagers to be at the Quidditch Tournament. Then again, this is not America. When we entered our enchanted tent, we instantly went into the kitchen to get diner ready. As Eliza and I cooked, Axel and José were chatting about the game.

Suddenly my left arm started to hurt. I gasped, pulling my hand away from the kettle thinking I splashed hot water on me. Eliza gasped grabbing my arm to see the damage. However my arm wasn't red or blistering. Instead the pain was coming from the burn and nowhere else. As if I literally stuck my hand in the fire. I only felt this pain when in danger.

"Sounds like the Irish are enjoying their wins," Axel teased José.

I took a deep breath then heard what is going on outside. There was screaming, shouting, and the sounds of magical impact. Something was not right, as I walked over to the flap of our tent and see what is going on. There was no celebration for the Irish. No, instead people were running.

I grabbed one wizard and asked, "What's going on?"

"Death Eaters, run." The wizard panicked, yanking his hand and running again.

"Shit," I cursed turning to face the others.

"Grab your bags! We need to leave," I ordered.

"What's going on?" Eliza asked.

"Trouble, Death Eater trouble." I said.

Immediately we grabbed out packs and stayed together as we tried to get to the port key. All around us was chaos. Many people were running in different directions as they searched for a way out. My burn was still hurting, but I kept focus. Death Eaters were not common in America. In fact, the wizard war fourteen years ago hardly settled in our country. Though news spread out and other information, but MACUSA warned for any international traveler. If not Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore warned us and to never intervene.

"Holy crap," Axel said.

I turned my head to see a group of wizards in black wearing silver mask chanting and tossing spells. My heart literally stopped in remembering the monster that killed my mother.

"Bridgette!" Eliza shouted. "Bridgette!"

A massive force of people separated me from the others. I could hear my friends calling out my name. I shouted at the top of my lungs to run. Though fear consumed me as I turned with my wand in hand and run. Running about and dogging fire balls and curses in every directions.

In the mits of the chaos I collided into somebody knocking us both down. I groan, standing up only stare at the boy from my dreams. His dark hair was tasseled revealing his forehead a scar, the one in shape of a lightning bolt. The boy gasped grasping his forehead while I hissed touching my forearm. The moment I stared at my arm, I noticed my bracelet was glowing. I faced the boy who gotten up apologizing and ran away.

Wanting answers, I gotten up and chased after him. I need to know why he was in my dreams and how his scar is similar to my burn. Through the chaos, I almost reached him when a sudden blast knocked me off my feet and collided into a tent destroying it. Groaning, I gotten up feeling the world spinning. When my senses started comping back to normal, I've noticed a few death eaters were close. Shit, I breathed trying to run. They spotted me and went into hot pursuit.

Quickly I turned lunging my arm forward with my wand, "Everte Statum!"

A blast of magic escaped out of wand and struck one of the two Death Eaters throwing them backwards in pain. The second Death Eater cast a curse which I dodged and did another Everte Statum. Afterwards, I turned and ran. The campsite started to mellow down of running people. However, there were still Death Eaters who were dueling other wizards and witches. Desperately I tried to make my way out when something coiled around my feet causing me to trip.

I groaned looking at my legs to find it tied by rope. Damn it, the Incarcerous Spell. The rope slithering higher bounding me. The Death Eater who casted the spell approached raising his wand to do another horrible curse. I tried to free my wand to defend myself, except the rope grew tighter.

Suddenly a blue light struck the Death Eater knocking him unconscious. Surprised, I looked at the source of the spell to see someone on a broom rushing in our direction. The flyer stopped over the death eater casting the Incarcerous Spell and waved his wand removing the one on me. Standing up, I got a better look at the stranger, a broad man with sallow-skinned, and a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He was wearing the Bulgarian team uniform as he offered his hand.

"Ve need to go," He said in a thick accent.

I nodded, grabbing his hand. He helped me up and behind his broom. I wrapped my arms around his midsection as he flew off to the sky and out of the campsite. Looking about, I've noticed a few more Quidditch players grabbing civilians out of the chaos while members of the Ministry of Magic dealt with the Death Eaters.

When we reached the safe area where most of the fans were, the quidditch player flew down and let me off. I got off and turned to face him.

"Thanks," I said.

The player nodded before taking to the sky again. Probably in search for more victims out there. I sighed and turned around to watch people searching for loved ones and friends. With a deep breath, I chanted a tracking spell in search for my friends.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of Hogwarts

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. I only own my OC's.**_

 _ **A/N: So I've been asked about pairings. The truth is… I do not know which pairings to go with. There might be original pairings as Rowling predicted and some that are not. But I assure you this is not Harry x OC. Harry and Bridgette has something important in the later future that isn't romantic. If there is a pairing you want to keep, leave your ideas in the Review.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 2: First Day of Hogwarts_

I rubbed my forearm absent mindedly in a daze. It was a habit to fall loss in my subconscious and rubbed the damaged flesh while eyes' gazing at the newspaper Axel was reading on the traumatic event at the Quidditch World Cup. On the Prophet was a sky few of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. When that image came up I almost fainted from shock if Dumbledore haven't apparited with a portkey telling us it's time to go.

Since then we have spent the rest of the summer was spent at Hogwarts. Dumbledore said we are allowed to explore the castle. However, the forbidden forest is out of bounds, the grand staircases have the ability to change, and the herb garden contains Mandrake roots, so by all means don't pull the roots.

It's strange in how different Hogwarts is compare to the Salem Institute. Here it was actually a castle. Back in Salem, the institute was a manor or estate that covered many grounds outside of the actual city. Let alone the worse thing both boys are dreading…uniforms. Back home there is a dress code and a robe. Here in Hogwarts there is a uniform. One of the teachers…or in this case Professor helped us get our basic uniform covered. Professor McGonagall said when the new students are sorted; we would be selected into a different house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I didn't like the idea of separating from the others, especially from Eliza, but she hoped we would be in the same house. However, there are four of us and four houses.

When Professor McGonagall said Hufflepuff a small smile graced my lips. My mother Edith was from Hufflepuff when she attended Hogwarts during her learning years. Even saw her picture around my age wearing a yellow and black tie with a Badger on the crest of her robe. She used to murmur her class motto when I was a child:

" _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil"_

Saying if we lived in the United Kingdom then I would definitely be attending Hogwarts and hopefully be sorted in to Hufflepuff. A house that was all equal and true.

I sighed and stopped rubbing my arm and nibbled on my toast. We were in the Great Hall in the late hours of the morning. The Great Hall was huge, with four long tables and another on the side of the Great Hall going horizontal. The room itself felt something like a church or historical building than a dining hall. There were a few teachers there eating their breakfast while the rest of the student body population were a dozen older students called prefects.

"Where do you think we would be placed in?" Eliza asked.

"Don't know, just not Slytherin." I mumbled.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Axel asked putting down the newspaper.

"Because I hate snakes." I stated as a matter of fact with a shuddered.

Everyone laughed. It's true, I hate snakes. I don't know where this phobia came from. See a snake and I'll freak or try desperately to avoid the scaly reptilian serpent. I sighed, taking another bite of my toast.

"Where do you want to be?" José asked.

"Hufflepuff," I answered.

"Loyal and Kind, that makes sense." Eliza said. "I see myself in Gryffindor."

Instantly the boys laughed making Eliza scowled at them. It's true, though brave as Eliza can be and defending others I see her either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

"What about you two?" I asked the guys.

"Gryffindor." Axel answered turning his hair red and gold.

"Ravenclaw," José answered as well.

I could see those two in those houses. Axel being the bravest at school or craziest when doing stunts on his broom. Then again Axel is our schools varsity seeker in our quidditch team. As for José, he is smart having knowledge in both Hispanic and American history of magic. Let alone him being a skip, making it possible for Jose to be the same grade as the rest of us.

"I see you all are excited for tonight's ceremony." Dumbledore said.

Immediately everyone in our table jumped out of surprised. What is with this wizard and suddenly appearing like that? If he does that all year one of us might have a heart attack. Dumbledore sat down and poured himself a glace of pumpkin juice.

"Now, I'm sure your Principle and Professor McGonagall informed you of the rules of the school." Dumbledore said which we all nodded. "The reason why you are all here early this year, if because there is a special event. One that has been seen since 1790. You are not the only exchange students."

"What is this event?" José asked.

"Well Mr. Martinez, you shall know tonight." Dumbledore said.

"Why do I get a feeling Axel is going to enjoy this." I murmured to Eliza.

Dumbledore gave a slight chuckled, "I assure you, this year would be grand."

With nothing else said, we went back with our breakfast while asking questions about Hogwarts. Dumbledore answered the best he could. Axel asked about the Quidditch and if he could join. Unfortunately Dumbledore explained that there won't be quidditch this year due to this event. Much to Axel disappointment. Afterwards, Dumbledore told us to get ready and that the other students would be here soon. So getting up, we went to get ready for the welcoming ceremony.

Still I wonder what this event that is so grand was.

.o0o.

It was evening when the Hogwarts students came and settled in the Great Hall. We stood by the side watching a wave of black robes trimmed in red, yellow, blue, and gold. Some of the students stopped and looked at us. It makes sense that we stand out of place for we were wearing our schools attire. Back in Salem we only have a dress code/uniform dividing the school into three groups: beginner, intermediate, and advance. Beginners wearing blue polo shirts while the intermediate wears red polo shirts. Since all four of us were advance we wear jeans and white polo shirt with the school crest and the black cloaks.

"Man, I'm not gonna like their uniforms." Axel grumbled.

"Oh hush," Eliza said swatting his shoulder.

"Be lucking you're not wearing a suit like the school in Canada." I said.

José chuckled when seeing Axel shuddered.

Soon another wave of students came in though much younger as their ties showed no house. They must be probably first years. Professor McGonagall introduced herself and the first years of how the sorting will work. Afterwards they walked in and we stood by the door waiting for our announcement. As we waited I noticed two more other groups approaching the door, one being girls dressed in blue gowns with a tall woman behind while another group of boys in winter coats holding canes. These must be the other exchange students. The girls in blue stared at us as one tilted her head giving a disgust look as her eyes went up and down. Okay, so we aren't dressed fabulously as you don't be rude.

"Look at the guys," Eliza whispered in my ears.

I turned my head to stare at the boy groups and agreed. They are handsome, masculine, and strong looking. I chuckled and whispered, "Down girl."

Eliza giggled as she eyed candy the men while Jose and Axel did the same to the girls. Oh seriously, have some respect guys. With a sigh I waited till Dumbledore announced us.

"Once in every five years the Salem Institute and Hogwarts exchange students. May I introduce you to our brothers and sisters from the other side of the ocean!" he announced as the doors open. Instantly we walked down the aisle feeling thousands of eyes on us on us until we reached the front where a stool and a hat were. "Yesterday you were Salem's finest students and tonight and so forth this year you shall be Hogwarts!"

Professor McGonagall instructed how it will go and called out José Martínez. He took a deep breath as he got up and sat on the stool When Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on Jose's head, it came to laugh murmuring something. After a minute it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw class cheered welcoming their new addiction as Jose gave us a good luck then joined his house. McGonagall then called the next name. "Bridgette Blackwood!"

I took a deep breath and stepped forward taking a seat on the stool. The Professor set the sorting hat and I felt it come to life.

" _Well, well, I know this familiar presence; your mother was a student. A Hufflepuff if I recall_." The sorting hat noted. " _Kind, brave, and smart, but not power hungry. So very difficult…I know... Huf-_ "

Suddenly The Sorting Hat stopped his announcement and choked. I felt a struggle on my head as the Sorting hat moved about forcing my head between the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor house. Soon our attention of straight ahead as the hat forced out, " _Gryffindor_!"

My eyes widen at the announcement. For a moment I thought he was going to say Hufflepuff. Guess I won't actually live precisely under my Moms footsteps. Professor McGonagall smiled as she removed the hat while I stood up approaching the cheering crowd of lions. The front of the Gryffindor table was the first years and full, so I made my wave over to see an opening and sat down. The person next to me was a guy with ginger hair and next to him a twin as they patted my back welcoming me.

Next Axel name was called and the hat chosen him Slytherin. When it came to Eliza she was selected into Hufflepuff. Once more everyone cheered in the houses until the Headmaster rose as he transfigures the stool into a podium with an owl carving.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore said. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. " Suddenly a man bardged into the room jogging over to the headmaster. "You see, the Hogwarts has be chosen—"he stopped as the second man whispered something. Dumbledore murmured something return before the other man jogged out again and the headmaster returned to his speech. "So…Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those who don't know…the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and there headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors open as the girls in blue made their entrance. It was strange as they did some sort of dance/ skipping number with a sigh here and there. If not catching the eyes of the male population. Once they reached the very end they released blue butterflies by magic. As one girl dressed in silver did a few cartwheel then bowed before their Headmistress, a very tall woman in witch couture. Probably half giant in her genes. Madame Maxime greeted Dumbledore as he took her hand and kindly kissed it in a gentleman manner.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore introduced one the Beauxbatons took their seat at the Ravenclaw table.

The boys…no men, dressed in a military inspire uniform marched over in a drill formation. They all stomped their staffs onto the cobble floor creating sparks. There was tension in the atmosphere, some sort of Dominance, as they marched and performed some sort of acrobatic stunt. Next three men came up, one being the headmaster dressed in a white trench coat trimmed in black fur, with one student next to him. The next one was another student who looked oddly familiar in his brown coat and Russian hat.

Then it hit me. This man was the one who saved me at the Death Eater invasion. That Bulgarian player.

As student whispered, "Oh, its Krum!"

"The Victor Krum."

 _Oh shit,_ I thought. I was rescued by the famous Bulgarian Seeker. That is something that others would hardly believe. Well, you only live once. Something I can take to my grave.

Focusing on the other Durmstrang students the rest reached the front as one student casted a fire spell in creating a dragon made out of fire and turned into a phoenix. Dumbledore was amazed of the sudden spell and greeted the High Master proudly. Once the Durmstrang were settled in, food magically appeared and the feast began.

The witch next to me with dark skin and hair that was pulled back in a ponytail turned to face me. "Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson."

"Bridgette Blackwood." I said.

Suddenly somebody swatted me on the back, "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

I turned to face the set of twins. They were both identical with head of flaming-red hair and abundant freckles.

"I'm Forge" one said.

"And I'm Gred," the other said.

"And we're the Weasley." They said in unison.

"Oh, hi," I said.

Angelina scoffed, "They're names are actually Fred and George Weasley. I should warn you though, they are pranksters."

"Dually noted." I chuckled.

One scoffed placing a hand on his chest, "I'm hurt."

"You'll live Fred," Angelina said.

"Oy, he's not Fred, I am." The one farther away from me said his voice slightly deeper than the other.

"Seriously Ang, you've known us since first year and can't tell us apart." The one closer said his voice much close to tenner.

Angelina gave them a look. The one closer to me chuckled, "Alright, I'm Fred."

I faced Angelina, "How can you tell them apart?"

"I basically listen to their tone of voice." Angelina hinted. "Though Hermione can tell them apart by their appearance somehow."

I nodded and went back to my food. This would be an interesting year indeed. Let's hope nothing crazy other than the Triwizard Tournament happens.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Past Returning

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The Past Returning_

Throughout dinner, I ate the magical food while talking with the students surrounding me. Mainly Angelina, Fred, and George. They were surprised that I was the sixth year being seventeen. I had to explain that back in Salem we don't attend the institute until we are at the age of 12. At Hogwarts, they start at the age of 11. So there is a one year difference along with how boarding goes. I felt a pair of eyes on me, looking up in the direction to see that boy again. His green eyes widen as he turned to his friend who looked similar to the twins.

I tapped Fred's shoulder, "Hey Fred, who is that?"

He looked who I was suggesting and laughed, "That's Harry Potter."

Harry Potter…why does that name sound familiar?

"As in the Boy Who Lived," George added.

Then it hit me. Harry Potter, the boy who lived and killed Lord Voldemort thirteen years ago. Back home Harry Potter was mention time and again when learning the unforgivable curse. How there is only one person who can survive the killing curse…well, two people. I sighed, rubbing my arm feeling the burn warming up a bit.

"You all right?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah," I assured. "Just a habit."

Angelina nodded, no one should know about me. Only my friends know the truth. I just hope they don't spill my secret. Then again Eliza knows the truth while the others shrugged it off because they learned it from a rumor. Angelina took the obligation and introduced me to the others near us. As I met Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and finally Harry Potter. There was so much I want to talk to Harry but now wasn't the time.

When dinner finished and the dishes vanished. Dumbledore set front in front of the teacher's table where a bejeweled box stood center stage. This caught everyone's attention, "Your attention, please!" Dumbledore called out. "I like to say a few words. " He rested his hand on the golden case. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three…extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." The twins whispered.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule," Dumbledore added. "To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch. "

"Crouch." I gasped.

No, the man was too old to be him. As the person who walked center stage was middle aged with short gray hair with a neat parting and a narrow toothbrush mustache. All dressed in professional garb. Still hearing that name sent a shiver down my spine from a dark memory. Crouch was about to speak when there was a clash of lighting in the enchanted ceiling. Many of the students shriek as Headmaster Dumbledore tried to the settle the situation. As a flash of lightning erupted only to be dispelled by another returning to a calm starry night. All eyes went to the source to see a man walking his way to Dumbledore. My eyes widen once more in seeing someone from my past. The man with the glass eye.

"Bloody hell. That's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron murmured.

"Alastor Moody?" Hermione Granger said surprised. "The Aura?"

"Yes, the aura," I said, rubbing my wrist.

"Dark-wizard catcher," Ron said. "Half the cells in Azkaban have filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days."

Alastor Moody grunted over to Dumbledore though he gazed down the hall facing me then turned his direction to Harry Potter. He shook Dumbledore's hand and had a seat, pulling out a flask and gulping the liquid down.

"What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry guessed.

Crouch cleared his throat and spoke, "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17—"Suddenly the entire room bellow of the age restriction. "-Shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament."

The students continued to complain until Dumbledore bellowed, "SILENCE!"

Instantly everyone became silent. Dumbledore nodded in approval as he took his wand and tapped the gold case. Slowly the case dissolved like sand revealing a large goblet made out of stone or woods and blue flames coming out.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore announced. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

.o0o.

After our meals, the Gryffindor house, and all the others headed to their quarters. Angelina generously helped me along with Hermione Granger in quickest route from the Grand Hall. Soon we reached Gryffindor Tower, learning the password of Balderdash. Once inside, I was amazed by how the common room was a circular room decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards, but also various animals. It was furnished with plush armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices and other advertisements. A window looked out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominated one wall.

"Sorry, the sixth and seventh year's dormitories are full. I hope you all alright in staying with the younger groups." One prefect girl asked.

"A room's a room," I said.

The prefect nodded in approval, "Hermione, mind showing Bridgette your floor."

Hermione nodded as she led the way to their room. The room was circular with five beds surrounding a hearth or some sort of chimney. The beds four posts with red curtains and beddings. It was simple, almost like the cabin back home with stone walls. I went over to the bed where my trunk was.

"Don't you have a pet?" A girl with Indian traits.

"Um, my owl is back at home," I answered.

"What kind of owl?" She asked.

"Parvati let the girl rest." A girl with curly brown hair said.

"It's alright," I chuckled. "I have a barn owl and her name is Autumn."

I sighed missing my barn owl. I would have gladly taken her to Hogwarts with me, however, my Dad advice she stayed. It would be cruel to send letters across the Atlantic Ocean for her. So hopefully during the holidays I would see her again. With a sigh, I noticed there were seven sets of uniforms that came with skirts, white blouses, gray vests with the Gryffindor crest, three ties of red and gold, gray socks, and two black cloaks. I picked up the tie and scowled.

"Do the girls actually have to wear ties?" I asked.

"Yes, though after school hours we can take them off," Hermione said.

"What about skirts? Aren't there pants?" I asked.

"Sadly no," Hermione answered.

"Well, that's a bit sexist on fashion," I muttered causing the four girls to laugh.

"What do you wear back home?" Parvati asked.

"Well, we wear this," I said point at my attire. "Although, on special occasions to we wear khakis and skirts."

"Really," The curly brown hair girl said.

I nodded, "It's not much, but not many students come from rich families. So the school just sets a dress code."

All the girls nodded. Next, we exchanged names, already knowing Hermione from the feast, next is Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasely. They were all in their fourth year, except Ginny who was on her third. And the worse part was I was the only seventeen-year-old in the dorm. Oh great, please don't make me den mother. The last thing I want to be is denned mother again.

"So, what's it like in Salem?" Ginny asked.

I sat on my bed. "Very historical, the No-Maj and magical correlate though we don't expose our secrets."

"No-Maj?" Lavender asked.

"Oh um…what is the term…mumble…mung something…"

"Muggles," Hermione said.

"Ah yes, muggles. We don't use the term muggles back in America. We mainly call those who aren't born with magic average or normal people. Or people in general." I said.

"Uh," Lavender said. "And blood class?"

Hermione stiffen when hearing that. I paused, "Blood class?"

"Yes, do you rank people by their blood status?" Lavender clarified.

"Yes and no," I answered. "Sure, are birth certificate identifies our blood status…but we aren't one for pureblood, half-blood, or muggle born. Since the majority of our population are half-bloods and muggle born."

This surprised Lavender while Hermione whose bed was beside me smiled a little.

"After all, blood is blood. It doesn't identify you it only provides life." I added.

"I wish people held that philosophy," Ginny said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"There are students who don't approve of muggle born," Hermione said. "Most of them are in Slytherin."

"Well, I call that bullshit," I said.

The girls' chuckle. My Dad did mention that I would possibly encounter pureblood extremist. Also to be careful with sharing mine. Even though I am a half-blood…there are those who still look down of any blood than pure.

Anyway, the girls and I got ready for the night. As I sat on my bed I stared at my schedule for tomorrow. One of my courses was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Alastor Moody. The Aura who saved my life thirteen years ago. If he had not intervened, I would be dead or whatever the Death Eater wanted from me that my mother refused. I sighed setting the schedule down and stared at my arm tracing the flames.

"Bridgette?" A voice whispered.

I turned to face Hermione, "Yeah?"

"May I ask…what happen to your arm?" She asked.

I gave small smile, "One freak accident when I was little. Learned my lesson to not run by the fireplace."

Hermione nodded, "Sorry to hear that."

I nodded and tried to cheer up the mood. "Though the burn does look flames."

Again she nodded before she grabbed her wand and chanted "Nox" as the room goes dark. I sighed and went to bed. Hoping tomorrow will be a good day and not chaotic.

* * *

 **Hey, all!**

 **Thank you so much for reading my story. This story has been in my head for years and I finally decided to write it. If any of you have any ideas feel free to post them on reviews. I love to add your opinions in the story. Also keep an eye out, there will be the poll coming up.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 4: Unforgivable

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Unforgivable_

I stared at my reflection as I got ready in the girls common room. It felt strange to be in an actual uniform. My friends back in Salem would be laughing if they seem me like this. Anyway, I stared at my reflection in the mirror as I tried to tie my dark color hair in a ponytail. That's the thing about my hair. It looked brown in certain lighting but black in normal lighting. Eliza calls it Midnight brown or dark chocolate. A genetic trait I inherited from my Dad…but everything else was my mom. From her blue eyes, face skin, and thin lips.

I sighed taking a deep breath and went back to the dorm to grab my satchel where my books for today's classes. Looking at my schedule I had DADA first period, Ancient Runes, Apparition, and potions for today. Making sure I had all my books, I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once I got there, I've noticed everyone remained in their houses. So with a deep breath I went over to the Gryffindor table sitting where the Twins and Angelina were.

"There's our Yankee friend." One twin said with a tenner voice…Fred was it?

"Yankee?" I asked.

"You're American aren't you?" George asked.

"Knock it off you two," Angelina said. "Ignore them."

I nodded sitting down next to her and started loading my plate. The twins started snickering to each other writing note down on a piece of parchment paper. Wow, never considered them one to study before class begins. That is until I hear them say red wine and prune juice. At first I thought they were considering of making a fruity alcoholic beverage until I hear hairy fungus and tortoise shell.

"Why on earth you want to make an aeging potion?" I asked.

I've learned how to make aeging potions during the last semester. My teacher had spare time on the last week of school and showed us how to make it follow by a counteractive potion. So hear the twins whispering about the potion had been concern.

"Dear Merlin, she catches on like Hermione." Fred said.

"Again, why do you need an aeging spell?" I repeated.

George leaned forward wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "Well, Bridgette, we want to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Unfortunately, we don't turn seventeen for another few months."

"So an aeging potion is our key in order to compete." Fred added.

"And since you caught on…" George said.

"You should help us." They said in unison.

I sighed, grabbing Georges hand and pinched it. The sudden pain made ginger let go with a winced. George whined, "Hey, that wasn't nice."

"And invading my personal space isn't nice either." I countered.

"So what do you say?" Fred asked.

"No," I answered.

"Why not?" George asked.

"As if I'm gonna help you sign your death certificate." I answered taking a bite of toast.

"Well, it's our lives." Fred said.

"And therefore none of my business." I said.

I took out a map that came with my schedule to find my classes. The Defense against the Dark arts would be in classroom 3C. I groan in how much of a maze this school was. Even the past few days of studying this school…it's difficult.

"What class do you have next?" Angelina asked.

"DADA," I answered.

"I'm heading there next. You can come with me if you like?" She offered.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

We soon finished breakfast and headed to class.

.o0o.

Angelina sat down next to me as we got ready for our DADA class. I was mixed emotions to be in the same class room with Professor Moody. Since we met before on terrible circumstances. Doubt he will go easy on me. Hell, he probably doesn't remember at all. It was practically thirteen years ago. And as Ron said before Mad-Eye Moody filled half the cells in Azkaban. So I'm probably one in a thousand cases he investigated.

Soon the professor enters the room standing in front of the class. "Alastor Moody." Then went over to the chalk board writing on the board. "Ex-Auror…Ministry malcontent….and you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He turned around as his last name was on the board. "I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

No one made a sound.

Professor Moody nodded, "Good. When it comes to the Dark Arts…I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

I stiffened when he said that. Out of instincts I clenched my pencil desperately trying to control my emotions. The Unforgivable Curses. I already learned them though my DADA teacher, Mr. Cunningham, who went on a vague approach of writing the names and the definition, but never fully taught us the incantations out of safety regulations. Yet…I've witness two of the three curses.

A student from Ravenclaw raised his hand which Professor Moody nodded, "Three, sir."

Professor Moody walked over to the board to write, "And they are so named?"

"For they are unforgivable." The Ravenclaw answered. "Using one will send you to Azkaban."

"Correct!" Mr. Moody said as he wrote Three UNFORGIVABLE CURSES. Then faced the classed. "Now, the Ministry is not keen on the subjects, but you are all old enough! You need to know what you're up against! You need to prepare. So which curse shall we see first?"

No made the attempt to answer. Professor Moody magical eye scanned the classroom till landing on a Hufflepuff, "Diggory!"

"Yes, sir?" Diggory responded standing up. He was tall, well-built and burly, and dare I say extremely handsome young man with chiseled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes.

"Give us a curse." Professor Moody said.

Diggory nodded, "The Imperius Curse."

Professor Moody nodded, "Starting out the easiest, eh." He marched over to a table and took a scorpion out of a jar and casted the Engorgement Charm on it making it bigger. He said it twice till it was the size of his hand. Afterwards he growled, "Imperio!" Suddenly he launched the scorpion onto some Slytherin girls. One shrieked as the scorpion crawled its way towards her. Suddenly it became a game to the teacher as Moody tossed the scorpion all over the students from their hands, head, and faces as the stinger was merely a in from a Gryffindor's eye. Professor Moody laughed; assuring the scorpion was harmless though lethal. Even the students laughed, especially me.

"What should I have him do next? Jump out the window?" Professor Moody asked. Flicking his wand till the scorpion was attached to the curtain. "Drown himself?" he asked hovering the insect over a bucket of water. As the creature struggle with its pinchers reaching for the water, as if it wanted to be drowned. The Professor moody brought the scorpion over to the table. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: how do we sort out the liars?"

Many students raised their hands. Although I kept my hand down and focus on the woodgrain of the desk. Professor Moody's method of teaching is too much than Mr. Cunningham method. As a Durmstrang students name was called and answered with a, "The Cruciatus Curse, sir."

"Correct!" Professor Moody exclaimed happily. Then softly said, "The Torture curse." There was a moment of silent till he said, "Crucio!"

Suddenly there was an intense squealing noise. The sound of a creature under immense pain. I closed my eyes trying to think of a _Hex Girl_ song to draw out the noise. Trying to not think about my mom screaming under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Pay attention, Miss. Blackwood!" Professor Moody shouted.

"Bridgette, come on." Angelina whispered nudging my elbow.

I looked up to witness a horrible act of cruelty as the scorpion laid curled in a ball with its tail thrashing about. Unconsciously my hand grasped my left forearm squeezing the wrist that was mostly covered in burns. It was too much. As a flash back flickered of watching my mother on the ground screaming in utter agony.

" _Mom_ ," I whispered so low no one could hear.

A second later Professor Moody removed the curse with a solemn expression. He picked up the abused creature and walked over to the desk where Angelina and I were sitting. He set the scorpion in front of me and looked at me.

"Perhaps you can give us the last curse? Miss Blackwood." He asked.

I stared at the scorpion with a blank face not wanting to say it. Yet the words slipped right out of my mouth. "The Killing Curse."

Professor Moody nodded, pointing his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, consumed the scorpion…instantaneously the scorpion laid flat, limbs spread out and stinger curled around it. It hardly twitch, only laid there dead right in front of me. My eyes watered feeling sorry for the thing, for the Killing Curse was the worse death imaginable. No one, not even this creature should die like that. Yet no tears were shed.

The classroom was silent as Professor Moody put away his wand.

"Correct." He said. "Only two people are known to survive it…"

"Two people?" One student asked. "I thought only Harry Potter-"

"It's true, but another person also survived it. I witness before my very eyes. And the second person is in this school." Professor Moody said.

I inhale sharply as I concentrated on the scorpion. How its beady black eyes gazed at me with oblivion of death. There was no soul or ounce of life. Just black orbs. Professor Moody collected the corpse and continued onward with today's lesson. Next to fill out a short quiz about today's lesson before dismissing us early. Immediately I gotten up and rushed out of the classroom before anyone. I rushed down the stairs passing any students and trying not to knock them over. However, on the last flight of stairs I tripped, spiraling on the floor with my papers and books everywhere. Several students laugh, but I remained silent trying to collect my things.

As I reached forward for my text on notebook, somebody else grabbed it. I looked up to see it was the Diggory fellow. He gave a reassuring smile and helped me gather my things and offered a hand. Hesitantly I accepted, as the Hufflepuff student helped me stand.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," Diggory said. "I'm Cedric."

"Bridgette," I returned.

Cedric nodded, "You left quite quickly. Faster than a seeker."

I nervously chuckled, "The Unforgivable Curses is something…I don't like."

Cedric nodded again, "Indeed. Sorry you had to witness that."

"Wit…witnesses what?" I asked, hoping he doesn't mean my past.

"What Professor Moody did. Using the Killing Curse in front of you." He explained.

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief, "Yeah. Um…I better get to my next class."

"Nice meeting you," he said as he started walking.

"Same to you." I called back before heading to my Ancient Runes class.

.o0o.

I twirled my wand around out of sheer boredom. The fifteen inches reed wood spinning easily between my fingers like a baton. The handle had a carving of an owl while on the rest had vines etched around the rest. Another habit I created when lost in my own subconscious mind.

"Bridge, are you hearing me?" Eliza called out.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Eliza. We were in Great Hall having lunch though the Hufflepuff students were staring at me strangely. Probably because I'm the only Gryffindor at their table. They weren't here before. I must have zoned out greatly to not realize their presence.

"You want to talk?" Eliza asked.

"Not really," I sighed.

"Bridge…every class is going through the same lesson as our year." Eliza said.

"Every class?" I asked.

"Yes, Professor Moody was so harsh on three spiders." One Hufflepuff who appeared to be in her fourth year said. "Longbottom looked like he was going to faint."

I turned my head to stare at Neville who seemed distant from the others while his attention was on a book. Poor thing, I wonder if he had encounter the unforgivable curses in his past?

"Also word is spreading that Harry Potter is not the only person who survive the killing curse." Said the Hufflepuff boy.

"Yeah, apparently there are two people." Said the girl. "Both in our school. I wonder if that second person is from Durmstrang. Since their school is about the Dark Arts."

 _If only they knew._ I thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Luck, History, and Sports

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Luck, History, and Sports_

"Bridge, I think you should talk to Harry Potter." Eliza whispered.

We were walking down the halls heading to our potion class. Immediately I stopped and stared at her as if she had gotten mad. Why on earth do I need to talk to Harry Potter? I know Eliza's intentions are about the one thing I've been avoiding.

"No," I hissed.

"Why, he must have already heard that there is a second survivor." She whispered.

"It's not that," I sighed. "I only met him once and now isn't the time. Also only a handful of people actually know the truth."

Eliza nodded as we went down the dungeons where potions were being held. It was colder here than the rest of the castle, and quite disturbing from the architecture and the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Eliza shuddered as we found a spot to sit. I wonder what kind of teaching style Professor Snape was.

All the students were settled when a man stormed out from the back door and marched his way to the front of the class. The man was thin with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, shoulder-length, greasy black hair. As he wore a flowing black robe which made him resembled a bat. He must be Professor Snape.

"Afternoon class," He said.

"Good afternoon, sir." Some of the students said.

I pulled out my notebook and pencil ready to start today's lesson. Professor Snape began is introduction to the class, congratulating everyone in passing their OWLS in order to be here. Wow, he is very malicious, bitter, and sarcastic. As Professor Snape started instructing we open our Advanced Potion-Making book to page 10.

"We will be starting with Draught of Living Death, I warn you all, one fatal mistake and we'll all be in the infirmary." Professor Snape said. "Or dead."

Everyone nodded as I open my book, except my pencil fell onto the floor. Sighing, I knelt down to pick it up only to find the damn thing rolling. I was about to reach forward to grab it, when black leather shoes stepped on it from the escape. Slowly I lifted my head to see Professor Snape gazing down at me with much distaste. He knelt down picking the pencil up.

"May I inform you Miss Blackwood, that even though muggle pencils are accepted in Salem…I don't tolerate them in my class?" Professor Snape said. With that said he snapped the pencil in half and dropped the two pieces in my hand.

"Now, page 10." He said before walking around.

I stared at the poor innocent pencil that was murder because of its modern period. Snickers could be heard as I put the broken pencil away before reading the instructions of how to make Draught of Living Death before beginning. It was complicated, because of certain ingredients. Adding Infusion of Wormwood and powdered root of asphodel before stirring it twice clockwise. As the potion simmers, I started counting 12 Sopophorous bean, though grabbed an extra one just in case.

When I started cutting the Sopophorous bean, it was practically impossible. All tough and rounded that the beans were flying everywhere in the classroom. Getting irritated, I went by my potion teacher's motto, "When in doubt crush them." So I took the knife and smack my hand on them bean and took the juice into the cauldron. I was so worked up in my crushing and pouring the juices in till realizing all 13 Sopophorous bean was gone. Oh shit. I messed up. I bit my lip and panicked as I checked my watched to see too late to start another batch. Panicking, I continued the potion stirring it seven times. However when double check the instruction to realize I stirred counter clockwise and not clockwise. Double shit! As my hand slip going clockwise. I had everything right, except for those three mistakes.

"I failed." I muttered.

Eliza gave her sympathy since she everyone's potion looked the same while mine was clear. It was pale lilac color then clear. Professor Snape came over evaluating everyone's potions by dropping a feather in them. When he came to mine, I bit my lip looking down not wanting to watch the Professor's disapproval.

"Well Miss Blackwood, it seems you have made the near perfect batch." Professor Snape stated. "Only a little too much Valerian roots."

"What?" I said surprise.

Professor Snape arched a brow, before going to the next cauldron. I stood there in disbelief to know I made the potion accurately. I swear I messed up. By the end of class, only I managed to make an acceptable potion. Professor Snape dismissed classed.

"Stay Miss Blackwood." Professor Snape called.

A lot of the students made a some irritating noise while leaving the classroom. I approach Professor Snape not sure what he wanted to talk about. He sat by his desk with a serious look.

"I must say your potion was nearly perfect." He said. Then sling his hand forward. "Textbook now."

Quickly I pulled out my textbook a handed it to him. He pulled his wand out, tapping the cover only there was no change. Then he opens the cover, flipping through the pages finding nothing. He then handed me back the book.

"Um…is there a problem?" I asked.

"None." Professor Snape sneered.

It's probably best if I don't know why he examined my book. Probably thought I cheated or something. I swear, what happen was mere luck and stupidity. He returned my book and I put it away.

"And Miss Blackwood," he said.

"Yes, sir?" I replied.

"Quil, ink, and parchment." He listed. "Composite notebook for homework."

"Yes sir," I said.

"Leave," he ordered.

I nodded, securing my satchel and left the classroom. Oh Merlin, I'm seriously not going to survive my sixth year.

 **.o0o.**

I hid in the library in a corner going over the potion book. Professor Snape has proven he takes his class seriously. Not like Mrs. Hecate. At least she wants her students to succeed. Unlike Professor Snape who seems he want his students to fail.

"You all right?" a person asked quietly.

I looked up to see Hermione standing there with a ton of textbooks. I sighed, placing a bookmark on the next lesson and nodded. "Yeah, just…I think I'm going to struggle in potions."

"How so?" she asked sitting down across from me.

I explained to her of my situation. She nodded, "Professor Snape can be intimidating, but he knows his potions."

I nodded, "So it's a lot of studying and perfect penmanship. "

Hermione only nodded as she set three books down. Taking a peak I realized they were the books about the other three schools. The Durmstrang being the thickest, then Beauxbatons Academy being second, while the Salem Institute was the thinnest.

"Why the hard read?" I asked.

"I'm just curious about the schools." She answered.

"You can always ask me about Salem." I suggested.

"No, I don't want to bother your studying." She said.

I shrug closing my potion book. "Ask away?"

"Who founded your school?" was the first question.

"Bridget Bishop who was muggle born and Prudence Mather who was a pureblood." I answered.

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, both women believed that anyone with magical qualities should be taught to defend themselves and to control their magic." I said. "So they created the Salem Witches Institute. At first it was an all-women school, since young men were sent back to England for Hogwarts. Until after the Salem Witch Trials, did the decided to coed it…although we have other schools all over in America, one in New Orleans, Boston, and more. "

"Who is your headmaster now?" she asked.

"Well, we go by the term Principle, and her name is Harriett Bishop. And yes, she is descended from Bridget Bishop." I answered.

"I though Bridget Bishop was executed during the Salem Witch Trials." Hermione said.

"Magic. She took Draught of Living Death and a wizard cast an illusion of her hanging. Afterwards when pronounced dead, she went into hiding and stayed as Headmistress of SWI until her death. Her ghost lingers in our halls."

Hermione was intrigued as I continued to tell her about The Salem Institute. By the time I was finished, I realized it was close to supper. So Hermione and I gather our things, check out the books and headed to the Great Hall for supper. Students were gathering, as we sat down. It was nice to talk to Hermione, for someone who is only fourteen; she sure knows how to hold a mature conversation. Also she seemed a bit older, practically fifteen or sixteen in appearance than a fourteen year old.

Soon we were joined by Harry and Ron who sat across from us. Harry stared at me deep in thought. I arched in brow wondering why he was staring at me.

"Have we met?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you met her yesterday." Ron teased.

"I know that Ron, but…" Harry paused.

"Yes, we met." I confirmed. "At the Quidditch World Cup."

"Really," Hermione said.

"Yes, we collided into each other during the Death Eater raid." I explained.

Harry nodded, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, we were both running for our lives." I assured.

"Still, sorry." Harry said.

I nodded as I picked up a glass and took a sip. Immediately I spat it back out into the chalice. Why on her does this drink taste like pumpkins?

Ron laughed, "What never had pumpkin juice before."

"Not really," I answered. "Back home its more apple, orange, and cranberry juices."

"Aren't pumpkins originated in America?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but we have other usage for them than juice." I answered, grabbing a glass of water to clean the pallet.

Angelina, along with the twins joined in as the dinner magically appeared. Everyone dig into their meals discussing about who is going to be chosen for the tournament. There was a ton of bets that Viktor Krum will put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Ron practically bragging about it saying he was the best seeker in the history of Quidditch.

"No offence, Harry." Ron said.

"None taken." Harry assured.

"You're a seeker?" I asked.

"Yeah, Harry is the youngest seeker in Hogwarts history." Ron bragged.

"Nose down, Ron." Ginny said.

"Guess you and Axel would get along." I said.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, though we like to play Quodpot." I answered. "It's hilarious when the quod explodes. Maybe me and my friends can introduce the game to you all sometime in the year."

"It does sound interesting." Harry said and Ron agreed.

Though the Twins were more interested in Quodpot. After they heard the word explodes I was trapped in explaining how the game goes that is similar to Quidditch. Two teams with eleven players each. Players try to get the quod into the pot before it explodes. When the quod is safely in the pot, which contains a solution it'll not explode. The team that gets the quod in get a score and a new quod in brought in. However, the player that has the quod when it explodes is taken off the field of play.

"Sounds fantastic." Fred said.

"Indeed," George agreed.

"I wouldn't think so." Angelina said. "Not with you two involve."

"They are the beaters for the Gryffindor team." Ron said. "And Angelina is our chaser and team captain."

"She won't be for long. Just one more year, Ang." Fred said.

"Keep it up and I'll replace you." Angelina threatens.

"And destroy our dynamics?" George asked.

"Never." Both twins said.

I chuckled then sighed. I guess I have made some new friends and I'm glad to meet exciting people. As dinner came to an end, Professor Moody started walking with a serious look. Suddenly my arm started to hurt, that I grasp it with a deep breath. No one saw as I took my arm under the table and rubbed the bracelet. The lion's eyes glowed, activating the charm that numbed the pain. The pain had been activing up again these past few weeks since arriving to England. I should probably contact Dad to get his opinion.

"Bridgette!"

"Huh?" I responded.

"Do you play Quidditch or Quodpot?" Ron asked.

"A little of both, but I do flying as a hobby." I answered.

"What kind of broom do you fly?" Harry asked.

"Nimbus," I answered.

"Harry _had_ one," Ron said.

"Had?" I asked.

"It got destroyed last year…by the Weeping Willow." Harry said rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Yeah, luckily my firebolt does well."

My eyes widen. How does a fourteen year old have a firebolt? Those are highly expensive and issued to Quidditch players. I had to bite my tongue from asking the question and went back to my food. Although, I burst out laughing when hearing that Hermione Granger was afraid of flying.

* * *

 **So what do you all think? I know it's a bit more of the movie. But I promise to try to make it more interesting. The next chapter will be the beginning of the Goblet of Fire. So buckle up and let's get serious.**

 **Thanks for Reading and Please Leave a Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Goblet of Fire

**_Blood Bound_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only my OC's_**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: The Goblet of Fire_

There has been a rumor going around school that somebody had the balls to sneak into Professor Moody's office and steal all the quizzes from yesterday's lesson. I and many of the sixth years had to deal with the morning wrath, as he gave us a serious subject of resisting the Imperius Curse and his harsh attitude. In fact, one student messed up that he was the center of attention of Moody's verbal abuse. Other than that, the rest of today's lesson went well. It was a struggle, though I managed to avoid being targeted. Last thing I need is everyone know about my bracelet and calling me a cheat. Also I don't want to be cursed again.

It was raining once more on the grounds. Again Hermione and I were in the library studying when Ron and Harry dragged the smartest witch to the Great Hall where the Goblet of Fire was being held. Ron wanted her to come and watch students put their names in. Much to Hermione's disapproval. Being a generous friend, I joined her as we sat by one of the two tables that remain in the hall with the Goblet center with an age line around it.

Many male students put their names in the Goblet, especially Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Of course there were several girls from Beauxbatons who placed their name. Even heard Fleur Delacour put her name in the goblet yesterday. Also Angelina put her name yesterday as well. Anyway, many boys were here, although Neville seemed more interested in the book he was reading.

Back to the main point, each person who put their name in the goblet was applauding. Even Cedric Diggory who was rushed in by his fellow classmate put his name in.

"I find this tournament barbaric." Hermione sighed.

"The stupid shall be punished." I gestured, which she chuckled.

Hermione went back to her reading while I watch everyone. Not a moment too soon, Fred and George were bursting in raising a vial. Oh dear Merlin, please tell that is not what I think it is. The students cheered, applauding them as they came over.

"Well, lads, we've done it." George said. "Cooked it up just this morning."

"It's not going to work." Hermione sang.

Fred and George circled around Hermione as Fred said, "Oh?"

"And why is that, Granger?" George asked.

Hermione pointed at the blue mist ring around the goblet, "You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked.

Hermione scoffed, "So…a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as apathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant." Fred said.

"'Cause it's so pathetically dimwitted." George said as he and his brother stood up shaking the potion and uncorking it. "Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George." His brother replied, as they wrapped their arms together.

In unison they said, "Bottoms up."

At first I thought they were going to take a sip. Instead they consumed the entire vial. I bit my lip to suppress the warning since those two needs to learn a lesson about aeging potion. I'm sure the nurse hear will reverse the spell either way. So once they drank the entire potion, they jumped across the age line…and nothing happened. Everyone was cheering as the twins celebrate their first step in victory then submit their name in the goblet of fire.

"How did that saying go, about the stupid?" Hermione asked quietly.

"That the stupid shall be punished?" I answered.

Just like that the Goblet of Fire burst in blue flames that blasted the twins out of the ring and several feet. I winced on the impact before noticing when they sat up, their ginger hair started turning grey and were growing a beard. Both looked at each other in disbelief then started fighting each other. I chuckled shaking my head while Hermione rolled her eyes. As for everyone else in the room, they circled around shouting "Fight!"

"Boys will be boys," I sighed while Hermione opened her book again.

A moment later the chanting stops. Looking up, to see the students spread out for Viktor Krum, Igor Karkaroff, and another student enter the dueling room. Krum was deliberate, a man on a mission as he marched his eye to the Goblet and submitted himself in. He turned around slowly staring at our general direction. Although, I noticed his eyes were on Hermione for a brief second as he gave her a small smirk. Hermione returned a small smile, as the Durmstrang did an about phase and left the Great Hall.

 _Well, well, well, seems Hermione Granger is about to have a new admirer._ I thought.

Time went on until dark green hair student from Slytherin entered with other Slytherin students. At first I hardly cared until he came closer and realize it was Axel. Oh hell no! Immediately I gotten up and intervene from him crossing.

"What the hell, Axel?" I said.

"Nothing Bridge," Axel said casually.

"Nothing, then why on earth are you holding a piece of paper with your name on it?" I demanded.

"Bridge relaxes, I'm just submitting my name." he said walking around me.

"Axel, we promised Principal Bishop to not sign up for any highly dangerous activities." I reminded.

"So, the bat is not here." He said crossing over the age line.

I went forward trying to grab it. "Have you even thought about it, damn it!"

"Yeah," he laughed.

He was about to tossed his name in. Out of reflex, I lunged forward trying to stop him except the flames consumed the piece of paper. Our impact caused us to fall on the ground with me on top. I groan, for I banged my shoulder on the pedestal where the goblet was on. Everyone cheered for Axel or laughing at our position. Furious I gotten up correcting my skirt.

"You idiot!" I spat.

Axel laughed as he sat up, "C'mon Bridge, what are the chances of my name being called anyway?"

I gave a scoff before marching out of the room.

"Love you, Cousin!"

Yes, Axel Quan is my damn second cousin from my dad side of the family.

 **.o0o.**

On the night of the announcement, I hardly spoken or come near Axel. However, Eliza grabbed me from my Gryffindor friends so we, José, and Axel can joined together to represent Salem, even though we are not competing.

"Want to bet Krum is going to be champion?" Axel murmured.

"Who else," José teased.

"Who do you think Hogwarts champion will be?" Eliza asked.

"Me," Axel joked, which Eliza and Jose laugh.

I on the other hand rolled my eyes not finding this funny. The Triwizard Tournament is not a game. It is not Quidditch or Quodpot. People die in these tournaments and it's the reason why this tournament has been banned for centuries until now.

Dumbledore asked everyone to sit down politely which happens in an instant. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion selection." He slowly spun around dimming the lights in the Great Hall, that the only brightest light was the Goblet of Fire. He walked over to the goblet, as the flames turned red and a piece of paper popped out. He caught it and red the name out loud. "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!"

Everyone applauded for Viktor Krum as he stood up and shook hands with Dumbledore before heading to the back. Probably where all the champions will meet for further instructions. Dumbledore touched the goblet for the next champion.

"The champion of Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced. Another round of cheers for the female student who had beautiful silvery-blonde hair that was in ponytail large, deep blue eyes, fair skin. She practically glided over to the headmaster, shaking his hand and heading to the back.

And the last piece of paper came out which Dumbledore said proudly, "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

The entire hall erupted in utter cheers and applause for the Hufflepuff champion. I clapped my hand smiling a little knowing he deserved it. Once Cedric left the room, things started to settle down.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions." Dumbledore shouted happily, "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the chalice of champions, this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!"

On the stage where the teachers ate Mr. Crouch removed the tarp revealing the Triwizard Cup. Illuminating in blue that of its own unseen fire of similar to the goblet. Every one cheered once more. Although Professor Snape acted strange as he approached the goblet with a cautious expression. Slowly I follow his gazed to realize the Goblet of Fire was acting strangely. Once more the flames turned red bursting out another piece of paper…with much force than ever before. Dumbledore caught it and read the parchment.

Dumbledore said a name but it wasn't clear. So he bellows out with much fury, "Bridgette Blackwood!"

I felt like somebody bunched me in the stomach knocking the air out. No, that was impossible. I never put my name in the Goblet of Fire. Hell, I had no intention of competing such a dangerous tournament. Once more Dumbledore exclaimed my name which Eliza gave me a shove.

"Go Bridge," she said, shoving me more.

I fell into a catatonic state as I approached the Headmaster who handed me the piece of paper. I looked down at it, to see it was indeed my hand writing. However, on the bottom where it was torn said "Dark Arts Q-." I opened my mouth to explain but not words came out. Dumbledore merely placed a hand on my shoulder and gestured me to go.

I walked towards the back feeling every eye on me. The atmosphere changed so drastically from enjoyment to negative energy. As I walked to the stage where the professors were, the students whispered, while several had the courage to shout out.

"She's a cheat!"

"She's not even from this school!"

I walked passed Professor Snape who held an expression of concern for a brief moment. I continued to walk till stepping to Professor McGonagall. She would understand, since she was the Head of Gryffindor House.

"I...I…" I tried to speak.

Professor McGonagall merely nodded expressing her concern as she patted my shoulder and gestured me to keep moving. Not being able to protest or conform words, I continued walking not sure where to go from here. But as I walked, I noticed Professor Moody giving me a strange look. His face expressed a neutral persona…but his lone eye that was dark…said something else. One that read a dark emotion.

 **.o0o.**

I entered a room where the other Champions were. Inside was a grand fireplace, while the room was decorated in trophies. The cast iron gates open as I entered though I debated if I should run and find another fireplace to floo my Dad. Once entered, the champions stared at me confused.

"Bridgette…what are you doing here?" Cedric asked.

"I…I don't-"I started only to be interrupted by shouting.

"It's wrong, I tell you!" A voice shouted sounding like Madame Maxime.

"You French Tart!" Karkaroff snapped.

"Everything is a conspiracy theory with you!" Moody shouted.

"Quiet! I can't think!" Dumbledore shouted.

Turning around, Dumbledore, High Master Karkaroff, Mad-eye Moody, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madame Maxime, and Mr. Crouch rushing in. All arguing. In a blink, Dumbledore shoved me against one of the trophy cases pinning me there.

"Bridgette, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir." I panicked.

"Did you asked any of the older students to do it for you?" he demanded.

"No, sir." I gasped.

"You're absolutely sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I panicked, lifting my parchment. "This is from yesterday's quiz."

Dumbledore grabbed the quiz and took his wand casting a spell. The edged that were burnt repaired it showing a third of a page that had my name, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the word Quiz.

"But of course she is lying." Madam Maxine accused.

"The hell she is! My office was violated and my papers were stolen." Professor Moody challenged. "If not the Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Cham could have hoodwinked it magic way beyond the talents of a sixth year."

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff said standing in front of Moody.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff. Perhaps you remember. " Moody warned.

"This doesn't help, Alastor!" Dumbledore said. He approached Mr. Crouch who was deep in thought. "Is there another reason why this could happen, Crouch?"

"She is an exchanged student you said?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"Yes, from the Salem Institute." Dumbledore confirmed.

Mr. Crouch nodded, "The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract." He turned around facing me. "Miss Blackwood has no choice. She is, as of tonight…a Triwizard champion for the Salem Institute."

All the adults turned around facing me.

"No," I whispered. "I didn't put my name in."

"I'm sorry Miss Blackwood." Mr. Crouch apologized. "But since you are not actually a student of Hogwarts, the Goblet of Fire has mistaken you to your original school."

"But…"I panicked. "I don't…want to be in it!"

"Cedric, take Miss Blackwood to the Hospital Wing. Ask Madam Pomfrey for Calming Draught for her." Dumbledore said.

Cedric nodded as he approached me and carefully placed an arm around me as he escorted me out of the trophy room. My hands were shaking while my thoughts were everywhere trying to fire how the hell this happen. How did my name get into the Goblet of Fire? How am I going to explain this to my Dad? And most importantly, what am I going to do?

"Bridgette, it'll be all right." Cedric assured.

"No it won't." I said at a quick pace while shaking my head. "Everything is ruin."

Cedric was going to say something but I told him to shut up. After some time Cedric escorted me to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey was and told me to sit down on one of the beds. She checks my vitals announcing I was in emotionally distress. She gave me Calming Draught and said I should get some rest. I merely nodded as Cedric walked me back to the Gryffindor Tower in front of the Fat lady portrait.

Cedric turned to leave. Feeling guilt I turned to face him, "Cedric."

He stopped and faced me, "Thanks."

He gave a gentle smile, "You're welcome."

As he left I faced the portrait of the fat lady and muttered the password and enter. Upon entering the Gryffindor common room there were several students there. Immediately their eyes gazed at me. Some were neutral, but others held their disapproval. The atmosphere was definitely uncomfortable, as if I was in a lion's den.

 _You're not a Hogwarts student._ I thought. _You are not one of them._

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to the staircase towards the girl's dormitory. Before I could take a step, a pair of arms wrapped around me and spun around. I shriek from the sudden action.

"Gryffindor's in in the Tournament!" The twin shouted in unison.

"Fred, George, put her down." Hermione scolded.

The twins put me down causing me to trip backwards and collapsed. There were snickers though they weren't being suppressed as much I wish they were. A hand was offered, as I looked at the owner to be Ginny. She gave a sincere smile, which I accepted pulling myself up.

"Why the long face, love?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you're a champion." George added.

"Because I didn't put my name in the Goblet." I answered.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked rudely. Everyone in our group glared at him. He exhaled, "Never mind. Doesn't matter, you're already seventeen."

"Ronald!" Ginny warned.

"She didn't ask for this," Harry defended. "You're being stupid."

Ron rolled his eyes not believing it.

I took a deep breath, "I didn't put my name in that damn cup. I don't want eternal glory. "I sighed, "What happened tonight was some cruel prank that has gotten me in deeper water. Goodnight all."

With that said I headed upstairs to the girls dormitory and got ready for bed. Once in my pajamas, I curled up in a ball letting tonight's event repeat itself. I know for a fact that I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I would never risk my life for eternal glory or do something stupid as that. Whoever put my name in thought it would be funny and knew that the goblet would select a Salem student? But why me? Axel put his name in intentionally, so he should have a better chance than I to be selected. So how could this happen.

Then I remember Mr. Crouch. He brought the Goblet of Fire. He and I have history together from dark relations. This could be his revenge. His son of the same name went to Azkaban. Bartemius Crouch Jr was the Death Eater who killed my mother. For two years my Dad and I had to live in mourning of no justice, until an Auror from the Ministry of Magic came to request an audience for a trial. I was to be put on the stand at age six. I don't remember much, but a witch did a memory extraction spell as the judge, minister, and Mr. Crouch senior evaluated to confirm the voice was indeed their suspect, although they say my memory had some tampering, but the witch who did the spell said children who experience such trauma can block certain pieces.

Afterwards Bartemius Crouch Jr was charged and found guilty for the Murder of Edith Chimmerah-Blackwood and torture of two Aurors. The young man who sat in the chair was feral. When he stared at me with much hate, his dark eyes scared me to my very soul. Those eyes that haunt my nightmares of that fateful night. They said promise of revenge.

So I wonder if Mr. Crouch Sr. seeks revenge on me for his son.

* * *

 **So I added a little back story.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Something Wicked This Way Com

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Something Wicked This Way Comes_

The next morning I felt like shit. I so desperately wanted to hide under the covers of my bed and pretend last night was nothing more than a bad dream. Sadly Hermione dragged me out of bed and reminded me of not to miss class. Sighing in defeat, I gotten dress and got my bag ready before going down to the great hall for breakfast. Again, everyone was staring at me. Not able to tolerate the attention, I grabbed a slice of toast with grape jelly and headed off to DADA.

Unfortunately I was confronted by my friends, who pinned me to the corner in the hall.

"Bridge, why didn't you tell us you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Eliza asked.

"I didn't." I answered. "Somebody else did."

"Bull shit," Axel said. "You told me you didn't want me to put my name in. And low and behold, you're champion."

"Axe, you got to believe me." I pleaded. "I didn't put my name in."

"If you didn't then who?" José asked.

"I don't know?" I answered. "Someone who thought it would be funny to put the entire sixth and sevenths years name in the fire. "

Axel rolled his eyes not believing me. Great, he and Ron would get along just fine since neither of them believes me. It hurts that my cousin to think so harsh of me. He knows I'm not one for action, unless it is in quidditch. Taking a deep breath, all four of us tried to think of a way to figure this out.

"So Salem is finally in the Tournament?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Four schools are competing. The professors and the Department of Magical Games and Sports believe that the goblet was confused and noticed a fourth school. That is how I was selected."

"So if Professors Moody quizzes were stolen, then there was a thirty-three percent that either of you were selected." José said.

"Thirty-three percent?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'm not seventeen." José answered.

"Oh," Axel said, with the expression that said 'I feel stupid.'

"But you know what that means as well," José started.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"It means a headmaster would be here to supervise us." José explained.

All four of us Salem students gave the "Oh shit" look. All three schools have their head masters. Hogwarts with Headmaster Dumbledore, Durmstrang with High Master Kakaroff, Beauxbatons with Madame Maxime. So with the Salem Institute now in the tournament…it means Principal Bishop would be here in a few days or so to be my mentor.

Axel groaned face palming himself, "Not the bitch."

Axel and Principal Bishop don't have a respective student-teacher relationship. Even though my cousin was smart, he was also a troublemaker. You would be surprise how many times he was sent to the principal's office for his hair color or mild pranks on the younger students. Many of us believe Axel is even in the exchange program because Principal Bishop and the entire Institute staff try to have a breather for an entire year than another with Axel antics.

Harriett Bishop was a witch you don't want to mess with. Her word is law at the Salem Institute. Although she gives her students leeway on the dress code and school rules, but if you cross her or cause a commotion, expect full punishment. Either it be detention or suspended from an event, or the worse expel. There was a time I was tardy for class in three straight rows during my fifth year, that Principal Bishop had me on broom wax duty for our Quidditch team. All week my hands were raw from polishing and grooming brooms that I needed to go to the nurse's office to get healing salve. Axel on the other hand have been sent to detention so many times that he and the janitors have become close friends, they are on first name terms.

Anyway, I excused myself and headed off to my DADA class. Once there I sat by my desk reading the textbook. I was so focus in my study that I hardly noticed anyone in the room.

"The last I saw you, you were nothing but a brat!" a voiced boomed.

I jumped, startled by the loud gruff voice, to look up to see Professor Moody standing by the door where his office was.

"Professor Moody," I greeted.

He nodded as he carefully made his way down the steps until reaching the main floor. Then he went over the chalkboard writing down today's lesson.

"Got to say, you surprised everyone last night." He said.

Wait, is he actually starting a conversation? The past week he hardly held a conversation with anyone other than the other professors. I debated if I should respond.

"I didn't put my name in." I said.

"Which many of the staff agrees." He said.

"But not the student body." I mumbled, remembering how the students were looking at me.

Professor Moody turned around and walked over. He soon stood in front of me, "Don't give rat's ass in what others think. You got to prepare for what's to come. So I expect you pay attention."

"Yes sir," I said.

He started going back to the front of the class. "How's the arm?"

I stared at my cover arm, lost in a flash back.

 _Mad-Eye Moody took me out of the bed room and Apparated to another location. I felt a tight pull, as the world spun around us. The spinning stopped and was in some sort of hospital. As a child I was so overwhelm from witnessing my mom's death, Mad-Eye, and my arm bleeding. Moody placed me on a chair taking out rag from his pocket and wrapped it around my tiny arm._

" _Medic!" Mad-Eye yelled._

 _A healer gasped in seeing me as she ran over and examined my arm. "What happen?"_

" _She was struck by a curse." He answered and whispered something to her that made her gasp._

" _I want my mommy," I cried._

" _Can you take her while I find her father?" Mad-Eye asked._

 _The healer nodded. As he was about to leave I grabbed his coat. "No don't go!"_

 _Moody stopped as he looked down and stared at me. He carefully knelt down to my height, "This healer will take good care of ya, lass. I'm just going to find your daddy. Can you be a good girl?"_

 _My lip quiver but I nodded. Mad-Eye Moody gave a nod as he Apparated leaving me with the healers. The healer took me to a room giving me a potion that made relax. Afterwards it was all probing, wand waving, and treating my arm. As my arm was put in a wrapping once the wound stopped bleeding._

"It's fine," I said quietly.

Professor Moody was about to say something when the students enter. So the personal conversation came to an end to professional.

 **.o0o.**

Later in the day I headed to the transfiguring classroom after the last day of classes. Professor McGonagall was there, since I had her second period on a Fridays. I couldn't talk to her right away for another student had an important question. But hopefully she could spare the time.

"Professor McGonagall?" I greeted.

The older woman looked up from her desk and gave a small smile, "Ah, Miss Blackwood, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering …well…asking you a favor?" I said.

"Depends on the favor," She replied.

"I was wondering if I could floo call my dad?" I asked. "Let him know what is going on."

Since my owl Autumn was back home in America, there was hardly any source of communication to my dad other than via floo. It feels right that he should hear the news of the tournament than from the Daily Gazette or Prophet. Professor McGonagall contemplated of the decision. Probably because students communicate with their parents by owl not floo.

"A snap letter was already sent to your father last night. Though, it may seem appropriate that you communicate with him personally." She answered.

"Thank you." I said.

Professor McGonagall nodded as she gotten up and led the way to her private office where a fire place was up and running. She tossed a bit of floo powder into the fire place while I gave the address and waited. I called out a few times for my dad thinking he should be home on a Friday at home. It took several tries, but not a moment too soon I saw my father's face in the flames.

" _Bridgette, it's good to see you."_ Dad said his voice deep.

"Same here, dad," I said with a slight chuckle.

" _Who's this_?" Dad asked seeing Professor McGonagall.

"This is Professor McGonagall, she's my Transfiguration teacher." I introduced. "Professor, this is my father, Norman Blackwood."

" _Pleasure to meet you, Madame_." Dad greeted having his manners.

"Tis a pleasure, I'll let you two speak." Professor McGonagall said before going to her desk. Guess we can't be entirely alone. Then again, she was probably breaking some rules in allowing me to do this.

Anyway, I focused on my father, "So…"

" _So indeed, what is this I hear about you being a champion for Salem Institute?"_ Dad replied.

I gulped, "I don't know what happen, but somebody put my name in the Goblet of Fire."

Dad sighed, " _I'm sorry to hear that. Does any of the staff know who did?"_

"No, but somebody stole one of the teachers quizzes and put all the sixths and sevenths years in." I answered. "I don't know what to do. Already I'm feeling shunned by the other students and Axel he's being harsh. I don't know if I can do this. Mr. Crouch says the Goblet of Fire has a binding contract."

" _Bridgette, take a deep breath_." Dad instructed which I did. His face gotten serious as he whispered low. _"Did you say Crouch?"_

"Yes," I confirmed.

" _I need you to stay away from that man."_ He whispered.

"I know, even Mr. Moody is here…the Auror who saved me back then." I added quietly.

" _If you're ever in trouble go to him._ " He said. " _From what I am hearing with the World Cup and now…I don't think Hogwarts is safe. But there is nothing I can do to take you out. I'll try to be there for the Tournaments. You need to remember that people die in this tournament_."

"I can't do this." I gulped.

" _You don't have a choice, dear_." He said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

" _Focus on your studies and be careful. Most importantly enjoy this experience. Everyone in America is excited to know they are in the Tournament."_

"Dad, this isn't the Olympics." I reminded.

" _Just telling you the truth_." He said, with a shrug like motion. " _I'm proud of you no matter what."_

To hear that relieved some of the stress off my shoulders. After exchanging a few words, we disconnected the call and I gotten up. Professor McGonagall was at her desk grading papers. Carefully I approached her.

"Thank you," I said.

She nodded, "Bridgette, do you know what being a Gryffindor means?"

"Being brave." I guessed.

"Indeed, but being a Gryffindor also means courage, chivalry, and determination." She listed. "Although, I agree that you should have a say in this, always know lions live in a pride."

Her words of wisdom helped a bit. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome," she said with a sincere smile.

 **.o0o.**

After speaking with Professor McGonagall, I went to the library to study for a bit. Apparently no one comes in the library for the first few weeks. So here, I found solitude in books. Yet there was so many questions I need to know about. With deep courage, I finally did some research on the Triwizard Tournament. It took a lot of time, but with the librarians help, Madame Pince.

From sitting in the corner, I discovered a lot of things. The Triwizard Tournament was established in 1294. A friendly competition between the wizarding schools the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. Held once in every five years. The last Tournament was in 1792, held at Hogwarts.

I stared at the names of names, having a hard time pronouncing their name. When I got to the Tournament in 1777 caught my attention. The Champion for Hogwarts was a Ravenclaw student name Sebastian Chimmerah. I read his biography for he was eighteen years old when selected during his seventh year, from a long line of purebloods. He won second place in that tournament, while a Durmstrang student won first. On the second page there was a portrait of the young wizard, with short, frosted brown/blonde hair that is partially spiked and extremely pale skin. He stood proud, with a wand in his hand. I took a second look to see the wand once more.

"Impossible," I whispered.

I looked closer to indeed recognize that wand. How does this man have my mother's wand? Unless he is actually my ancestors if that is possible. The wand was long, as the handle was carved into a lion with a rams hand on the other side resting on the staff, while the rest was carved into a snake's tail. Mom had a wand just like that.

Immediately I gotten up and asked Madame Pince if she had any books or documents of families. Indeed Hogwarts had some, as she summed the book from pureblood families. Thanking her, I took the book and magical documents, heading to my table. An hour I scanned through the book till reaching the Chimmerah family. The family crest was actually a Chimera. They are one of the oldest pureblood families who hold ties to the royalty. This surprised me, until I read deeper about this family.

During the plague and five hundred years the Chimmerah families created a spell that allow turn their blood into another person blood. It was called the Blood Bound. When a noble or wizarding family was running low of heirs to continue their bloodlines, the Chimmerah family would offer their sons mainly, though daughters were used to continue the client legacy. In exchange, a marriage contract was made as the client family would marry off their daughters in exchange for a son.

This surprised me as I went to the document, a scroll of the Chimmerah family; from the founders dating back to the beginning of Wizarding civilization in Brittan. The family tree was shocking, in seeing how many sons there were and women who were married into the family. When I went to the bottom I gawked, there on the center bottom was my mother's name. Edith Anwen Chimmerah, she was an only child of her branch, while a cross was next to her name representing death. Underneath her name said her children's name or in this case, child's name. My name.

There was a sense of discovering in knowing my heritage. When I went to the book about the wand. The Chimmerah Family started with three sons, three wands were made. Not much is known about the wands appearance, yet it says it holds the traits of a chimera and that the magical core of these three wands was the heart string of a chimera. The essence of a chimera was believed to be one of the powerful magical cores documented, however the species went extinct. So there is no other powerful wand other than the elder wand.

"Bridgette!"

I snapped from my book to stare at Hermione.

"Oh, hey," I whispered.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Um…history of the tournament." I answered.

Hermione nodded, "If you ever need help don't be afraid to ask."

"Appreciate the offer, though the book says I can't get any outside help. I have to do it alone." I said.

"I doubt it," Hermione said. "The offer still stands."

"Thanks Hermione," I said.

"Anyway, it's almost time for dinner." She said.

Staring at my watch I was surprised to discover it was indeed almost time for dinner. I have spent three hours reading about the Tournaments and the Chimmerah family that I lost track of time. I nodded and started cleaning up the table.

"So have you prepared for the interview." She asked.

"Interview?" I replied confused.

"Yes, rumor has it all the champions will be interview for Monday's prophet." She explained.

"Interview?" I repeated.

Here's the thing…I get nervous when in an interview. When I did a summer job at a café back home only to discover how insecure I was, voice a bit softer, and a lot of nerves. How I even got the job is the question I'll never know. Now to hear I got to be interview just made things worse. I was someone who wants to keep things personal. Let alone my background is a sensitive subject.

"Bridgette, are you all right?" Hermione asked.

"I'm terrible at interviews." I said.

"It'll be all right." She assured.

"Do you know who the interviewer is?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but rumor has it, it's someone famous." She said.

I groaned as we put the books away and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione tried her best to cheer me up, except she was wasting air. It took her a while to realize I don't feel comfortable.

"Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning we could practice. I'm sure I can whip up some questions that might be asked." She offered.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

She smiled, "its fine, we Gryffindor's have to stick together."

I smiled slightly remembering what Professor McGonagall said about lions and their pride. Once we reached the Great Hall we sat down and waited for the others. Everyone who I acquainted this past week made small talk. Even Ron started talking to me again. He either realized I didn't put my name in or Harry put in a good word. Though I expect no apology.

"Can I have your attention please!" Dumbledore shouted.

The Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore stood in front of the platform where the teacher sat. I then realize there were another chair next to Professor McGonagall and the headmaster's chair that was empty. Oh no, please don't let it be for who I think it is.

"Do to our sudden surprise from the Goblet of Fire, selecting four champions. The Salem Institute will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament. "Dumbledore explained. "My I have the honor to introduce the Principle of the school, Ms. Harriette Bishop!"

The doors to the Great Hall open as Principal Bishop walked down the aisle. A woman who was tall with dominates features, while taking bride of her curvaceous body. As her black hair was kept in a tight bun, contrasting with her pale skin. She wore her black dress with a sheer overlay, filigree and ruffle accented neckline and front button closure and deep purple cloak.

Once she reached the front Dumbledore took her hand and kissed it. "Principal Bishop."

"Headmaster Dumbledore." She greeted voice smooth as velvet.

"I hope you and your students enjoy the rest of the year here at Hogwarts." He said.

"As do I," she said and turned to face the Great Hall till her eyes concentrated on me.

 _We have a lot of work, Miss Blackwood._ Her voice entered my head.

I groaned and bowed my head.

Something _wicked_ has come.

* * *

 **So…what did you all think? I thought I put more back ground about the Chimmerah family. Also what do you guys think about the Flashbacks?**

 **I have an important question for all of you. I need interview questions. What do you think Rita Skeeter would ask Bridgette in the next chapter? Leave your suggestions in the review. I love you incorporate your ideas into the story.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Jackals

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **A/N: Alright, so I got this review and private message about people hating OC's being the main character of the story. First of all, this is fanfiction. Not everything has to be about the main or secondary characters. So if you don't like the story then don't read it. Not every story has to be a romantic love story. I haven't decided on pairings, for now there would be book four's pairing and crushes until I figure out the solid concrete relationships. So there will be some ViktorxHermione moments, and paired crushes. I want my story to be about friendships instead of romance. So please, if you don't like it then don't read it and say you're only reading so you can know the pairings. Also not saying the character's name and type "insert OCs name here because I just don't care to know what her name is". Harry Potter was J.K. Rowling's personal if not special character and Bridgette is mine. Let alone wasting fifteen words when Bridgette Blackwood only has two words.**_

 _ **Fanfiction is about creativity and honoring the books, movies, anime, TV shows, and others that we love. So please, respect all fanfiction writers, fiction press authors, and every writer in history. They put a lot of hard work and efforts to bring their creations come alive and share it to everyone. Just like J.K. Rowling with her hardship in bringing Harry Potter alive through the pages of a book.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Jackals_

I sat in Principal Bishop's living room of her quarters after dinner. She sat acrossed from me with a glass of wine in her hand. The atmosphere was tensive that you can cut a knife through it. As I sat there waiting, she drank her wine in deep of thought.

"Never have I thought you be called." Principal Bishop murmured. "Mr. Quan I would have expect…but you…you were a surprise."

"I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire," I said.

"Knowing you, I believe you. Sadly this is one knot we can't untangle." She said taking another sip of wine. "Now your name has changed history. Four schools now are competing after five hundred years of only three." She breathed with a slight smirk. "We better keep this change going."

"I don't understand." I mumbled.

Principal Bishop leaned forward, a predator in her brown almost amber eyes. "The Salem Institute and many magical schools in the America's haven't been given much credit by the ministries of the old world. Other than Hogwarts with this exchange program with us…it's time we show them the new world."

"So…you're saying…"

"We or in this case, you, are going to win this." She explained.

"You're joking." I said. "You expect me to win this. I'm going against the world's best seeker, Hogwarts finest student, and…and Pretty Miss Princess. I'll be lucky enough to win third."

"Unless you play your cards right…from your appearance and knowledge," She added.

"My appearance?" I asked. "What's wrong with my appearance?"

Principal Bishop chuckled, "For starters you are dressed in Hogwarts uniform. I had word with Headmaster Dumbledore; you will be wearing the new Salem Uniform though your ties and other accessories will be Hogwarts. I already I have your uniform assembled. Makeup will be natural and your hair will be set in a bun. We want to show the world how serious Salem is."

"Oh," I said.

"Also you need to be careful with your words. Reporters here are more like jackals than sharks. Sharks go for the truth, jackals go for the stories. False or true doesn't matter. And knowing you Miss Blackwood and your history is something they will dig their claws into. So if there is a question that is to sensitive or private, one you don't feel comfortable answering say 'No comment'. And say it like you mean it. If they sense emotions, they'll continue prying."

I nodded. Whoever is doing to interview would probably do some research. I'm just afraid if they bring up my mom's murder. If that question ever comes up I would merely say I don't remember or the "No comment." How can a four year old remember such a traumatic event…except me? I remember so much of that night. But I pray the interviewer focus about my school and the now. Probably be pestered in how I got selected.

"Go get some rest," She said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said getting up.

She gotten up and went to her room then came back with a package with shoes on top. My eyes widen to see they held Mary Jane shoes with a slight heel. Now I worry what else the Principal has assembled for the interview tomorrow. So with a goodnight I left the room and headed to Gryffindor Tower.

 **.o0o.**

The next morning, I had woken up early feeling nervous once more. I secretly went to the girl's bathroom to get ready for the interview from showering and everything. Then did my makeup to appear natural, if not put my long dark hair in a bun. Afterwards, I gotten dress into the attire Principal Bishop had assembled.

The outfit was indeed uniform that is for sure. It was more like a suit. A style that is very common in Salem right now. As I put on black tights, a black short skirt that went mid-thigh, a white collar long sleeve blouse, and a jacket. The jacket was navy blue tailcoat with a silver pinstripe pattern, slightly puffed shoulders, bell sleeves with flared cuffs and black a bow on the back and black collar accent, and two gold buttons on the front. Let alone the Salem Institute crest on the left chest pocket. Then the accessory, a dark red tie, and a broach with the Salem Institute crest, which I pinned to the tie. And finally the black leather Mary Jane shoes.

Taking a look at myself in the mirror, I noticed there was a difference. No student would look like this. In fact, I look like a powerful witch than a student. As if my appearance says watch out. Sighing, I left the girls bathroom and went back to the dormitory to return the pajamas and grab my bag.

"Nice outfit," Lavender complimented as she lay in her bed.

"Thanks," I said quietly not wanting to wake the others up.

"It does look better than ours," she murmured. "Are you wearing throughout the entire year?"

"Yeah," I confirmed.

Lavender nodded as she rolled out of bed making her way to the bathroom. I sighed to see Hermione dressed in casual clothes. She was reading a book, almost a textbook that said, "The History of Hogwarts".

"Good book?" I asked.

Hermione looked up and nodded. She placed the book down and got out of bed, "Ready to practice for today's interview?"

I nodded, "Let's do it while getting breakfast."

So with that, Hermione and I headed to the Great Hall. The interview wasn't for another three hours, though practice makes perfect. We had our breakfast, while Hermione asked questions that a reporter would asked. I answered a bit shy at first, but Hermione pointed the flaws out and told me to relax.

Soon Harry and Ron joined in.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Ron asked.

"I'm helping Bridgette with her interview today." Hermione said.

"Yeah," I said.

"If you're nervous, just imagine them naked or in their knickers." Ron suggested.

I mentally shuddered, the last thing I need to see is a naked old man or woman.

Harry chuckled, "Not appealing Ron. Just imagine the interviewer is a close friend. Somebody you would easily talk to."

"Thanks Harry," I said.

Harry nodded as he started eating.

 **.o0o.**

It was time for the interview as I waited in the trophy room. Already Cedric was there dressed in his Hogwarts uniform. Also Viktor Krum, who was wearing his school uniform along with the fur coat and hat, and the Durmstrang staff. Fleur on the other hand was late, no surprise there. So the three of us merely waited, while Cedric and Krum had a Quidditch conversation. Viktor was giving tips for Cedric who was apparently Hufflepuffs seeker.

"Thank you, Viktor." Cedric said.

Viktor merely nodded.

"So Viktor, this is your last year, right?" I asked.

"Dah," he responded.

"What do you plan on doing once you graduate?" I asked.

Viktor stared at me surprised. After a second he recover, "I vould continue Quidditch. Hopefully vin next Vorld Cup."

I nodded, "What about you Cedric?"

"It depends on my NEWT's, though I hope I qualified to work for the ministry." Cedric answered. "And you?"

"Same, depending on my NEWT's." I answered. "Though I'm considering of being an obliviator, just like my dad."

"Is that so," Cedric replied amused.

"Yes, if not satisfy my curiosity in what the Jersey Devil looks like." I added with a chuckle.

"Jersey Devil?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, it's one of America's prized creatures. Though no one knows what it looks like except the Magical Congress of the United States of America and Obliviators who are assigned to protect it. Or at least, prevent average people from seeing it." I answered. "Legend says it appears kangaroo-like with the head of a goat, leathery bat wings, horns, small arms with clawed hands, cloven hooves and a forked tail. Let alone, it emits a blood curdling scream."

"Very frightening," Cedric teased.

Viktor gave a slight chuckle while Cedric laughed. I pouted sticking my tongue out at them. It's true; there is a Jersey Devil, though the MACUSA keeps the creature hidden so poachers wouldn't find it. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures classified the beast XXXXX. Legend says that Newt Scamander even witness the beast.

It wasn't long when Fleur arrived apologizing for being fashionably late. As she wore the Beauxbatons Academy traveling outfit. The photographer fell for her innocent charms and started taking individual photos for the Daily Prophet. As everyone took there's as woman enter the trophy room. She appeared in her forties, with blonde hair set in elaborate and curls exposed her heavy-jawed face. She had penciled-in eyebrows. She wore a green suit with feather or fur like trim, and a lot of jewelry.

The photographer then gestured Fleur and I to sit down. He gestured Fleur and I crossed our legs and hands on our lap. Then he directed Cedric to stand behind Fleur, hands on the chair while Krum was somewhat behind me with his right hand on my chair. With a few more corrections, he took the picture.

I blinked from the bright light as the woman step forward from the smoke, "What a charismatic quartet." She made her way and shook Cedric's hand and everyone else's as she said. "Hello. I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. Heh. You're the juicy news. " She cradles Fleur's cheek. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" then gave a gentle slap, which Fleur did not approve. Rita then walked around the boys, "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" as she messed with Cedric's hair then brought the boys closer together. "Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick? 'Me, Myself, and I' want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers. So who's feeling up to sharing?"

None of us champions answered. Even Viktor seemed less interested in the interview. Rita gave a huff as she looked at me.

"Ladies first," she said as grabbed me up and taking our interview somewhere else.

I almost tripped in my heels but managed to follow her. Our interview was surprisingly in a broom closet. It was descent size to hold maybe five people, as there were a couple of brooms and two stools by the window. There was also a levitated notebook and quill. The place seemed secluded, which I did not like. Ms. Skeeter shut the door soon after with a smile.

"Hm. This is cozy." She murmured.

"It's a broom closet." I stated as a matter of fact.

"Apparently so," she replied gesturing we sit down. "Don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill, do you?"

"No, it's fine." I said sitting down.

"So tell me, Bridgette." She started right away. "Here you sit—an American witch about to compete against three students, not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but has mastered spells that wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams."

I had to bite my tongue from that. It's quite irritating how some people believe the Salem Institute was not highly educated since it is only three hundred years old.

"Excuse me, may I state the Salem Institute is highly educated in advance magic that of every school around the world. So I believe I am capable to compete against the three other students who I hold respect." I said professionally while the quill wrote everything down.

"Forgive me if I offended you," Rita apologized, though her tone indicated it was not convincing. The quill continued to write with loudly that I couldn't help but watch it. "Just ignore the quill."

I nodded taking a deep breath as she continued.

"So I did some digging and I discovered you actually have dual citizenship?" She asked.

"Yes, my mother was British while my father is American." I answered.

"In fact, your mother was Edith Blackwood nee Chimmerah." She continued.

"Yes," I confirmed, with caution.

"How does it feel to actually be in your mother's school? It must be exciting?"

"Indeed, when I was selected into the exchange program, I was ecstatic to relive in my mom's footsteps. Even for just a year." I said with a slight smile.

"Though you were selected into Gryffindor while she was Hufflepuff," she noted.

"Yes, and I enjoy the house of Gryffindor. Everyone there is generous and quite amusing." I said.

Rita gave a false smile, "You're story is well known. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?"

"Pardon." I replied. "I didn't intentionally sign up for it. You see, somebody-"

"Of course you didn't." Rita interrupted. "Everyone loves a rebel, Bridgette." She chuckled then told her quill, "Scratch that last."

"No really, you see somebody thought it would be funny to put the entire sixth and seventh years name in. Somehow the Goblet of Fire sensed another school and load and behold, my name came out." I tried to explain.

Rita nodded though she seemed less interested on the fact, "Speaking of your mom, were she alive, how do you think she'd feel? Proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows, at best a pathological need for attention…at worst, a psychotic death wish?"

I tried to think of a comment when I noticed something on the notepad that the quill wrote. "What the, my eyes aren't 'glistening with the ghosts of my past.'"

Rita merely shrugged, "To answer your question, my mother would be concern like any mother for their child. My father is very proud of me."

"Yet, is position as an oblivator had made things complicate for attention?" she insisted.

"My father did everything he could after we both lost my mom. He is the most amazing man out there and I couldn't wish for a better dad." I said.

Rita nodded while her quill wrote. She continues on the interview focusing about my opinion of the Tournament, life as a Salem student, and even by surprise who designed my clothes. I did my best to explain that the clothes that I am wearing where issued by my school in our colors. She nodded as she muttered, 'Sadly not the best material.' I tried to mask most of my anger and distaste in this woman. Principal Bishop was right; Rita Skeeter was nothing more than a jackal.

"Now, people are curious in what happen on the dreadful night." Rita said. "Can you elaborate what happen?"

I sighed, "I'm sad to say I don't remember much from that night. Only that a monster took my mother away from me."

Rita nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss. Although, I must ask, Bartemius Crouch Jr was the Death Eater who killed your mother. But rumor claims his wand had fired the killing curse twice and you my dear survived the killing curse."

I paused staring at her. How does she know of this? The trial against the Death Eater of that keen detail was confidential. Only the jury knew about the record of his wand. I took a deep breath, "No comment."

"People are curious, by any chance did that second curse was aimed at you." She intruded. "Bridgette, have you survived the killing curse?"

"No comment," I answered.

Rita Skeeter's smiled widen after I said that. "So this little rumor is not true. That you survive the killing curse like Harry Potter."

"How does this relate to the Tournament?" I replied.

"Readers are just curious." She said. "So in your opinion, how does it feel knowing Bartemius Crouch Jr is dead, after one year in Azkaban?"

 _That I wished he rot longer in hell,_ I thought. Bartemius Crouch Jr. died in Azkaban after a year from an illness. It's known that dementors destroyed the souls of their prisoners and the conditions are worse than imagine. But deep down, I wanted that man to live his entire life in Azkaban so he can suffer what he has done to me and other victims.

"No comment." I said.

Rita nodded, "Last question. What is it like to be in the same house as Harry Potter?"

"Seriously," was the word that came out of my mouth.

 **.o0o.**

Rita Skeeter and I left the broom closet and back into the trophy room. The woman went over to Fleur escorting her to the broom closet. I wished I had a moment to warn her about that woman. Taking a deep breath I went over to Cedric who was gazing at the trophies.

"Warning, that woman has no respect." I said.

"Was she that awful?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, as if she wants our darkest secrets." I answered.

Cedric nodded, "Thanks for the warning."

I nodded as I turned to leave the trophy room. I was about leave so I can change into normal clothes and hang out with Eliza. We barely got a chance to actually hangout with the Housing system. Truly the Houses separate students than let them be one student body.

"Bridge-it." A voice said. I turned around to see Viktor who walked over to me. He seemed very determine as he posture was straight.

"Um…something wrong, Viktor?" I asked.

"I vos vondering if you can help me." He answered.

"Um sure, with what?" I asked.

"Girl you hang out vith. The one vith curly brown hair." He started. "Vhat is her name?"

"Oh, her name is Hermione Granger." I said.

"Herm-own-ninny," He tried to say.

I nodded, "Are you interested in meeting her?"

Viktor nodded. I thought how to introduce Hermione to Viktor. It's surprising that this famous seeker would need help in attracting a female's attention. Unless Viktor Krum is totally different. And meeting him officially today and remembering the time he saved me…he wasn't like most celebrities. Then I remember something, we both have Alchemy together.

"Well, Hermione and I usually study together in the library. You can join us as we study for alchemy and other classes." I offered.

"You vould do that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I said.

Viktor nodded. He must think it's strange that me, a girl, is not going all fan-craze on him. I couldn't imagine the female population is, with him being a famous seeker. But I don't see him as a celebrity. I see him as a talented person and know that he is human.

"So Monday, during free period…want to work on our Alchemy assignment that is due on Wednesday?" I offered to lighten the mood.

"Dah," he answered.

"Great, see ya later." I said then left.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Friends

**_Blood Bound_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

 ** _A/N: There is a poll. Read the bottom of the story to find out and details._**

* * *

 _Chapter9: Friends_

On Sunday I laid in the pebbled ground while my feet soaked in the lake. Eliza sat next to me fidgeting with the CD player she brought. After several attempts she got the batteries in and put the Hex Girls CD in. The first song was "I'm a Hex Girl" one of my favorite songs that my feet were tapping in the water making a slight splash.

"I'm so glad you brought that." I said.

"Same here, I'm surprise how limited they are on technology." Eliza said.

"I've seen a few radios," I said.

"But it's the same songs over and over again with quidditch." She countered.

"True," I said.

Since we had arrived to Hogwarts, we discovered how behind of the century the school was. There were no televisions, computers, music players, or anything from the eighties or nineties. As if the wizarding world of Britain had stopped at a certain time frame and never moved forward. I asked Lavender if she knew what a phone was as she stared at me strangely. Nearly on the purebloods and some half-bloods hardly understood these objects, except the muggle born and half-blood.

"So any word from the first task?" Eliza asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered, sitting up. "All I know is that the first task is in late November."

"What do you think you'll have to face?" She asked.

"I have no clue." I said. "If it is a test of broom skills…I'm going to be third, since both guys are seekers."

Eliza chuckled then sighed, "I'm worry. You said yesterday this might be revenge from Mr. Crouch."

"And I can't do anything about it. My magic is contracted to the Goblet of Fire. The only way out is to compete." I grumbled. "I just hope I don't have to kill anybody or creature"

"Yes, you and your care for magical creatures. You vegetarian." She teased.

"Hey, I enjoy white and red meat." I protest. "I just think magical creatures deserve some respect."

Back in America most magical creatures have rights, freedom, and respect. Especially house elves. Since the civil war, house elves are free and when seeking work they are under contract and earn payment. My family has a house elf name Holley. She is very kind and generous, a nanny to all the Blackwood children. She was like a second mother to me since I lost my mom. Without Holley things would had been difficult during dark times.

Soon we decided to head inside for the weather started to get chilly. Once in the castle we went our separate ways. Although, as I walked, I noticed Professor Snape and High Master Kakaroff were whispering. Professor Snape seemed irritated, as if he was trying to avoid the wizard who kept touching his forearm. As they stopped, I walked passed them finding their conversation not important.

"He is coming." Hissed Kakaroff.

"Don't say it aloud." Snape seethed.

Who is coming I thought.

 **.o0o.**

The next day after classes, I waited at the entrance of the library. I had my alchemy book in hand waiting for Viktor. I wonder if he was actually going to come or did he change his mind. He seemed determined to meet Hermione, but could his celebrity fame direct him to another girl? Hermione walked by five minutes ago saying she'll find a table we could use. The girl was by far the wisest witch of her age, and taking courses that not many fourth years get. Our study group started several days ago, when we were both in the common room. I was reading my charms trying to pronounce a spell with difficulty, until Hermione pronounced it.

Back in Salem students learn both old and new magic. With the New world being more open, wandless magic is a must to know. So to orally announce old spell is a bit of a difficulty for me. As for Hermione, she seemed interested in some charms and spells I know. So we created a study group, as I help her with certain subjects she wants to know for O.W.L.s while she helped me with other things. I pray Viktor joining us would disrupt out equal atmosphere.

I sighed and pulled out the Daily Prophet while waiting. Front cover was the group picture of the Triwizard Tournament. On top as front words says The Four Champions! While underneath is basic detail of each champion from name, age, school, and status. When I say my on status, I noted Rita Skeeter put Obliviator to be. Cedric had future ministry member, Viktor - forever hottest seeker. She must have eavesdropped on the conversation. As for Fleur was a surprise Veela searching for love. Who would have thought Fleur was part Veela. More details of the Four Champions will be announced on Wednesdays Prophet.

A click of the heels snapped me out reading. Looking up to see Viktor who held his Alchemy book. I gave him a friendly smile.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Dah," Viktor answered.

I nodded and lead the way where Hermione and I would usually study. In the very back corner was Hermione with her books, parchment, and quill at the ready, covering half the table. As we reached the table, Hermione looked up only have her eyes widen when seeing Viktor.

"Hey Hermione, is it alright if Viktor joined us. He and I have an Alchemy paper due on Wednesday" I whispered.

"Um…sure." Hermione mumbled.

Viktor's lip slightly twitched to a small smile. Afterwards, we sat down and started reviewing the alchemy text books. Since we were in the library, Viktor and I had to whisper, but his accent made it difficult to understand in a soft voice. So what we did was write down our opinions and top important notes while using a translator spell Hermione provided. An hour of notes, we work on our paper. As usual I wrote in pencil in my composition note book. It's better to do a rough draft in pencil and finished the assignment in quill.

Through the next hour of studying and homework Viktor would occasionally look up to gaze at Hermione. He only did it when she wasn't looking. However, every time she felt eyes on her, she would look up except he was back to his paper acting as if nothing happen. Awe, he's acting like a school boy. Maybe in time they will get along. The only down side to this is the fan girls who would snicker around the aisles watching Viktor.

We tried to ignore them, but it was quite irritating. It wasn't long when another girlish giggles could be heard when Viktor stretched his arm over his head. Seriously, how could a stretch be interesting?

"Oh honestly, if you're not going to study or check out a book then leave!" Hermione snapped at the fan girls.

The girls glared at Hermione before leaving.

"Bravo," I whispered.

"Seriously, this is a library and not a shopping center." Hermione said. "Its girls like them that give us a bad name."

"Couldn't agree more." I said and closed my textbook. "Well, I think I had enough studying for the day." Then turned to Viktor, "Again tomorrow?"

Viktor nodded as he closed his book. Hermione seemed to agree, though she would stay longer decided to join me. As we girls got up, Viktor immediately stood up so sudden it surprised us. He gave a bow then left in a marched kind of way.

"Okay," I said quietly.

And on Tuesday it was the same. After classes all three of us would meet up and study or do our homework. Viktor and I did a once through in each of our Alchemy papers to see if we both has the top priorities, then did the final draft. Viktor would watch Hermione and she would ignore him. No words were said, yet when we left Hermione asked me if Viktor was going to join us throughout our study group. I shrug, for I wasn't entirely sure. Even though Viktor and I hardly communicate except in study group and Tournament meetings…I hardly knew him.

 **.o0o.**

Wednesday came. The girls and I went to the Great Hall to get breakfast. However, something wasn't right. There was a change in the atmosphere. The room wasn't full, yet students were huddle around the Daily Prophet. Did something important happen to grasp the attention of the student body?

As Hermione, Ginny, and I were walking to join our friends many had their eyes on me. It wasn't until an Angelina who was surrounded by Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, and Neville reading aloud.

"A dark secret has been reveal of a second survivor from the killing curse roams in Hogwarts as Bridgette Blackwood, age 17, suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament. Her eyes swimming with the ghosts of her past, and choking back tears from witnessing her Mother's death, Edith Blackwood nee Chimmerah. As she herself suffered and survived from the ultimate unforgivable curse. The evidence lies deep in her left forearm in shape of an fl-"

I yank the paper out of Angelina hand before she could finish that sentence. How could Rita Skeeter know about my burn, I practically didn't answer any questions involving the Unforgivable Curse? So how could she know and violate my privacy? All eyes were on me some with caution while others were shock. When I stared at Harry whose scar was showing, brought back that dark memory.

Unable to face judgment, I turned around and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Bridgette!"

Ignoring them I ran. All their eyes were on me. They know and I could tell they believe it. Unlike Salem where the students thought it was a joke. But here, they absorbed the information and taken grasp. Now no one will see me the same way again. All thanks to Professor Moody and Rita Skeeter.

I hid in a broom closet and curled on the ground. I tried to hold back tears while caressing my ugly arm. The evidence of surviving the killing curse thanks to my bracelet…thanks to my mom. If it wasn't for her charming this heirloom…I would have been dead. But surviving such a deadly curse came with a consequence. One that my father wanted to avoid…fame. He wanted me to live a normal life and so he and those who were part of the terrible event kept it a secret.

Suddenly there was a soft glow. It took shape of a butterfly and flew around me till landing on my knee. Curiously I touched the ghostly butterfly to feel a lukewarm temperature. Once touched the butterfly sparked into a small fireworks. The small performance made me smile a little.

Standing up, I corrected my appearance and exited to see Fred and George standing there.

"Nice firework," I mumbled.

"Thought we should test it." Fred said.

"Agree, and it seem to work." George said.

"Well, it worked." I said.

Both twins wrapped their arms around me, "Cheer up, Bridge."

"We see you as our favorite Yankee." Fred said.

"Yeah, not like Potter." George added.

"Thanks guys." I said.

The twins nodded. For a moment I thought they would ask twenty questions about the scar and surviving the killing curse. Nope, they merely escorted me to our Defense Against the Dark Arts and throughout our day. Though it didn't stop the staring and whispers…it at least didn't let anyone come near us.

I just hope it doesn't get worse.

* * *

 **So what do you all think?**

 **I hope everyone had a great holiday!**

 **Okay, so I'm going to start a poll which you my lovely readers have to vote on. So I'm having a hard time in deciding who would take Bridgette to the Yule Ball. Now I'll keep this poll up until we reached the chapter in who will ask our witch to the ball. And the candidates are:**

 **George Weasley**

 **Cedric Diggory (If you choose Cedric then Harry asks Cho to the Yule Ball.)**

 **Or a Durmstrang student**

 **If you think there is somebody that could be Bridgette's date, don't be afraid to suggest it.**

 **The polls open now until the chapter comes to who will ask her to the ball.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Talk

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 10: The Talk_

Days turned into weeks since Rita Skeeter article from the Daily Prophet. I wish I could say things gotten better, except that would be a lie. Many students stare at me. Many asked to see my burn. I've never been self-conscious about my burn until now. And then a young Gryffindor name Colin Creevey asking for my picture and autograph. Serious, how is it that I survive a killing curse make me famous. I wasn't cursed by the Dark Lord, only his follower. Yet people murmured saying "Look it's the girl who lived."

My room mates soon bothered me about it. Lavender going all about the gossip. When I walked in to her gossiping about Parvati about my past, I snapped and told her to shut up. No my curse did not kill the death eater like Harry Potter did with the Dark Lord. They don't know what I went through. They both have their mothers so they need to shut up and respect the dead. Then Hermione and Ginny tried to cheer me up…but their efforts are in vain. Since I accidently walked in on a conversation be them and Ron and Harry about old articles of the incident. Even to this day I avoided Harry. Avoided Hermione in the Library.

Then this boy from Slytherin with silvery blond hair name Draco Malfoy started to torment me. He and his goons walking about as a girl in his company cast jinxes on me. There was many times I trip and tumble for no apparent reason. Yet I ignore them, even Draco's antics of insults for my nationality.

Matters soon gotten worse with Axel. He was beyond pissed that I've never told him the curse. Eliza tried to say that it was his fault for not taking the rumors in Salem seriously. Yet Axel wouldn't let me explained. He has changed since joining Syltherin. Jose gave his condolences and said he'll understand in time. I was lucky to have Eliza and Jose, even Principal Bishop tried to get hold of the Daily Prophet to fix this after showing her my memory of the interview in a Pensieve. The only people in Gryffindor who understands or not pushing it were Angelina, Fred, and George. They don't bring up the interview. Basically they talk about the present, and the twins trying to cheer me up. Their jokes occasionally bringing a smile.

It was October, as I lay in bed having the same dream of my mother's death. I gasped wide awake feeling cold sweats cover my body. My left arm was shaking as I sat up and nursed it. Once I calmed down, I looked around to see the other girls were still asleep. It was late in the night and sleep seemed to evade me. So quietly I grabbed my book of _The Hobbit._ It wasn't a surprise that Tolkien was actually from the magical world. Although, squib, he had his own magic through words.

Quietly I made my way down to the common room until hearing voices. It sounded like Harry talking to another male.

" _Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."_ The man said.

"What are you saying?" Harry Asked.

" _I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater. And no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban."_

I was walking down the steps.

"Someone's coming." Harry said.

" _Keep your friends close, Harry_." The male voice said.

I entered the common room to only find Harry. My eyes wandered around to see if there was a second person. I then checked the portraits to find them asleep as well. Harry stood up covering the fire place.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked tiredly.

"What? Who says I was talking to anyone?" Harry replied fast.

"I swear, I heard another voice." I muttered.

"Maybe you're imagining things." Harry suggested.

I rubbed my eyes, "It's late. Why are you?"

"Couldn't sleep." Harry answered. "And you?"

"Nightmare." I confessed, walking over to one of the couches and sat down.

Harry turned his head at the fire place then back at me. Awkwardness engrossed the room between the two of us. It was quite uncomfortable. Sighing, I sat up straight.

"I guess we should talk." I suggested.

Harry nodded as he came over and sat down next to me on the couch.

"So…" Harry started.

"Shall I start from the beginning?" I suggested. "Hear my side of the story."

Harry nodded.

I took a deep breath. "It was 1980. I was three at the time when it happen. Though cliché as it sound, it was a dark and stormy night. My mom was tucking me into bed when she sensed a disturbance in the floo barrier. She somehow knew who it was and quickly hid me in my closet and put this bracelet on me." As I lower the sleeve of my shirt and showed him the bracelet. "She told me to never take it off and to be quiet…"

And I continued onward of what happened that night. Harry was surprised when I told him Mad-Eye Moody saved me. Afterwards, I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the burn. His eyes widen of what the Killing Curse did to my flesh. How it molten my skin in the shape of flames.

"I'm alive because my mom charmed this bracelet. A protection spell…but it came at a price." I finished.

Harry nodded as I covered the burn.

"How come your incident isn't known?" He asked.

I sighed, "My dad and Professor Moody wanted to keep it a secret. The last thing my parents wanted was for me to live in fame under the wrong circumstances. So when the Death Eater was caught and the Ministry looked into my memory they saw me getting struck by a spell. Only select few know of the spell being the unforgivable curse."

"And Barty Crouch Jr. killed your mother?" he asked.

"That's what the Daily Prophet says," I muttered, arms crossed.

Harry nodded once more as we sat there in silence. Only the sounds of the fire place engrossed the room. With a deep breath I spoke, "I had these dreams about you."

Harry looked at me strangely, so I went in deep detail. "Last year I had these dreams…or visions of you and dementors. Can you confirm this?"

"Yeah, I dealt with them." He answered with a shuddered.

"I see," I sighed. "Things are not right."

"Yeah, the world cup, Triwizard Tournament, and us." Harry listed. "We both are having dreams."

"What are yours about?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it involved Vold-"he stopped himself.

"Voldemort." I finished. "Honestly, a name is a name."

Harry nodded, "It involved Voldemort and two of his followers. They want me…but they couldn't…as one man had an idea. Then Voldemort fires the killing curse at me."

I took his dream in, absorbing every detail, "Have you told any of the professors?"

"No," he answered.

"If this dream continues…it might be wise if you report this to Dumbledore of Professor McGonagall." I suggested.

If you think about it, Harry Potter and I are the only two people who had survived the killing curse. Sure it was a coincidence for us to be here do to the exchange program. But it feels different with my name drawn out of the Goblet of Fire or how the Sorting Hat behaved during the choosing ceremony. I wondered, remembering how our scars hurt during the World Cup.

"Can I try something?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second then nodded. I rolled up the sleeve to my burn again and carefully raised it near Harry's scar that was in shape of a lightning bolt. The moment our scars were near each other a rapid jolt of pain consumed us. As Harry placed a hand over his scar gasping while I pulled my arm back grabbing it with a hiss. Okay, not to do that again. A few minutes later the pain vanished leaving us confused.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we got a lot in common." I said.

"Apparently so," he mumbled.

Afterwards Harry and I just talked about anything. Anything that doesn't relate to the dark arts, the Killing Curse, or our dark past. Harry told me of his misadventures the past few years while being in Hogwarts, especially last year. Although, I sensed he was holding back on a certain detail, but I didn't pestered. Only enjoyed how he learned the Patronus charm, fought against a werewolf, and defeating the Dementors from killing a man from the kiss of death.

"Tis getting late," I noted after seeing the clock was two in the morning.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

We gotten up and headed into our dorms wishing each other a good night.

 **.o0o.**

When the day came I decided to wander around the outer castle. There weren't much people exploring the ground, so there was somewhat of privacy. My thoughts bestowed upon me in the conversation I had with Harry. How similar our lives were. We both were struck by the killing curse and our mothers died for it. The question is, did Mrs. Potter used the same spell as my mom or differently. Also why does our scar react to one another? Harry mentions his hurt when trouble comes. It's the same with me.

As I reached the lake I noticed Neville ankles deep in the lake analyzing aquatic plants. I walked over to him. "I thought there was a giant squid in these waters."

Neville was started as he looked up

"Care to join me?" he offered.

"No thanks, I prefer my feet to be dry today." I said, sitting by the tree where his stuff was. "But I'll keep you company."

"Thanks," Neville said as he went back to his expedition in the water. Each aquatic plant he would think aloud of the fine details. As he mumbled, "Amazing."

It wasn't until thirty minutes later did he say that word constantly.

"That would be the fiftieth time you said 'amazing'." I pointed out.

Neville chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, right, sorry."

"It's nothing," I said and picked up the book and read the tittle aloud. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs."

"Yeah, Moody gave it to me." He said happily.

I scroll through the pages, "Are you interested in herbology?"

"Maybe, I find plants fascinating." He said

"Indeed they are once source of true magic." I said.

I stop on a page where certain water plants can be charmed for something else, by enhancing their unique qualities. Time went on as I read through the book, finding the details rather interesting, especially the illustration. Suddenly there was a splash. Looking up I saw Neville in the water. He stared at me blushing, probably feeling embarrassed. I gave a sincere smile before getting up and offering him a hand.

"C'mon, let's head inside before you catch a cold." I said.

Neville nodded as he took my hand, "Thanks."

I smiled and pulled him up. We gather our things and headed back to Hogwarts. Neville continue his monologue of the plants in Black Lake. I nodded and gave a few questions merely to satisfy his interest. Once we reached Gryffindor common room, Neville went to his dorm to change while I waited. I waited, thinking we could go to the Great Hall for lunch.

As I waited, sitting on a couch a few younger Gryffindors came in wearing some large pin. They stared at me as they walked over.

"Look what we're wearing." The girl said.

The badge was large with Cedric Diggory's face and name then magically transformed to the trophy saying "True Champion", after it went green saying "Blackwood Blows" with my face. That was low even for these two Gryffindors. It actually hurt. But I would not let them be satisfied.

"Ha, ha, very creative. I'm sure Cedric will appreciate your support." I said. The gotten up leaving the common room. But as I walked around Hogwarts I see more and more of the students wearing the stupid badges, especially the Slytherin.

Great.

* * *

 **So…what do you all think? I know it wasn't much.**

 **The poll is finally set on my Profile for who will take Bridgette to the Yule Ball.**

 **George Weasley: 1**

 **Cedric Diggory: 1**

 **Durmstrang Student: 0**

 **The polls will remain up until the chapter comes of the asking to the Yule Ball. If you are unable to get to the polls, you are always welcome to cast your vote on Review.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review and don't forget to vote!**


	12. Chapter 11: Dragons Why did it have to

**_Blood Bound_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the students of Salem_**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Dragons, why did it have to be dragon?_

The badges were an insult. Everywhere I go students of Hogwarts were wearing them. Mostly Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The only people who weren't wearing them were my friends, the Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. When I asked a Durmstrang student why he wasn't wearing those awful badges, he looked at me and laughed. Saying that badges like those doesn't show and healthy rivalry, let alone it targeting a girl instead of all three competitors. I respected that while Beauxbatons girl joined the conversation saying those badges were hideous.

So it's nice to know there is a proper competition with the other schools. During Defense Against the Dark Arts, Cedric Diggory tried to come over but the twins prevented him. I didn't want to talk to him. If he was the one created those badges then there is no point in talking to me. The Twins made sure of that and the classes they weren't in, Angelina or Eliza kept me distracted. This went on for a week.

When I couldn't handle the badges being shoved in my face, I went to the library in the far back corner studying. The library was always quiet and a place of serenity…minus Madam Pince breathing down your next if you are in possession of the rare books. As I study, I noticed Viktor Krum and Hermione sharing a table. I couldn't help but smile seeing how their relationship was going. When I talked to Hermione, she says it's strange to have him there, yet the company is appreciated.

Although, Hermione noticed something Viktor was reading. I wasn't sure when Harry came over to me nervously.

"Tell me you didn't blow up Professor Snape's classroom?" I asked quietly.

"It's Dragons." Harry answered.

"What?" I replied confused. Did he just say Dragons? As in the fire breathing, flying lizard dragons?

Harry sat down next to me and leaned forward, "Ron's brother Charlie works for the Romanian Dragon Reserve and they brought dragons."

"For the first task?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Hermione, Ron, and I saw them the other day." Harry said. "There are four dragons, Swedish Short-Snout, Common Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, and the Hungarian Horntail."

I sat there absorbing this information in. Dragons, they are the most dangerous creatures in the magical community. If I recall, the Ministry of Magic classified them as XXXXX. In other words, they can kill wizards.

"Who else knows?" I asked.

"Viktor does, Hermione informed him." Harry whispered.

I nodded and immediately gotten up and left the library. Harry followed me, "Where are you going?"

"I have to inform the others." I said.

"But you and Viktor would have the advantage." Harry said.

"It doesn't matter, if we were against griffin, trolls, or Boggart it's not to worry. Dragons are a different category of not telling." I said.

Harry sighed as he followed me around. We first met up with Fleur who was talking with her friends at the great hall having tea. She was surprised to see me, but when I asked her to speak with me in private she gladly did so. We went to the wall leaving Harry with the other Beauxbatons.

"What is it, Bridgette?" Fleur asked.

I took a deep breath, "It is about our first task."

"Oui," She said.

"It's dragons." I whispered so the other students couldn't here. "We're dealing with dragons for the first task."

Fleur's blue eyes widen when hearing this, "Sacrebleu!"

I shushed, "We can't spoil this to the others."

Fleur nodded, "Merci."

"You're welcome." I said. "Excuse me, I got to inform Cedric."

"Or let ze boy rot for ze 'idious badges." She suggested.

I chuckled, "As much I would considered it, it wouldn't be good sportsmanship."

Fleur nodded once more and we parted our separate ways. Harry followed again blushing madly from the conversation he had with the other Beauxbatons. As we walked, Harry asked some of the Hufflepuff students if they have seen Cedric. One nodded saying he was with his friends at the court yard. Thanking them, we made our way there.

However many students were getting in my way. All muttering I've cheated or that I stink. Harry told ignore. Though it was hard with them flashing their badges. A boy even ran around saying "Cedric Rules." As we made our way outside, more students blocked us.

"Like the badge?" a Hufflepuff boy asked while the girl laughed.

"You know, for someone who is in the house of Hufflepuff…you aren't fair play and kind." I said.

The two Hufflepuff eyes widen when I said that and step aside. To think I wanted to be in their house. Maybe Hufflepuff was true to their name back when my mom was in school. Otherwise they are mean. Loyal to their house mate, but mean to others.

I spotted Cedric with his friends on a bench. Taking a deep breath I walked over to them.

"Oi, look. Bridgette." One boy said. The friends cheered while Cedric sat up straight. "Read the badge, Blackwood."

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Cedric.

"All right." Cedric answered.

"You blow, Blackwood!" another boy shouted.

We left Cedric friends while Harry followed. Although, Harry kept watched while Cedric and I spoke behind the tree.

"Dragons. That is the first task." I said quietly. "They got one for each of us."

Cedric humerus face fell, "D—you're serious."

"Yeah. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw them." I answered.

"And, um…Fleur and Krum, do…they…." He asked.

"Yeah. I just talked with Fleur." I answered.

"Come on, Ced, leave her." One of Cedric friends called.

"Yeah, she's the enemy."

"Unless you're snogging?"

 _Snogging? What on earth is that?_ I thought. Seriously, I have no clue on English slang here. In fact, there are some words that are sound different from people in the United Kingdom than it is in America. Let alone slang! I even got confused when Lavender said it was cold out that I would need my jumper. Jumper as in American translation is for sweater.

Irritated by their calls, started walking though Cedric grabbed my arm. I glared at him to let go.

"Listen. About the badges. I've asked them not to wear them, but…" he started.

"You should have told them than asked them." I said harshly.

Asking is an option, telling them is a demand. Cedric realized this and nodded.

"Tell me, did you have any part in this campaign?" I asked.

Cedric shook his head, "No, the Slytherin started it."

"Slytherin." I repeated.

"I'll see if I can get them to stop wearing them." He offered.

"I would appreciate that. I'm tired of people shoving it in my face." I said.

With nothing else to say, Cedric and I parted ways. I walked over to Harry as we made our way back inside only to collide into a group of Slytherin. However, when I looked up I realized it was Axel wearing the stupid badge. All that rolled up anger finally snapped with a punch of betrayal to see my cousin wearing that awful thing. Let alone the idea that Axel could've been part in making that stupid accessory.

"You fucking jerk." I said shoving him.

"Oh really." Axel challenged.

"The silent treatment and avoidance I can handle, but this." I said poking at his badge. "Is low, even for you."

"Anything else?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, stay away from me." I answered.

"Fine," Axel said, shoving me as he walked by.

I growled feeling so tensed and frustrated that I'm ready to explode. I turned around to head to the Gryffindor tower. Harry continued to follow as he walked up about to say something when an annoying voice interrupted him.

"Why so tense, Blackwood?" looking up I saw Draco Malfoy hanging in a tree. Terrific. Just add more fuel to the fire shall we.

I continued to walk yet Malfoy pry, "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you'll last ten minutes in this tournament." He jumped off the tree landing on his feet and walked over. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

I was going to tell him off. I don't get his problem. I and my family have no association with the Malfoy family. So why in Merlin's name is he bothering me?

Harry beat me to the punch, "We don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy" then gave him a shove. "He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic."

Harry walked back over to me. Yet Malfoy wouldn't have any of that as he pulled out his wand. Before I could pull out my wand, "Oh, no, you don't, sonny!" Professor Moody appeared out of nowhere and transfigured Draco into a white ferret. My eyes widen to never expect a teacher to use magic on a student.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when there back is turned!" Professor Moody scolded. He marched over moving his wand up a down levitating the white ferret. "You stinking…cowardly…scummy…back-shooting!"

Everyone was laughing at the performance at hand. Even Harry, Cedric, and I were chuckling at the event. Though wrong it was, it felt right. Sadly one of Draco's friend fetched Professor McGonagall. She rushed in surprised in what she was seeing.

"Professor Moody!" She said. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching." Moody growled.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widen, "Is that a-? Is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret." Moody sarcastically said, as he pulled the pants to one Slytherin boy and shoved Draco inside. The boy whose name I believe was Crabbe cried out. His buddy Goyle rushed in trying to get their friend out yet got bitten in the process. I had a hand over my mouth to suppress any more laughter while tears of joy were falling. Moody turned around and gave Harry and me a wink. Draco managed to crawl out of Crabbe pants through the leg scurry away. Although, the fun ended when Professor McGonagall transfigured the white ferret back to his human form.

Draco stood up, his expression priceless of bewilderment. "My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?" Moody shouted, shoving his staff to a student and chased after Draco around the tree. "Is that a threat!"

"Professor!" Professor McGonagall scolded, trying to get the ex-auror attention.

Draco escaped as he and his friends ran across the courtyard. Professor moody stopped as he shouted, "I could tell you stories about your father that would curl your greasy hair, boy!"

"Alastor!" McGonagall scolded standing in front of him.

"It doesn't end here!" Moody shouted.

"Alastor." The elder professor said in a serious voice while aiming her wand at his face catching the wizard's attention. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

Professor Moody looked down like a young boy who was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. He lifted his eyes staring at McGonagall. "He might have mentioned it."

"You will do well to remember it." She enforced, before leaving.

However as Professor McGonagall back was turned, Moody made a face, literally sticking his tongue at her. Afterwards, he grabbed his staff and started walking.

"You. Come with me." He ordered.

"See ya later, Harry." I said.

Harry nodded while still chuckling from the show. I quickly followed Professor Moody as we made our way to the DADA classroom. During the walk I felt much better. All that frustration and anger vanished from watching Professor Moody transfiguring Draco into a ferret. I guess laughter is the best medicine after all.

Once we enter the DADA classroom, we headed up to Professor Moody's office. The Office seemed small, with a desk, two mirrors, a black trunk, cot, and book shelves. But there were tons of unique magnify glasses and mirrors that went everywhere. Professor Moody marched over to his desk and sat down. He knelt down removing a silver prosthetic leg and set it on the desk with a sigh of relief. What looked like a mirror showed his reflections, along with other faces? The other faces stared back with beady black eyes.

"That's a Foe-Glass." Moody explained. "Lets me keep an eye on my enemies. If I can see the whites of their eyes, they're standing right behind me."

He burst out laughing. Suddenly there was a distant shouting as the black intricate trunk rattled about. A moment later it stopped. I gulped staring at the trunk and then back to Moody.

"Wouldn't even bother telling you what's in there. You wouldn't believe it if I did." He then kicked a stool over and pulled out his wand. "Sit."

I nodded coming over and sat down.

"Now…what are you going to do about your dragon?" he asked.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure, sir."

"Listen to me, Blackwood." He started. "Your pal, Diggory? He could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time. Miss Delacour? She's as much a fairy princess as I am. As for Krum, his head may be filled with sawdust, but Karkaroff's is not. They'll have a strategy. And you can bet that it will play to Krum's strengths. Hm?" he leaned forward shaking my shoulder. "Come on, Blackwood. What are your strengths?"

"I…um…I'm good with charms."

"Better than good, the way I heard from Principle Bishop." Moody said.

"But not as good as my mom." I said.

Professor Moody pulled back as he tapped his wand on my heart. "Think again."

All afternoon I went over a list of charms that I know off that could be to my advantage. Professor Moody would listen giving notes. As I form a strategy and he would give an insulted like comment while drinking from his flask. The situation was drastic, impossible to comprehend if not overwhelming. All I am allowed is a wand for the task.

Soon it was getting late and Professor Moody dismissed me.

"You have until November 24th to have plan, Blackwood." He said. "Better start thinking hard."

I nodded as I grabbed my satchel and started making my way out. The moment I reached the door, the black trunk rattled again.

" _Bridgette!"_ a distant voice shouted.

I turned around to see Professor Moody kicking the trunk.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No, now move along lass." He answered.

I nodded hesitantly. For a second I thought Mad-Eye Moody called my name. With a deep breath I left the classroom and headed to the Gryffindor Common room.

Dragons, why did it have to be dragons?

* * *

 **Alright Here Are the Polls So Far in Who will Take Bridgette To The Yule Ball:**

 **George Weasley: 4**

 **Cedric Diggory: 2**

 **A Durmstrang Student: 1**

 **Other: 1**

 **The polls will continue until we probably reached the chapter when Professor McGonagall teaches her students how to dance and Harry and Ron trying to find a date. If you are unable to get into the polls, you can always leave your choice in the reviews. You can vote once per chapter, so if you voted on the polls, you can continue your vote on Review.**

 **Thanks for Reading and Please Review or Vote!**


	13. Chapter 12: Hogsmeade Weekend

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Hogsmeade Weekend_

Dragons.

Dragons.

Dragons.

I've been doing nothing but focus on my school work and dragon research. The library has become a friend, for I've been here every first break and after school hours. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Hagrid, and Professor Moody of serious questions in the class they teach. Although three of the four teachers are impressed of my dedication in class…it wasn't enough.

Hermione even helped me on research as we looked deep into the dragons in general. Viktor even joined though as usual he doesn't say much. So all three of us were huddled of all the textbooks related to dragons. I probably know the definitions of these dragons from the back of my hand from what Harry told me. But the two most worried dragons to get were the Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail. Harry said Hagrid considered them to be nasty living things.

Back in America there are hardly any dragons. There are Dugbog, Gnomes, Jarveys, Jobberknolls, Knarls, Nogtails, Re'ems, the Doxy and Clabbert, if not an abundance of other species…but no dragons.

When I'm tired of looking up dragons start going through books of spells and charms that I could use against the dragons. Ron told me his brother, Charlie, uses stunning spells to maneuver the beast. Only Charlie Weasley worked in numbers not by himself. I wished I could go down and meet the dragon tamer, yet none of the students are allow. The Golden Trio were allowed because of Ron had relation. There's barely a week left. Yet all this studying had me exhausted and missing out on fun things.

"Bridgette?" someone whispered.

I stirred waving the person off enjoying a good nap. Yet the person shook my shoulder trying to wake me up.

"Time to wake up," another voice whispered.

"Five more minutes." I mumble in my sleep.

Sadly five more minutes turned into five more seconds when there was a loud bang. Instantly I sat up wand at the ready. Across from me were Fred and George while a rather large textbook was on the table a foot away from where my head was.

"You got a little…" George pointed at his chin.

Confused, I rubbed my chin to find a bit of drool. Immediately I wiped it off while the twins were snickering.

"Relax," Fred said. "You've been in here forever. Thought we should have some fun."

"Define the word fun?" I asked.

It was well known that Fred and George were pranksters. Pulling tricks on the younger students. Both twins smiled as they walked around and each grabbed my arm before dragging me out.

I struggled, "Guys, seriously. I've to study for the first task!"

"To bad," Fred said.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend." George added.

"So?" I replied.

"So, we're gonna take our favorite Yankee out for some butterbeer." Fred said.

"And maybe explore the other stores." George added.

"There's no way in getting out of this, is there?" I asked.

"Nope." Both said in unison.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

The twins smiled, proud of themselves as they let me go and lead the way. At least we made a quick stop in Gryffindor Tower to grab our coats and money. Although, I managed to ask Angelina if she would like to come. Luckily she accepted the offer as we made our way to Hogsmeade village.

"You ready for the first task?" Angelina asked.

"Yes…no…maybe." I answered.

"Do you have any idea what it involves?" Angelina asked.

I shook my head. Yes, I know I was lying. But the Champions aren't supposed to know what the first task was about and neither are the students. So I lied in case there are those who are curious and would ruin everything. When we reached Hogsmeade Village I was surprised how it was covered in snow. It looked like a Christmas card. So many cottages and shops were covered in a layer of crisp snow. The décor reminding of the Christmas Village my grandmother would assembled at her house. Students were crowding the streets, exploring the shops and buying stuff.

We enter one inn called The Three Broomsticks. The inn was warm, crowded, and a bit smoky, but clean and welcoming. A mirror behind the bar reflects the cosy atmosphere. We found a table as Angelina raised four fingers at the bar. The woman as she pulled four tankards.

"So, Angie…are you going to the first task?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, somebody got to cheer Bridgette on." Angelina answered.

"Awe, thanks." I said.

"Oh, thought you were going to cheer Viktor on." George teased.

The twins laughed though Angelina moved her leg and kicked him under the table.

I sighed leaning back in my chair, "Now I'm wondering who is really supporting me."

"Well, you got my support." Angelina said.

"And us," the twin said together.

"Yeah, but ever since my name was selected from the Goblet of Fire…I feel like an outcast amongst the Hogwarts students." I said. "Sure the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons give their respect…but everyone else is…"

"Well, they shouldn't be of your concern. Most of Gryffindor are on your side." George said.

"Yeah, since you are representing Gryffindor and Salem." Fred added.

A bar waitress came over and placed four butterbeers on the table. We said our thanks before gathering our own drinks and taking a sip. One of the best drinks in the wizarding community. Butterbeer. Yet, there was a slight alcohol taste to it, but not enough to ruin the butterscotch taste.

I pulled the glass away, "Thanks."

We hardly talk about the upcoming task. Instead most of the conversations were about the future. I told them my plans to be an obliviator. Angelina said she considered of continuing her quidditch skills and has been trying to join a women's team. The twins on the other hand have plans in opening their own joke shop. Already they have created a few things, along with sick candies. When I asked them what they mean by sick candy, they meant candies that can magically make you sick so you can ditch class. I found the idea awful. The joke shop I found interesting, but the sick candy…no.

After drinks we left the Three Broomsticks and explore Hogsmeade. It was my first time, so I was told where to go for candy, clothes, and more. Our first stopped being Honeydukes. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent sweets. All from the classic chocolate frogs down to Fizzing Whizzbees. We explore as I bought a lot of chocolate.

"Chocolate lover are we?" George asked with mirth.

"What can I say, I'm a chocoholic." I teased.

"Chocoholic?" Fred asked.

"You know, addicted to chocolate." I explained.

Both Fred and George stared at me until both were laughing. I merely shrug as Angelina and I went to the cashier and purchased our sweets. Next we went over to Spintwitches Sporting Needs, the guys wanted to see what can be useful for next year since there was no quidditch this year. I wandered through the aisle in seek of a few items as well. Even though my Nimbus was back home, there are certain items that aren't available. I've been told there was a certain broom polish that nourishes the wood, doesn't bleed from ware, and makes the wood smooth. My dad said it's called Nymph finishing Touch.

I deliberately scanned through the shelves of polish until coming across a large can with the name and a picture of a wood nymph. There were only two left. Who knows when Spintwitches would restock? So quickly I grabbed it, except my hand made contact with another hand. Looking up at the other person, I realized it was Viktor along with other Durmstrang students.

"Oh, hey, Viktor." I greeted.

"Bridge-it." He returned.

"You're getting Nymphs Finishing Touch?" I asked.

"Dah," he answered. "So are you?"

"Yeah, my dad told me about it and said I should get it. " I said, then grabbed on can. "You ready for the first task?"

Viktor nodded as he grabbed the last can of broom polished.

"So how are you and Hermione doing?" I asked.

"Ve're doing vell." He said. "Lots of studying."

I chuckled, "That would happen if you hang out with her."

"True," he agreed. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?" I said.

Viktor nodded once more.

"Well, see you in the library then…" I said.

Sometimes it's hard to talk to Viktor. Sure, I understand we both speak in different tongue but I know he can be social. I've seen him very active when speaking in Bulgarian with his classmates. He can speak when spoken to when in class. Yet, when he is around girls, then he becomes…not shy, but secluded. I understand that with is obsessive fan club, girls who want to marry a celebrity. But Hermione is special. As for me, I'm just being a good…how he says…comrade in this tournament.

"Come on, Bridgette!" Angelina called out. We're leaving!"

"Kay!" I called back. Then turned to face Viktor. "See ya?"

"See you soon, Bridge-it." He said.

I smiled and made my way back to my friends to pay for the broom oil. It was starting to get late, so we headed back to Hogwarts. The twins were in the middle as Fred wrapped an arm around Angelina. George did the same to me only around the shoulders. We were so relaxed during the walk, we ended up singing The Weird Sisters song "Do the Hippogriff".

For once, I'm glad Fred and George distracted me by going to Hogsmeade. I needed a distraction from all the books. A moment of normalcy from the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

 **Alright Here Are the Polls So Far in Who will Take Bridgette To The Yule Ball:**

 **George Weasley: 4**

 **Cedric Diggory: 2**

 **A Durmstrang Student: 2**

 **(New candidate) Harry Potter: 2**

 **Other: 1**

 **The polls will continue until we probably reached the chapter when Professor McGonagall teaches her students how to dance and Harry and Ron trying to find a date. If you are unable to get into the polls, you can always leave your choice in the reviews. You can vote once per chapter, so if you voted on the polls, you can continue your vote on Review.**

 **Polls can be found on my Profile if you are new to the story.**

 **Thanks for Reading and Please Review or Vote!**


	14. Chapter 13: The First Task

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The First Task**

It was early morning as I sat in the Great Hall eating Breakfast. Last night was awful. I could hardly sleep knowing what is to come. Now morning was here. Let alone other things were bothering me. I had not received a message from my Dad if we were coming or not. The last time I talked to him was on the fire floo he said he would try to make it. That he would send a letter or contact Principal Bishop if he were arriving or not. Sadly all of November was silent. I truly wanted him here.

If I survive the first task, then I will be very thankful. So I drown my sorrows for what is to come in five hours. It's only eight in the morning.

"It'll be alright," Eliza said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, no need to freak out." José said.

Both were supporting enough to wake up early to have breakfast with me. Since I had to meet Principal Bishop to collect my tournament uniform in the hour then be at the arena in three. It was a hike to get there since the dragons needed to be isolated from the other students…for precautions. "

"Say, I've learned something about dragons that may be of interest." José said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"They're very territorial." He said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Eliza said.

"I mean, some dragons would have a roaring duel to claim dominance." José said. "If you showed dominance then it might submit."

"I doubt that would work with a Fireball and Horntail." I muttered.

José sighed as he bit into his toast. Although, I took his advice into consideration.

"Good luck at the tournament." Some younger Gryffindor's said as they passed by.

"You can do it." Another younger student said.

"See, even the younger students believe in you." Eliza said.

However, other students were muttering insults behind my back. I sighed, nibbling on a piece of bacon. Suddenly an owl swooped down landing center of the table. It seemed a bit early for mail to arrive. That is until I realize this was no ordinary owl. It was a barn owl, very common here, but the barn owl had a medallion around her neck. The medallion I bought three years ago.

"Autumn!" I gasped.

Autumn nodded as her dark eyes widen. It was one of her signs of acknowledgment as she bows her head and nipped my finger gently. So much joy filled me until she raised her leg where a small cylinder rested. Taking the cylinder, I open it to find a small piece of parchment that said. "At the door."

Looking at the main entrance, I saw Principal Bishop standing there with a man. He was tall, average build wearing wizarding garbs. Also having a mustache and short curly dark brown here. On his face was a scar that then from his forehead down to his cheek from the left side of his face. Unable to control myself, I got up and ran over to the man and lunged into a hug. He hugged me back tightly as he chuckled.

My dad was here.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." I said.

"And miss my girl slay a dragon, never." Norman said, as we pulled back. "Though if things get out of hand, expect me to join in."

I chuckled. "Dad."

"Alright, both of you get some food." Principal Bishop said. "Bridgette, I expect you at my room in an hour."

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

She nodded then left to head to her room. Norman and I went to the table. Eliza and José smiled when they meet my dad. Eliza already met him two years ago when I asked if she could sleep over. Jose was new and was being respectful.

"How are Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked.

"They are doing well," Norman answered. "Although, your grandma is worry sick of you being in the tournament."

"And grandpa?" I asked.

"Hope you beat the boys." He added.

I burst up laughing before petting Autumn on the head. The barn owl cooed stealing a piece of toast off my plate. For once in a long time I felt much relaxed. All the nervousness vanished knowing my dad was here.

 **.o0o.**

Time seemed to pass by as I waited in the Champion's tent for the first tasked. After getting breakfast, I spent most of the morning prepping for the task at hand. Principal Bishop gave me my uniform for the first task. I wore a fitted navy blue long sleeve shirt and leather pants, leather boots and dragon skin gloves. But the major difference was the black brocade overbust corset with a jacket. It was strange, yet somehow I felt a bit more protected in the midsection if not my back much straighter. My hair was pulling into a tight braid, keeping it out of my face and charmed so it doesn't get burned.

I paced around in the tent staring at the other contestants. Fleur wearing silver and blue that almost looked like a fencing outfit whiles her hair was in a French braid. Cedric wore a leather robe that was completely black with yellow trim and the Hogwarts crest. As for Viktor, he wore something similar to Cedric; however it was in the Durmstrang colors while the robe was red and open revealing a wool shirt with the school crest. All of us were nervous as we hear students and audience gathered around in the arena.

"Your attention, please." Dumbledore's voice called out. "This is a great day for all of us."

Suddenly there was a dragon roar. I gulped walking to the back of the tent to open a flap to get some air.

"Each of the three tasks involves inconsiderable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to." Dumbledore informed.

As Dumbledore gave the warning, there was a slight whispered. Curious, I leaned into the tent wondering who it was.

"Bridgette? Is that you?" It was Hermione.

"Yes," I whispered. I haven't gotten a chance to see her all morning since last light. There were so many preparations that I couldn't greet anyone from Gryffindor.

"How are you feeling? Okay?" she asked.

"Scared beyond belief," I answered.

"The key is to concentrate. After that you have too…"

"Slay a dragon," I finished.

"Yes," she choked.

I took a deep breath and slip out of the tent and gave her a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

We then pulled back, "Go back before any of the adults see you."

Hermione nodded as she headed back to the arena to join the others. It's nice to have a friend to give her reassurance right now. Taking a deep breath, I went back inside only to collide into somebody and trip. Arms instantly wrapped around me pulling me up. I looked up to see it was Cedric who caught my fall. He gave a small smile, sadly that smile turned into a frown when there was a sudden flash. Immediately we pulled back to see none other than Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

"Young love." Rita sang, as she walked inside with her Quick-Quotes Quill. "Oh, how…mmm…stirring. If everything goes…unfortunately today, you two may even make the front page."

Before Cedric and I could protest, Viktor marked over. "You have no business here. This tent is for champions…and friends."

Rita turned around smiling at the Bulgarian seeker, "No matter. We've, uh, got what we wanted."

As she said this, her Quick-Quotes Quill brushed against Viktor's face. Viktor gave her a look as all four champions watched the Jackal leave the tent. I gave Viktor a look of gratitude which he exchanged with a nod.

"You all must be very careful." Viktor said. "She vill zeek any story."

"Much appreciated." Cedric said.

"Oui."Fleur said.

We all stood there taking a deep breath for the inevitable. Not a moment too soon, Dumbledore and the headmasters and headmistress entered along with Mr. Crouch.

"Good day, champions. Gather round, please." Dumbledore greeted. We did as instructed knowing the time has come. "Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate. Barty, the bag."

Mr. Crouch came over with a velvet bag. "Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour, over here." As he grabbed her arm moving her over. "Mr. Krum." Doing the same to him. "And, uh, Blackwood—Miss Blackwood, over here." As he had me stand next to Cedric and him. "That's right. Now…Miss Delacour, if you will." Which he open the bag and held it in front of her. Hesitantly, Fleur stuck her hand into the snarling bag. She winced as she pulled out a tiny green dragon, "The Welsh Green." Crouch then moved to Krum. "Mr. Krum…The Chinese Fireball. Ooh…" As Viktor held a red dragon. Cedric was next as he pulled a yellow dragon. "The Swedish Short-Snout." Crouch then moved up to me.

 _Oh shit,_ I thought knowing who was left in the bag. _Horntail._

I slipped my hand in feeling something bite me. I gasped before grabbing the last dragon by the tail then scooped it up. When taking the creature out, in my hand was a small grey horn covered dragon. The most aggressive being in the dragon race.

"The Hungarian Horntail." Mr. Crouch said with much glee.

I stared at Principal Bishop in horror. She looked down at me with much concern. If my dad were here he would be demanding a trade. I stared at the others, seeing Fleur was not up for trading. Cedric gave an apologetic look while Viktor merely looked at his dragon. The Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail are the most dangerous dragons out of the four. And I had the misfortune of getting the most aggressive species of all time.

 _I'm dead,_ I thought.

"These represent four very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect." Mr. Crouch explained. "Your objective is simple: Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue, without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any question?"

 _Yeah, can we forfeit now?_ I thought.

No one answered, which Dumbledore took as we are ready. "Very well. Good luck, champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may—"

Only to be interrupted by cannon fire. The castle care taker, Mr. Filch accidently sent the cannon off. Dumbledore patted his pupil back while taking the tiny dragon from him. Cedric walked over to the entrance where his dragon and everyone waited before stepping forth.

 **.o0o.**

Time went on as one by one the tournament continues. None of us know what each champion did. We weren't allowed to go see each champion compete. We only know if they succeed by the cheering crowd of success. After Cedric, Fleur went next. Then it was Viktor. After nearly two hours of waiting, I sat on one of the cots feeling sick to my stomach. I was next.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons, and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." Dumbledore announced.

"You're up," Mr. Filch said from above.

Taking a deep breath, I had my wand at the ready and went to the entrance. I walked down a small cave until reaching the arena made entirely out of stone. Center of the arena was a lone golden egg. From where I stood there was sign of the dragon. Only the audience who cheered my name. The moment I stepped into the stone lands everyone one became quiet. Cautious, I continue moving forward until there was movement from the corner of my eyes. I turned to see the Hungarian Horntail snapping its tail at me. I jumped back to dodge yet the force of wind tumbled me over.

That was when I gotten a better look of the foul beast. It had dark scales, while it appeared almost lizard like. Its eyes were yellow, horns in the color of bronze, if not spikes that protrude from its long tail and head. Almost creating a crown. There was chain wrapped around its neck as well. After analyzing the creature, it took a deep breath and fired.

"Shit," I hissed, running into one of the caverns of the arena. I continued to run making my way to golden egg. The dragon flew over and slammed it's tell beside me. My eyes widen in how close one of the spikes here. With a swift, the base of the tail made contact to my torso and tossed me a crossed the arena. I gasped on impact feeling pain in my left shoulder then fell onto the ground. Hearing a growl meant fire, as I quickly gotten up and stumbled out of away avoiding the fire. However, it was near that I casted a spell. "Aqua Eructo!" as water jets sprouted out of my wand creating a barrier between me and the fire.

The Horntail didn't like that as I used Aqua Eructo charm trying to get the water jets into the dragon's mouth to silicate its fire. The dragon stopped and lunged forward, quickly I dogged the attack yet its spikes stuck my arm. I cried out, feeling my shoulder hurting and if not a sudden warm leaking over. I touched my shoulder and pulled it back to see blood. The dragon turned and smacks its tail in my general direction.

"Protego!" I shouted, creating a shield between me and the dragon, which the tail bounced back. The dragon did not like it and did it again only with much force that I collapsed. Too much energy was used on that spell. I panted looking at the dragon that growled at me then took a moment before breathing fire.

I pointed my wand at the dragon shouting, "Aqua Eructo!"

It was a standoff between fire and water. I stood my ground, as the water poured out of my wand like a fountain yet it was strong enough to create a shield against the dragon's fire. Once the dragon was out, it flew to the sky, though limited from the chains. Cursing, I started running again to find protection. Yet the Horntail swooped down, its talon feet wrapped around me and tossed me aside to the stone.

Everything went black as pained coursed through my very core. I don't know how long I was out, but when I opened my eyes I saw the Horntail making its way towards me. Something deep inside me snapped as I stood up and placed the wand against my throat, remembering what José said. I whispered "Sonorus" before screaming at the top my lungs. However, my voice didn't come out as a human scream but more of a lion.

The Horntail stopped and stared at me.

I did it again, screaming much louder.

It did not like it as it roared at me.

But I screamed/roar once more. Dragons would seek dominance through their actions or roars. I was incapable to move, so I did the latter by this technique. The Horntail roared once more and I screamed again under the Amplifying Charm. For a moment, it was working…Until the Horntail raised its neck ready to breathe fire. Quickly I thought of a plan.

"Obscuro!" I whispered, as a blindfold wrapped itself around the Horntails eyes. It was startled, yet I took a deep breath and and said, "Immobulus!" I felt a lot of my magic go into it as the Horntail stopped struggling and tried to resist the freezing spell. I forced more magic into the creature, and with a lot of concentration, the dragon froze in place.

I stood there panting unable to move. My body hurt and I think I either sprained or broke something. Taking a deep breath, I tried to make step only to stumble. I cried out from the pain, falling to my knees.

"Come on, Bridge!" a male voice shouted. "You can do it!"

Looking up at the direction of the voice, I saw Axel standing there with concern. Not soon after people were trying to cheer me on. My name coming out in chants. Taking another deep breath I forced myself up and made my way over to the boulder where the golden egg was. I was merely ten feet away on top of a rift when my legs collapsed once more. I cried out in pain as tears consumed my eyes.

I can't walk anymore, yet the egg was so close. It was only ten feet away. I need the egg in order to succeed. With a deep breath, I raised my wand, "Accio egg." I said it a few times until the golden egg flew over and I caught it. There was an eruption of cheers while I remain there holding the egg. Now I need to get out in order to finish the tasked. The only spell I could think of was the transfiguring my wand into a staff and leaned on it, before stumbling my way out of the arena. People were cheering me on until I made it to the entrance.

There were two dragon tamers as one took the egg and wand while the other grabbed me. I cried out, as they carried me to the champion's tent. There Madame Pomfrey treated my wounds, removing the armor corset and set her wand to work. I laid there breathing heavily feeling pain in my left arm, right knee, left shoulder, torso and head. It wasn't long when she gave me a potion that knocked me out and everything going black.

 **.o0o.**

When I wake, I found myself in a fresh t-shirt with my left arm in a sling. I stared at my body seeing a lot of bandage work. As I tried to sit up, a hand grabbed my good side and lifted me up. I turned to my right to see my dad.

"Easy there," Norman said.

"How long was I out?" I asked my voice hoarse.

Norman grabbed a cup of water and handed it to me. As I drank it he answered, "About two hours."

I nodded remembering everything, "The egg."

"Right here," Principal Bishop said handing it over to me.

I held on to the egg. This golden piece was almost the death of me. Whatever clue it holds better be important. Sighing, I looked around to see we were now in the infirmary, to see Fleur on one of the beds with Madame Maxime and her little sister. She was resting, though her leg had a bit bandages. I can only assumed fire caught her robes. Cedric was in here too, he looked like he was asleep yet his face was covered in orange paste along with his side. The only other champion who wasn't in the infirmary was Viktor Krum. He must have been lucky not to get hit by the dragon or its powerful flames.

"What's the damaged?" I asked.

"From what Madame Pomfrey stated, you broke your left arm, sprained your right knee, and fracture your head and ribs." Principal Bishop answered. "She managed to heal everything, though your shoulder and arm will be sore for the next few weeks."

I nodded glad to know it wasn't serious.

"You also tied second with Cedric," Principal Bishop said.

I didn't know there was placing in this round. But apparently there was. From what my dad and Principal Bishop said, Viktor won first place since he mastered his skills perfectly, though he won by a few points. Cedric and I tied second, since we both completed each spells we used against our dragons though received physical damaged. Fleur received third, since her Bewitched Sleep wasn't entirely successful. In the end, we are all still alive and have each collected our eggs.

After a while Principal Bishop left leaving me with Norman.

"I have to go soon," he said.

"What? You just got here." I protested.

"I know, squirt." He said sadly. "But my boss only gave me a day off and I got word the Jersey Devil is being active again."

I sighed, "Promise you'll be here for the second task?"

Norman smiled taking my hand, "Wouldn't miss it. I'll leave Autumn here."

I smiled, appreciating the offered. "Thanks, Dad."

He nodded as he squeezed my hand. Norman stayed for about another hour before leaving. He pecked my forehead then left. I sighed and stayed for ten minutes as Madame Pomfrey did another round of examining me.

"You are good to go. Come see me if your wounds start hurting." Madame Pomfrey advised.

I nodded as put on my cloak and other gear, before grabbing my wand and egg. I took my time to reach the Gryffindor Common room. The Fat Lady gave me a smile as I gave her the password. Right now, pajamas, chocolate, and shower seemed like the end goal for this chaotic day. Although, my plans of relaxation were disrupted when two sets of arms wrapped around my legs and lifted me in the air.

I gasped dropping the egg; only to laugh to see the Gryffindor common room filled with its mighty lions all dressed in their colors while many had navy blue accessories and banners representing the Salem Institute. Everyone was there, including Eliza and José.

"Yes, Bridgette!" One of the twins said.

"Knew you wouldn't die, Bridgette." The other said.

"Lose a leg." Fred said.

"Or an arm." George added. "Pack it all together."

"Never!" The said in unison still keeping me up in the air.

Seamus came over handing me the egg, "Go on, Bridge. What's the clue?"

I held the egg close seeing everyone's anticipation. "Shall I open it?"

"Yes!" They all cheered.

"Okay!" I laughed.

A carefully placed my hand on the top and twitched the latched. As the golden lids fell, there was some sort of bubbled concealing a golden light. However, it wasn't the light that distracted people. Instead everyone and I were greeted by a horrid screeching that is far worse than a banshee scream. Everyone covered their ears while I fumbled in closing the egg. It took a few tries, but I managed to shut it.

"What the hell was that?" Axel voice bellowed.

I looked at the entry way to see Axel standing there next to Hermione. He was wearing the Salem Institute colors while his hair was navy blue. He even held a small flag that read Blackwood. I stood there surprised to see him here after these past two months of rudeness.

"All right, everyone, go back to your knitting." Fred told everyone. "This is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in."

Everyone left the ring minding their own business. Axel took a deep breath as he walked over to me ashamed. Once we were face to face, he stared at me with his original blue eyes and not in that Slytherin green.

"You gotta be insane to put your name in the fire." Axel mumbled.

"Finally sink in?" I asked.

Axel nodded as he rubbed his neck, "I wasn't the only one. Everyone, even in this room was saying it behind your back."

I looked over my shoulder to see some people eavesdropping on the conversation. "Great. I'm just an eagle in a lions den."

"Sorry about the badges." Axel then added. "I told Slytherin not too."

"But you were wearing them." I ground out.

"Because some jerk name Draco put them on my uniform. He thought it would be funny to enchant them as well. Hard to take them off." Axel said. "Another reason why I've been avoiding you."

"So, I'm still your favorite cousin?" I asked.

Axel smirked as he wrapped his arms around me and spun us around. "Of course!"

I shriek from the sudden action if not slight pain in my torso. "Axel, stop! I'm gonna puke!"

Immediately Axel put me down as he held his hand. "Even?"

I took it bring us closer in an arm wrestling position. "Even."

"You two." Eliza sighed.

"We'll never understand their family," José added.

"Are they that complicated?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, one minute they're hating each other's guts and the next they are acting best of friends." Eliza explained.

"Sounds like Ron and Harry," Ginny said.

"Oh hush, you." Ron whined.

I chuckled and took this night of celebrating.

* * *

 **So…what do you think of the first task? I hope I didn't make Bridgette a Mary Sue. I've been told my character seems perfect when fighting. Let me know.**

 **Alright Here Are the Polls So Far in Who will Take Bridgette To The Yule Ball:**

 **George Weasley: 5**

 **Cedric Diggory: 3**

 **Harry Potter: 3**

 **A Durmstrang Student: 2**

 **Other: (Post request on review)**

 **The polls will continue until we probably reached the chapter when Professor McGonagall teaches her students how to dance and Harry and Ron trying to find a date. If you are unable to get into the polls, you can always leave your choice in the reviews. You can vote once per chapter, so if you voted on the polls, you can continue your vote on Review. If you don't have an account you can still post a review.**

 **Polls can be found on my Profile if you are new to the story.**

 **Thanks for Reading and Please Review or Vote!**


	15. Chapter 14: Shall We Dance

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **Alright Here Are the Polls So Far in Who will Take Bridgette To The Yule Ball:**

 **George Weasley: 8**

 **Harry Potter: 4**

 **Cedric Diggory: 3**

 **A Durmstrang Student: 2**

 **Other: (Post request on review)**

 **This is your last chance to vote in who will take Bridgette to the Yule Ball. So from chapters to Chapter 9 to here is your chance to place your votes. If you are unable to get into the polls, you can always leave your choice in the reviews. You can vote as many times once per chapter, so if you voted on the polls, you can continue your vote on Review. If you don't have an account you can still post a review.**

 **Polls can be found on my Profile if you are new to the story.**

 **I'll give you all a week to decide. So on January 16, 2016 is the last day to vote and the next chapter being posted.**

* * *

 _Chapter 14: Shall We Dance_

"This sucks!" I grumbled.

My arm was in a sling. I spent the entire weekend with pain so I went to see Madame Pomfrey. She examined my arm, giving it a good examination and gave me a pain reliever potion follow by a sling. Said I must not take the sling off except when sleeping or taking a shower. So there goes much movability, especially when it comes to tying a tie. Luckily, Hermione and Ginny are generous to help me on the little things that I've taken for granted.

Anyway, I was in the Great Hall having breakfast with Eliza, Axel, and José. We were all in our Salem Uniform, as the boys wore a suit, and Eliza wearing the same outfit as I. The only exception is that all our ties were that of our host houses, the cloaks with the crest, and scarves. José was reading the Daily Prophete before laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

He handed the paper to Eliza who read it out laud, " _Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow. In other words of latest romance, there seemed to be love in the air between the two champions Cedric Diggory and Bridgette Blackwood. Has the act of victory united the two English speaking schools creating a power love team, or is Miss Blackwood trying to ensnare a respected British pureblood husband? We won't know until the very end. Stay tune for more 'Me, Myself, and I', dear lovely readers._ "

I sat there bewildered in hearing this. Eliza set the newspaper down to reveal the image of Cedric catching me as I fall. However, the way Cedric caught me definitely looked like a hug by the way the photo was taken. Underneath was a picture of Viktor Krum in the library with Hermione. I looked to my right to see Hermione furious as she talked with Harr. But that wasn't the thing that gotten me. No, it was the last comment of me trying to ensnare a British pureblood husband. Just because I'm half British and a girl doesn't mean I'm in desperate need to be married or my taste in one's blood status. Hell, I'm only seventeen. Why in Merlin's name do I want a ring on my finger? Also if I do end up getting wedded in the late future, I would hardly care of my husband's blood status. Either he is pureblood; half-blood, part-breed, muggle born, or a normal human being doesn't truly matter.

"I'm going to kill her." I seethed.

"Then head to Azkaban?" Axel teased.

"Is it possible to sue her for this?" I growled, taking the paper and crumpling it up.

"No," José answered. "Once you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, you therefore relieve your right of privacy."

"For the last time, I did not submit my name in the Goblet of Fire." I snapped.

"Sorry," José apologized. "Though, I think Hermione has the right since she is not a celebrity."

"I'll talk to her about it." I muttered.

I hated what Rita Skeeter has written about me. All the nicknames she has given me. Sure, I accept my full name, Miss Blackwood, or the American Triwizard Champion. But I despised the others, for example, _The Girl Who Lived_ or _The First Survivo_ r. Apparently I've gotten hit by the killing curse months, almost a year before Harry encounter The Dark Lord. As if I need all the attention through my past than me competing in the tournament.

"So…anyone searching for dates?" Axel asked, changing the subject.

"Shh, we aren't supposed to say anything." Eliza whispered.

"So, first comes first serve." Axel grinned.

"Cheeky, coming from you." I muttered. "You only have to ask while the girl race has to wait."

"Sucks to be you." He said.

"Or you," José said. "I've heard Slytherin doesn't ask the other houses."

Axel smug looked literally dropped.

I chuckled when noticing a little boy, first year from Gryffindor stood next to me with an autograph book. Barely five feet away was Ron with a package with an embarrassing look while Hermione was glaring at him and Harry quite confused.

"Not her either, Nigel." Ron said embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"May I have your autograph?" the boy name Nigel said.

"Um, sure." I said.

Nigel smiled brightly as he placed his little black leather bound book on the table and a pen. I carefully open the book to a clean page.

"Who's this for?" I asked.

"To me, my name is Nigel Wolpert." The boy said.

"E.R. or A.R. for your last name?" I asked.

"E.R." Nigel answered happily.

I chuckled and wrote:

 _To Nigel Wolpert_

 _May your inner lion roar and your school years excel!_

 _Sincerely, Bridgette Blackwood._

As I was about to give it to Nigel, Eliza handing me her lipstick. I glared at her for a moment, but Nigel blushed with a hopeful look. Sighing, I applied the lipstick and licked the page leaving a stain. Afterwards, I handed the journal back to Nigel. He accepted it and stormed off with blush consuming his face.

"That was very kind of you, cousin." Axel snickered.

"Shut it," I said handing the lipstick back to Eliza who was chuckling as well. Afterwards I looked at Ron who was rubbing his neck. "Care to explain?"

"I told him I'd get him Harry's and your autograph." Ron explained.

"Well, simply send him my way than be some errand boy." I sneered.

Ron sighed a he went to his brown paper package. He seemed a bit excited as he unwrapped it, talking to his friends. "Oh, look, Mum's sent me something." He opened the lid and lifted an old fashion dress robe. He stood up and pressed it against his body. "Mum sent me a dress."

"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry chuckled, going in the box and pulled out a frilly lace bonnet. "Ah ha!"

"Nose down, Harry." Ron grumbled, as he walked over to Ginny. "Ginny, these must be for you."

Ginny was a table down choked on her cereal. She took a breather, "I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly."

Hermione giggled covering her mouth. Practically everyone was trying to hide their amusement. Ron didn't like it as he faced her.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"They're not for Ginny." Hermione giggled. "They're for you."

Immediately everyone started laughing.

"Dress robes." Hermione clarified with humor.

"Dress robes?" Ron boomed. "For what?"

"For the Yule Ball." Hermione answered.

"Yule Ball?" Ron asked. "What the bloody hell is a Yule Ball?"

Axel leaned forward, "Doubt he'll get a date."

 **.o0o.**

Murmurs about the Yule Ball traveled throughout Hogwarts. After the end of the school period, Professor McGonagall had summed all the fourth to sevenths years in Gryffindor to arrive in the transfiguration classroom immediately. Once there I found all the desk and chairs have vanished all though any larger items remained in place. What was surprising was a record player with an overly exaggerated speaker-type-thing.

I've took a seat next to Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny as was we waited for the other Gryffindor students to enter. Girls on the left and boys on the right. Once everyone was assembled, Mr. Filch tinker the record player while Professor McGonagall spoke.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the –"McGonagall stopped me a static noise. Once Mr. Filch managed to secure the record he stepped back. With a deep breath she continued. "—Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and everyone one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is, first and foremost, a dance."

The girls gasped in excitement. Even I was happy that there was a formal event happening this year. Back in Salem, we have dances. From holiday dances, Homecoming that is given to the fifth years and up, and Prom which was given to the sixths and seventh years. Because I was on the student exchange program, I would be missing my first prom. But hopefully the Yule Ball can replace that. Although, the boys from across the room seemed discourage.

"Silence!" McGonagall called out. "The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding word for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now, to dance is to let the body breathe." She walked over to the girls. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgeon, but I don't think it's a swan." Ron murmured to his mates; although his joke was loud in the quiet room that everyone one heard.

I looked over my shoulder to see Eloise. She was a fourth year, with dark hair and pale skin. She a little bit of acne on her forehead and a few around her crooked nose, yet she looked pretty for her age. Acne was a normal thing, even in the wizarding world. It was cruel what Ron said. So with a click of my tongue, I sent a jinx on Ron that made him bite his tongue. Instantly he gasped curling his lip.

Professor McGonagall turned facing the boys. "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley. "

"Yes?" Ron mumbled as the teacher approached him. Afraid he was in trouble, which he should be.

"Will you join me, please?" McGonagall asked, offering a hand.

Ron hesitated as he gotten up. He and the professor went to the center of the room. McGonagall had her arms ready for a waltz. "Now…place your right hand on my waist."

Ron paled in horror, "Where?"

"My waist." She said calmly though with a stern look.

Ron hesitated as he did so, only to receive a wolf whistle from the boy side. Ron was about to storm at the perpetrator except Professor McGonagall had a good grasp of his left hand. "And extend your arm." As she corrected his right arm and hand on her waist.

"Mr. Filch, if you please?" She asked.

Mr. Filch nodded as he placed the needle on the record, playing waltz music. As they dance, McGonagall counted each step. I was smirking, turning to face Ginny and Hermione who were hiding their amusement.

 _Well, Ron, Karma is a bitch._ I thought.

"Everybody come together." Professor McGonagall called out.

Immediately all the girls stood up while the boys remained on their side. The bravest of all lions was none other than Neville. He came over and asked the nearest girl if she would like to practice with him. She kindly accepted. One by one more boys gotten up and ready to dance.

Sadly Professor McGonagall stopped me from joining the lesson. "As much as I appreciate you attending, Madame Promfrey gave strict orders not to labor yourself."

I sighed, but nodded sitting on my chair while others danced.

"Do you know how to dance?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"That is good. It's traditional that the three champions—well, in case, four, are the first to dance." She informed me.

"Oh, thank you for the notice." I asked. "Um Waltz, right?"

"Yes." She said then noticed a pair of students getting to close. Immediately she stormed their way, teaching them the proper distance.

I took a deep breath. Sure I know the basics of how to waltz; however, I'm more into Latin dancing. Last year I joined the dance club and there I learned to tango. Great, now I need to freshen up on my waltz.

 **.o0o.**

During the following week I decided to head to the Gryffindor Common Room for first break since I forgotten my textbook for alchemy. There I heard waltz music. When I entered found Neville single-handily trying to Waltz. I stood there watching him amazed.

When he turned, he was startled stumbling back. "Bridgette…you startled me."

"Sorry about that," I chuckled.

"Um, why are you here?" Neville asked sheepishly.

"I forgot my alchemy book." I said, and then walked over to the couch setting my satchel down follow by my robe and jacket.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't waltz by yourself." I answered and walked over to him. "Besides, we are both in need of some practice."

Neville nodded as we stood center of the common room. We got into the waltzing position before we begin to dance. We fumbled at first, finding our bearing until Neville caught on and took the lead. We practice dancing until first break was over.

"If you ever need help with practice don't be afraid to ask." I said.

"Thank, Bridgette." Neville said.

"No problem." I replied.

Afterwards we went our separate ways.

* * *

 **Don't forget to submit your votes and fill in any chapters you haven't vote on.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 15: The desperation of being ask

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…except the DVD copy**_

 _ **A/N: Alright, the time has come in who will take Bridgette to the Yule. Read and find out.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 15: The desperation of being asked out_

I don't know how to say this, but I found it amusing when watching Ron and Harry trying to find dates for the Yule Ball. Just find a comfortable spot and you'll see them running about like a couple of headless chickens. I know it's not the best imagery, but if you could see what I saw you would agree. For a bunch of Gryffindor's, they surely don't have the bravery of a lion when it comes to ap00proaching girls.

There was a time I saw Ron and Harry approach a group of Ravenclaw girls who were chatting in the court yard. They had the courage to walk up to the girls, but the moment all the girls stared at them waiting, they would coward away.

I on the other hand still haven't gotten a date. Thanks to Rita Skeeter's article no boy would come up and ask me to the Yule Ball. Everyone believes that Cedric and I was an item. So now I am off limits when there is no relationship between Cedric and I. We were nothing more than acquaintances.

I sighed in the library doing research on the egg. The library is the only place where romance doesn't exist. Okay, I've been jealous when seeing a girl being asked out while I remained single. Over the past couple of weeks all my Salem friends have gotten a date. Jose was taking a girl name Luna Lovegood who was from Ravenclaw. Eliza just yesterday was asked by a Durmstrang name Demetri. As for Axel, he managed to get a date with a girl who wasn't from Slytherin. Nope, he was going to the ball with a Beauxbatons girl. Hell even rumor spread of Principal Bishop had a date with a Hogwarts professor.

Then there was a time Viktor came up to me for help. We spent the weekend in private location so he could practice in asking Hermione out. Viktor desperately wanted to pronounce Hermione name and the proper approach.

"Hermione," I said.

Viktor took a deep breath, "Her-my-own."

"Hermione." I repeated.

"Herm-own-ninny." He struggled.

I sighed, we both probably said Hermione's name over fifty times and again Viktor struggled on pronouncing it.

"Her," I started slowly.

"Her." Viktor copied.

"Mie." I said, using the abbreviated tacit.

"Mie." He repeated.

"E." I said.

"E." Viktor muttered.

"Nee." I finished.

"Nee." Viktor copied.

"Her-mie-e-nee." I abbreviated.

"Her-mie-e-nee." Viktor said.

"Now say it fast." I instructed.

So for the next five minutes Viktor continued saying Hermione's name until he got it right. I had him say Hermione's name ten times to confirm he absolutely got it. Once I was sure Viktor had it, I had him practice in asking Hermione out. So in the library under a silencing charm, Viktor paced around in the corner searching for the right words.

"You know, you don't have to be a romantic." I said. "Hermione isn't into all that type of romance."

Viktor nodded, as he paced a few more minutes then stopped taking a deep breath. He approached me with determine look.

"Hermione, vould you go to the Yule Ball vith me?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, although I'm not Hermione." I teased.

"Vhat?" Viktor replied confused.

"I'm joking," I chuckled quietly. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

Viktor sighed in relief as he sat down.

"So, you solved the egg yet?" I asked.

"No, tis impossible vith the screeching." He answered.

"Agreed, spent twenty minutes listening to its scream and had to see Madame Pomfrey to make sure I haven't ruptured my ear drums." I said.

Viktor nodded and groaned when a familiar giggling of obsessed fan girls could be heard. Looking over Viktor's shoulder to see a dozen Hogwarts girls. Sometimes I pity Viktor and dealing the worse of being a celebrity. So I come up with an idea that could save him at least a day from them vultures.

"Do you trust me?" I asked quietly.

"Dah," he answered.

"Okay, tell Hermione right away before rumors spread." I said. Viktor looked at me confused as I removed the silencing charm around us. Luckily his back was turned so the girls won't see his reaction. I took a deep breath and went into girly mode. "Oh Merlin, yes. I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you."

Immediately Viktor's face was priceless. As if he got smacked by a bludger. I winked at him to play along. Viktor caught on as he nodded as he took my hand and kissed it. Afterwards, he gotten up to tell the real girl he wanted to take to the Yule Ball. Once gone, I was greeted by glares. I merely smiled as I gotten up and acted casually before leaving as well.

Although, I just made it more difficult for me to get a date.

 **.o0o.**

The Yule Ball was in two weeks and still hasn't gotten a date. It has been a few days since the false invite to the ball with Viktor. Hermione came up to me that night before the other girls arrived to thank me. Viktor told Hermione about my involvement of distraction. I told her no problem, when Ginny Weasley barged in saying Neville Longbottom asked her to the Yule Ball.

I sighed sadly being the only girl in the room who doesn't have a date…and Parvati. Luckily Angelina was still single.

"We should go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Hermione said.

"I don't know." Ginny said. "Mum says she has a dress ready for me if a wizard asked me to the ball."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"You've seen Ron's dress robes. Mine would probably be awful or worse she sewn in." Ginny explained.

"So?" I asked.

"Have you seen our jumpers?" Ginny replied.

I was going to say more but gave up. At least Ginny has a mom who can make her something. The last thing my mom ever made me was a purple tutu and fairy wings. When we played, she would enchant the wings to flap softly as if they were alive like a butterfly…minus the flying.

"Well, owl your mother, maybe we can tinker it when it arrives." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Eliza can tailor it." I offered.

"And we can go to Hogsmeade for the final things." Hermione added.

Ginny smiled, "Thank you."

And that is what Ginny did. She owled her mother. The day after tomorrow a package arrived and we invited Eliza to the Gryffindor Common room where she could take a look. Ginny opened her package to gasp in horror. The dress was indeed a traditional witch's gown, although the entire gown was a soft pink with a mint green overlay follow by puffy sleeves and a ton of lace. When she put it on, she looked much younger than she supposed to be.

"How old are you again?" Eliza asked.

"I'm thirteen." Ginny mumbled.

"Well, you look like a ten year old." Eliza thought aloud as she walked around Ginny evaluating the challenged. "I could cut off the sleeves and trim off the frilly lace. Maybe do some sort of layer design on the outer skirt."

"Could you change the collar?" Ginny asked. "Or the bow?"

Eliza examined the collar, "I could get rid of the bow and give you an obi."

"An obi?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's a type of sash in Japanese culture." Hermione answered.

"And probably get rid of the collar to give you're a Queen Anne neckline." Eliza suggested. "Take the collars off and form it into straps."

Eliza grabbed her sketchbook and started sketching the idea dress. After thirty minutes she finished it and handed the drawing to Ginny. The young witch loved the sketch; it looked appropriate for her age and still kept the essence of her mother's designs. So grabbing the scissors, Eliza started cutting away the sleeves and went to work.

We spent all evening in getting Ginny's dress altered until getting it halfway done. Eliza said she could have the dress finished in a week. Ginny appreciated this and hugged Eliza before the Hufflepuff guest left to her dorm. Though vowed we will go to Hogsmeade this weekend.

 **.o0o.**

When it was Hogsmeade weekend the girls and I got together at the entrance for dress shopping. There Eliza, Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, and I. Angelina told us there was store we should go to Gladrags Wizardwear. So with an early start we went to Hogsmeade.

I was excited to see what kind of dresses they would have there. Also figure out what would the common colors would be.

"Bridgette, you need to find an outfit." Eliza said.

"I know," I sighed.

"I mean you need to find a stunner piece. One that outshines the others." Eliza said. "So no black, dark blues, reds, greens, or silvers."

"How come?" Angelina asked.

"I was at Hogsmeade two weeks ago and went to take a look at the dress selection. All the girls were going precisely for those colors. If we want to make a statement, we need to for something different." Eliza explained.

"Terrific," Hermione said.

"Hermione, has Ron asked you to the ball?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione answered. "And I already have a date?"

"With who?" Angelina asked.

Hermione hesitated knowing if she said Viktor Krum then there would be a problem. Being a life saver I wrapped my arm around her, "With me."

"You?" Angelina said confused.

"Oh yes, I've been so deeply in love with Hermione I had to ask her out." I teased.

All of us girls laughed as we reached Hogsmeade and reached Gladrags Wizardwear. Hermione appreciated the distraction by the smile she gave me. I smiled back as we entered; there weren't many girls, barely a handful. Splitting up, I went through the dressing racks to find a gown for the Yule Ball. I took Eliza order into consideration and avoided the basic colors.

Eliza found her dress which was a glittering ombre gown with illusion gold and white. Angelina wanting to keep to her Gryffindor pride found a red dress that was sleeveless with fine sparkling stones from top to bottom. Yet Hermione and I couldn't find gowns. We need something important since we both were going to do the first dance. After a deep search, the store clerk recommended dress at the window. Hermione was hesitant was she tried on the pink dress.

When Hermione came out all of us girls were amazed. She wore satin and chiffon dressed with layers in soft shades from pinks to rich lavenders. It almost resembled a foxglove. Again it looked lovely on her, that it took all of us girls to convince Hermione to buy the dress.

Yet I was the last who remained without a dress. Most of the dresses didn't suit me because of my dark hair and pale skin tone. I even tried dresses with sleeves to cover my burn but they made me appeared older.

"Why not try this gown on?" the consultant suggested. She held a frothy regal evening gown. Hesitantly I nodded as we went to the back room to change, for the skirt was made out of tulle. As I put the gown, I stared at myself.

The top was a strapless bodice with a slight sweetheart neckline and sparkles with dazzling beaded adornments in a figure flattering and regal pattern. It fitted at my hips then down in a stunning full length A-line of draping tulle. The color was off, as if it was purple and grey fused together. When I asked the consultant what it was called, she said it was called Heirloom Orchid.

When I showed the dress to everyone, there were good compliments. Eliza came over as she touched my hair. She started playing with it, "I can see you with updo and the right accessories. Oh and chandelier earing."

I nodded imagining what Eliza is saying. We all then seek for shoes before purchasing out gowns. The consultant said she will have the gowns delivered soon. So with nothing else to do, we enjoyed Hogsmeade until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

 **.o0o.**

Only a week and a half until the Yule Ball and still no one has asked me out. I'm starting to worry that maybe I wasn't truly respected around Hogwarts. Or because of what Skeeter wrote and the distraction I did for Viktor that scared off all the potential dates. The thought actually hurt, though I need to inform Professor McGonagall of my predicament.

So after transfiguration, I walked up to her. She sat at her desk and gave a gentle look. "Can I help you, Miss Blackwood?"

"I doubt you could help me find a date." I said.

"Maybe so, but there is something on your mind." She noted.

"I just want you to know that if I don't have a date then the other Champions should continue the first dance without me." I said.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "I'm sure a young wizard will ask you to the ball."

I nodded, "I hope. Though... I could represent all the powerful single witches out there."

Professor McGonagall gave a soft chuckled. "Indeed."

We exchanged a few words before I left to meet Angelina in the Great Hall to work on our assignments. We were focus on our Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though it was slightly intimidating when Professor Snape walked around making sure students were quiet and focus on their studies. Also, I think some students were assign to turn in their assignment to him before the end of the period. Yet Harry and Ron were whispering slightly loudly about dates.

 _Still unable to ask a girl out,_ I thought.

Their bickering lead to Professor Snape to smack their heads with a note book to focus. Suddenly a paper ball smacked Angelina in the face. She scowled as she stared at the thrower being Fred I think.

"What?" Angelina whispered.

Fred started making gestures as he whispered, "Do you...wanna go…to the ball…with me?"

"To the ball?" Angelina smiled brightly in her whispered. "Yeah, all right, then."

Us girls giggled softly as Fred smiled and stared at Ron who stared at him in dismay. Although, Ron said something that infuriated Hermione that she gathered her things and deliver her assignment before leaving. Angelina and I finished our papers and left the Great Hall. The moment we reached the staircase did someone called out. We turned around to see Fred and George making their way over. Fred went up to Angelina as the two started talking.

"Hey Bridge," George greeted.

"Hey," I replied.

"So…what this I hear about you going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum?" George asked teasingly.

"Ugh, I didn't. I was saving the poor wizard so he can be alone to ask his date out." I grumbled.

"So you're free then." George asked.

"Yes, seems no wizard wants to ask me out." I sighed sadly.

George nodded as he suddenly turned and stopped me. I blinked from the quickness. George smiled as he took my hand.

"Bridgette, may I have the honor of taking you to the Yule Ball?" he said.

I blinked comprehending what he just said. "This isn't a joke?"

"Nope, if it were, Fred would have poured slime on you right about…now." George answered.

Immediately I looked over my shoulder to see if Fred was there. No he wasn't, he was still going up the stairs with Angelina as they talked.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He answered. "Stick a needle in my ey-."

"Okay, you don't have to say the entire poem." I said.

"Good, because I don't want to die or stick a needle in my eye." He joked.

I chuckled, "I would like to go to the ball with you."

"Fantastic," George said, as he bent forward and kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed not anticipating such a response. Afterwards George took my hand as we made our way up to Gryffindor Tower. There we all changed and relaxed since it were the last day of school and winter holiday began. So Dumbledore announced we can all wear our normal through the holidays and such.

After changing I grabbed my egg and study the annoying clue. It was practically the size of an American football with etching on the surface. They looked like runes, except none that I could find in any rune book. Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Fred, and George sat in the common room as we passed the egg about.

"Could be a banshee." Fred suggested, holding the egg.

"That would be nasty." George agreed. "Be dead by the first scream."

"No, from what I read there are three types of task." Hermione said. "The first task was based off nerve. The next two will be based of intellect and self."

"Self, what do you mean by self?" I asked.

"I mean these tasks are meant to test you. Many wizards and witches who compete either come out dead or no longer themselves. The last will be the darkest of them all." Hermione said.

"Great," I grumbled.

"Cheer up," George said wrapping an arm around me. "You got Fred and me to brighten your spirit."

"Now I'm terrified." I said which made everyone laughed.

"I'm sure you'll figure the egg out, Bridge." Harry sighed.

"I hope so…without going deaf." I said staring at the egg.

We continued to talk about what we all should do for the holidays. Because of the Yule Ball, not many students are going home. Basically the first to third years were returning follow by students who didn't get a date or wasn't interested in the ball. I would have loved to spend my two week break back home. I missed my family. Right about now, Normand and I would be heading off to Vermont for a white Christmas with my grandparents and other relatives in a cabin. But since I was a champion, I would be here for the ball out of respect and tradition. Man, I wished the Yule Ball was on New Year's instead of Christmas. It would have made things easier.

The doors burst open as Ginny lead Ron inside follow by a bunch of girls. Ron looked traumatized, practically pale as if he heard a banshee scream. Ginny set her brother on a couch.

"It's all right. It—it doesn't matter." Ginny tried to comfort her brother.

"What happen to you?" Harry asked as he and Hermione rushed over.

"He just asked Fleur Delacour out." Ginny answered for Ron.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"No, of course." Hermione assumed. Ron groaned shaking his head. Hermione gasped covering her mouth. "She said yes?"

"Don't be silly." Ron said, love struck. "There she was, walking by. You know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out."

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her." Ginny clarified. "It was a bit frightening."

"And what did you do then?" Harry asked.

"What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this, Harry." Ron answered. "I don't know what I got into me."

"That would probably be the veela affect." I told Angelina.

"Veela?" Angelina asked.

"Fleur is part veela. During the first week of the champion announcement we had our wands inspected by a wand maker. He said Fleur's wand was costumed made and she announced the magical core was from her grandmother's hair." I said.

"Makes sense," Angelina said.

"Poor git." Fred said amused.

"Our brother is smitten by the siren call." George added.

Parvati and her twin sister Padma came down as they headed out the door. Both said hello to Harry as they walked out. Harry stopped having an epiphany as he looked at both twins. Immediately he grabbed Ron by the arm and rushed over to the twin. This time both lions managed to snag a date.

* * *

 **So George Weasley is the winner of taking Bridgette to the Yule Ball. It was a close one between Harry and George, but our trouble maker Weasley won by one point. Thank you all who participated in the poll.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 16: A Pendant of Blood

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 16: A Pendant of Blood._

Autumn snuggled against my hand as I petted her. None of the fourth years were in the dorm at the moment and I want some peace and quiet. Things were hectic with the Yule Ball just around the corner. I find it sad that I couldn't go home and spend time with my family. Why couldn't the Yule Ball be on New Year Eve? Sighing, as Autumn tilted her head concern. I smiled as I handed her an owl treat which she accepted.

"How the bloody hell did you get new robes!" Ron bellowed throughout the entire dorm.

Curious, I gotten up with Autumn on my shoulder and headed to the common room. There Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were trying to restrained Ron while George held a package while Fred stood in between them with his own package.

"You see dear brother, we saved our money than wasted it on quidditch memorabilia." Fred said.

"No, that's mum's handiwork!" Ron shouted.

"Oh this?" Fred said holding up a green handstitched vest.

"And George is brand spankin new!" Ron added.

George sighed as he lifted a finer stitch golden vest. It was definitely brand new as if bought from a dress robe shop.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ron is jealous that George got new dress robes." Ginny explained.

"So?" I asked staring at Ron. "It's better than dancing around naked."

"Say," Fred said. "That's sounds like a splendid idea."

"Couldn't agree more," George said.

"Not helping." I muttered to them.

"Still, how come he gets new dress robes while the rest of us are in…in… hand-me-down…." Ron grumbled.

"Oh, that's easy." George said as he set his package down and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. As his chin rested on a free shoulder. "I'm taking Bridge to the ball."

"And…" Fred inquired.

"And George and I have to do the first dance along with the other champions with their dates." I added.

"Got to dress to impress, I dare say." George murmured. "Ow!"

Autumn had bit his ear. He pulled back while I patted my owl's head, "Good girl."

Ron somehow calmed down that Harry and Hermione let him go. Harry stared at me, "So everyone has a date."

"Doubt Hermione has one," Ron grumbled.

"Ronald," Ginny warned.

Hermione huffed as she marched her way up to her room. Everyone glared at Ron for that was low, even for him. Ron was confused, "What did I say?"

"Shut it," I growled.

With nothing else to say I went upstairs along with Ginny to see how Hermione was doing. We found her on her bed laying head buried in the pillow. We girls sat down as I rubbed her back.

"Why is he such a prat?" Hermione grumbled.

"Because he has a dick." I answered.

Somehow that made Hermione chuckled slightly. She sat up and sighed, "Thanks."

"No problem." I said.

"Say, we should practice working on our looks" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, we must look our best." I agreed. Though I had to ask, "Did George actually get new dress robes?"

Ginny chuckled shaking her head, "Nope. Our oldest brother, Bill, lend his to George. He only wore it once to some archeological event and never again."

"Huh," I said.

"Like you said, it's better than being naked." Ginny said.

We girls laughed at the thought.

So all afternoon we got Angelina and Eliza in the room as we practice working on ideas for our hairs. Ginny even tried on her dress that Eliza tailored. The new modification looked much better, especially with the sleeves gone and collar changed. What was a major challenge was taking Eliza's braids out.

"OW!" Eliza cried out.

"Then stop moving," Angelina said holding a strange tool that unravels the tight braids.

"Then stop yanking," Eliza countered.

"Big baby," I chuckled. However a second later my mouth automatically bites my tongue. "Ow!"

I sucked my tongue as I glared at Eliza who was smirking. The one thing about us Salem witches is that minor jinxes are very common. You be surprise how many times students have binders snap, tongue and cheek bit, or electric shock. Like I did to Ron a few weeks ago from his statement on Eloise Midgeon acne.

"Bitch," I grumbled.

"I know you are, but what am I?" she replied innocently.

"So do you guys have balls in Salem?" Hermione asked.

I was working on her hair, putting a taming potion in. Hopefully by the Yule ball it would be wavy and tamable to work with. "We do, but we call it Prom."

"Prom?" Ginny asked.

"It's a black tie event where muggle secondary school and high schools do to celebrate the end of the school year." Hermione explained. "My cousin actually had hers last year."

Ginny nodded.

"Any plans for Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Not much, Gryffindor is having a mini party since everyone is going to be here." Angelina said.

"Oh that reminds me. Bridge, Principal Bishop is hosting a Christmas Party. "Eliza said. "Our families send in their presents."

"Okay," I said.

After that we just focused on our hairs and gossip.

 **.o0o.**

It was Christmas Eve and Principal Bishop held a small Christmas Party for the Salem students. We were in her chambers in the main room where everyone dressed nicely in ugly Christmas sweaters. Normal Christmas music was playing, as the room was decorated in red, green, and gold while a Christmas tree. Eliza's black cat, Midnight, rolled around as José held a feather duster. Everyone was amused, though Principal Bishop wasn't.

"Bridgette, may I have a word." She said.

I nodded as I stood up and placed Autumn on Axel head. We enter her bed chambers as Principal Bishop gotten serious.

"Have you solved the egg yet?"

"No," I said.

"Bridgette, the second task is in two months. " Principal Bishop said.

"I know, but it's hard to solve it when my ears are bleeding." I muttered.

"Well, you better have it solved before Feburary." She said. "North America is counting on you."

I sighed, "I will."

 _I hope,_ I thought.

Principal Bishop nodded as we return to the main room where everybody gathered around exchanging presents and whose family presents belong to whom. Even Principal Bishop gave us present. They were our class rings made out of silver with a sapphire on top and the etchings of our school name. Eliza and I got the princess style ring while Axel and Jose got the more traditional. We all bought her a present as well. It took a lot of team work, but we got her new cloak made out of the finest fabric in Europe. For the first time she gave an actual smiled.

Soon we were going around in who got what. As we opened our presents, as I got Eliza a witches makeup kit, José an autograph from Victor Krum (Which he kindly did in repaying me for the distraction), as for Axel, I got him some No-Maj comic books. Axel has a secret desire for comic books, especially from superheroes.

What I gotten from my grandparents was a Remembrall since my last one broke last year. Thanks to the Doxy. Cousins and relatives sent candies and CD's. As Axel gave me the new _Hex Girls,_ Eliza gave me a perfume called Dragon Lair Fragrance, and José gave me a journal that was enchanted to the owners touch so no one could answer. The last present was from my dad. He left a note saying my mother wore this on special occasion.

Opening the present to find an Edwardian diamond platinum suite. They were of a garland style; as the necklace was compose of bows, ribbons, flowers, in a thin delicate chain while the earrings held the same concept. I gasped in how beautiful they were. To wear something that belonged to my mother would be an honor. Something I would mostly treasure.

Soon every finished unwrapping and focused on their hot cider or hot coco.

"Bridgette, this is the last present for you." Bishop said, handing me a small golden wrapped box.

Curiously I took the box and searched who it was from. There was no name, so I unwrapped it and found a velvet box. Jewelry? Opening the lid, there was a note. Taking the note, finding very old cursive writing. It read:

 _Your mother left this in my possession before she died._

 _It is time it was returned to you._

 _Wear it with pride and know there is blood_

 _From Blood_

"Who's it from?" Alex asked.

"Don't know, it says it's from Blood." I said and took the small fabric pouch and carefully pulled out a golden pendant.

It was solid gold with a chimera standing on its hind legs and paws forward. Just like the lion stance seen on crest. It was a Chimmerah Crest Pendant. I remembered seeing it in the books. Even Sebastian Chimmerah had a ring with this crest. So if this was my mothers, how come she didn't keep it? All this Chimmerah bloodline makes me wonder why my Dad never talked them. Never knew my grandparents…though the tree line said my grandfather was dead.

Sighing, I put the pendant on.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the Yule Ball.**

 **So I realized the wizarding world in America call muggles No-Maj. So I'll start using that.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Yule Ball

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**_

* * *

 _Chapter 17: The Yule Ball_

Everyone in Gryffindor towers was very festive this morning. It was Christmas Day, as my fellow housemates gathered around the common room and exchange presents between close friends and family.

"Happy Christmas, Bridgette." Harry said.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." I greeted. "Excited for the ball?"

Harry gave a slight discourage look, "I can't dance."

"Oh," I said. "And you're taking Parvati?"

Harry nodded, rubbing his neck. "I suspect she wants to dance."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Try your best on the waltz and then dance like you don't care."

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said.

Soon everyone is our small group came over and exchange presents. It was strange how everyone says Happy Christmas while I'm the only one saying Merry Christmas. Another culture difference I guessed. Anyway, I have gotten small presents to my new friends, as the boys gotten some candy and a couple of galleons. Though, I did get George and Fred two classic No-Maj prankster gifts: a whoopee cushion and joy buzzer. Unfortunately, Ron was the first victim of the joy buzzer. As for the girls, I've gotten them charmed bracelets and the first charms being a golden lion to represent Gryffindor and a Salem Crest to remind them of me.

I was surprised that they gave me presents as well. As the Weasley family gave me a navy blue sweater with the letter B on the front. Ginny said their mom made it. Hermione gave me No-Maj book of Sherlock Holmes, Harry gave me some candy, and Angelina said she has something planned as she gave a coupon in doing hair and makeup.

After presents, we went to the Great Hall for lunch. Already it was different, as if the theme was a winter wonderland or stepping into the ice castle. Of course the four rows of wood tables ruined the themed. The Yule Ball would begin at eight. So there was a lot of work to be done.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when the girls gotten up.

"Well, I think it's best us girls get ready." Angelina announced.

"Indeed," Hermione said.

"See you boys later." Ginny said.

Before I could go back to my lunch, a handed grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me out of Great Hall. I was practically in tears as my hot warm chicken legs gotten cold. Forced away by the girls who took me to Gryffindor tower. Eliza joined in on the fest as we gather our things and went to the prefect's bathroom to have a nice soak under Angelina's pass.

So all afternoon was about of grooming.

When five o'clock came we were doing our hair and makeup. Hermione was working on Ginny's hair, straightening it out and putting in to side braids. I was behind Hermione working on her hair, trying to put it in a fancy Updo. Sadly I was failing miserably that I could only get the first bun before Eliza took over and did the rest of the fancy detail. Angelina came up behind me and decided to do my present which was going my hair.

My hair was a long straight mess. There was hardly I could do with it, and therefore I kept it in pony tails or braids. So I suspected Angelina was going to put my hair in some sort of fancy bun. However she does not. Instead she takes my hair in hot curling knots and left them in there. Absolutely looked like Medusa, which the girls laughed at.

"Thought you should have your hair down for tonight." Angelina said. "We'll take them out before we leave."

"Thanks," I muttered, as I stared at my reflections.

As for Angelina, she straighten her hair and put on a silk headband while Eliza with her now frizzy hair look much tamed as if her black hair were soft.

Next we did makeup, as Ginny had her simple with a bit of a natural look with a bit of blush and gloss on her lips. Eliza and Angelina did each other's makeup, with their dark rich skin colors. I worked on Hermione, who was nervous.

"Makeup is really not my thing." She confessed.

"Don't worry, I won't go crazy." I assured.

I put on the foundation matching her skin tone, then a bit of blush on her cheeks. She was still young, for serious eye makeup, so I apply a little bit of silver eyeshadow and soft delicate pink. Add some mascara to pop her brown eyes, and finally a nice gentle glossed lip.

"There, beautiful yet elegant." I said, handing her the mirror.

Hesitantly, Hermione took the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped in how different she look and yet, loving her formal self. Soon it was my turn with makeup, as Eliza did it with the basic foundation, a smokey eye with a hint of orchid purple, mascara, and a light berry lipstick.

Once makeup was out of the way, Angelina took the curl pins out and brushed my hair till was now wavy with an s light curl. Afterwards we had gotten dress. As I out on my regal gown, then cast a charm to keep the dress from falling slipping.

When everyone was ready, they asked if they should wait for me, since I still got some last minute adjustments. I told them to go ahead while Hermione remained to stay. As I put on my mother's jewelry, I noticed Hermione was nervous, as she tried to put on some diamond hair pins.

I walked over and took the pins and carefully put them in her fancy Updo. "Butterflies?"

"Yes, what if he doesn't show?" Hermione asked.

"He'll show, he has to." I assured, securing the pin.

"But what if he has another date." She asked, biting her lip.

"He doesn't." I answered.

"How do you know?" she asked.

I chuckled, "Because I spent hours of him trying to pronounce your name. I assure you, you are the only witch he is taking to the ball tonight."

"I'm nervous." Hermione confessed.

"Don't be," I said, and moved in front of her taking her hands. "Tonight is yours. Don't let anyone ruin it."

Hermione nodded as I finished working on the last bit of her hair. Once we were both ready, I offered her a hand, yet she said she needed a moment. I nodded as I headed down to the ball.

 **.o0o.**

There were a lot of people gathering in the halls outside of the banquet. I was nervous, seeing lots of girls wearing sleek dresses while I'm the only one wearing an A-line, close to a ball gown. As students went inside the Great Hall, I see my fellow comrades waiting. Fleur looked lovely in her silver dress as her blond hair held tight in a French twist. Even her date looked quite handsome. Then there's Cedric who looked handsome as well, with an Asian witch by his side dressed in white. And finally Viktor in his Durmstrang formal uniform waiting patiently for his date. And finally there was George who seemed to be the odd one out of the bunch with his ginger hair. Yet he cleaned himself quite good, especially his hair groomed back.

Taking a deep breath, I walked down the stairs to join the others. Many people looked up surprised to see me as I approached George. He looked at me with a big smile.

"Hey, George." I said nervously.

"Bridgette," George said with the smile still plastered on his face. "You look fantastic."

I blushed madly, "And you look quite dashing."

"Well, got to be or me mum would have my arse." He muttered. "Got the threat through a howler after you birds left."

"Oh dear, that must had been awfully funny." I chuckled.

"Not when you see Ron." George said.

And speak of the devil, as Ron and Harry came down the steps. Harry looked well in his green dress robes that worked well with him because of his green eyes. As for Ron, officially seeing his dress robes…I felt utterly crossed between pitying him and laughing. They were very traditional in style, and thus old-fashioned and frilly, ones my granddad would wear. I bet a hundred years ago they would be fashionable, yet today…it seems rather costuming.

They came down and walked over to their dates. The Patil twins smiled as Paravti wrapped her arm around Harry while Padma was utterly shock in seeing Ron's attire.

"I got to send Bill a thank you letter," George muttered.

"You should, otherwise you or Fred would had to wear that thing." I giggled.

Suddenly Viktor came over with slight concern. I smiled at him and said, "Merry Christmas, Viktor."

" _Vesela Koleda_ , Bridgette." Viktor said. "Haff you seen my date?"

Referring to Hermione I smiled, "Yes, she'll be down in a moment."

"Afraid she ran for the hills?" George teased. "Find that impossible with you being you."

Viktor gave him a look. Only a select few knows that Viktor doesn't like to be constantly reminded of his celebrity status. Up on the steps a head poked out from the corner of the steps. I smiled as Hermione walked down the stairs every so elegantly.

"She's beautiful," I said in awe.

Viktor turned around and agreed. The moment reminded me of Cinderella as she walked down the grand staircase and be greeted by her Prince Charming. Once on the bottom step, Viktor clicked his heels gave her a bow and took her hand giving a kiss. Hermione blushed as he offered his arm which she kindly accepted.

"Can I have all the Champions together, please?" Professor McGonagall called out. Soon all the champions were assembled around her. "Here is the order that you shall go by. Miss Delacour, you and Mr. Davies are first. Next, Miss Blackwood and Mr. Weasley. Then Mr. Krum and Miss Granger. And finally Mr. Diggory and Miss Chang. Girls on the left and boys on the right."

We nodded as we got in line for the opening ceremony. I was utterly nervous, afraid I would trip.

"George," I whispered.

"Yes, Bridge." He replied.

"Don't let me trip." I warned.

George took my hand that was wrapped around my arm. "Never."

After he said that, the fanfare played with the doors opened. Taking a deep breath all the champions and their dates walked in and passed the aisle of students applauding in our entrance. Everyone looked marvelous in their dress robes. Soon my attention was on the Great Hall, how it changed the past few hours. It most definitely looked like a winter wonderland as everything was white and silver, with ice statues all around. In the way back was the Christmas trees, now covered in white freshly covered snow, and the enchanted ceiling snowing ever so gently of an evening sky.

We made it to the dance floor. George gave me a smile and carefully placed a hand on my waist. I gave him a warning look to not lower his hand. He merely laughed, as the next song started and the waltz began. At first, I thought George wouldn't take this seriously as he did last month and through practice with Professor McGonagall's lessons. However, as always he surprised me as he danced gracefully. We danced throughout the song, watching the world spin around as other people joined.

The first couple was Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Then Nevil and Ginny, follow by Highmaster Karkaroff with one of the teachers. Even Principal Bishop with her date, Professor Snape joined the dance floor. What I found quite humorous was when Paravti literally dragging Harry onto the dance floor. Soon more and more students joined in and everything was festive.

So formal, so elegant, it was like one of my childhood dreams coming true.

The waltzing lasted for an hour as George and I couldn't stop.

Although, all things must come to an end.

Around nine-twenty was intermission for the Hogwarts orchestra as a large fog covered the stage. Dumbledore announced refreshments are available along with food for the feast. So the champions and I went to the Victors table where food was already assembled as tonight was stew and goulash.

I was sitting between Cedric and George while across from the table was Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, and Mr. Davies, or better known as Roger.

"How are you enjoying tonight?" Cedric asked.

"Marvelous, how are you and…um I don't think I gotten your name." I replied.

The Asian girl moved around Cedric, speaking in a Scottish accent. "No problem, I'm Cho Chang."

"Cho, it's nice to meet you." I greeted. "Are you and Cedric together?"

"No, we're merely friends." Cho answered. "Our family had known each other since we were little."

I nodded with a small smile.

Soon everyone was eating their dinner and drinking sparkling cider. I smiled as they add this drink to the ball. Thinking about it, there are many influences into night's ball. English, European, and American. As we ate, George shared some jokes to lighten the mood. Although Fleur silently protest about Hogwarts education system. But no one other than her date paid attention.

Once the feast was over everyone gathered on the dancefloor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please." Professor Flitwick announced on the stage, appearing out of this mist. "Um sorry. Uh, Ladies and gentlemen, um for the first time playing live at Hogwarts…please welcome…the band that needs no introduction."

Everyone got excited as they practically ran over to stage and the fog vanished to reveal none other than The Weird Sisters.

"Alright Hogwarts, are ready for some real music?" Myron Wagtail shouted. "Come on, I wanna see your hands in the air! You're looking good. We are gonna teach you a brand new dance tonight. Are you ready? ARE YOU REEAAADY?!"

Everyone shouted and danced ecstatically from the high adrenaline as "Do the Hippogriff" played. George and I joined Fred and Angelina as we dance throughout the concert.

 **.o0o.**

"I'm gonna get something to drink!" I shouted over the loud music.

"You want me to come?" George offered.

"No, you dance!" I assured and slithered my way out of human bodies to the tables.

I panted feeling how hot it was as I made my way over to a table. I grabbed a cup of punched and search for a place to sit. There I noticed Harry, Ron, and the Patil twins sitting by themselves. Ron and Harry seemed gloomed while the Patil twins were irritated.

I walked over, "Why aren't you guys dancing?"

"We've dance." Ron grumbled.

"No, we haven't." Padma corrected.

"Mind if I joined you?" I asked, gesturing to a seat next to Padma.

Padma nodded as I sat down and sighed, taking my heels off. There was nothing else going on as we watched the other students dance. I see Axel and his date getting rather close that would soon have a professor scolding them. Eliza seemed to enjoy her time with Demetri, her date. As for José, he seemed quite curious with his date; Luna Lovegood was dancing quite strangely. Yet José doesn't mind as he joined in her interpretation of a dance.

Soon I noticed Hermione and Viktor dancing, as he spun her around. Since knowing those two, I'm glad they are having a good time. Operation getting bookworm and celebrity together was a complete success.

"Ruddy pumpkinhead, isn't he?" Ron grumbled to Harry.

"I don't think it was the books that had him going to the library." Harry replied back.

Seriously, you boys are going to say that right in front of your dates.

A Durmstrang student… Poliakoff, a friend of Viktor's came over and stood in front of Paravti. He knelt down offering a hand, "May I have your arm?"

"Arm. Leg. I'm yours." Paravti said, accepting his hand as they went to the dance floor.

Padma sighed as she looked at Ron who was ignoring her. After the song was finished, Hermione and Viktor escaped the mass of people. The sighed in relief as Viktor said something to her which she nodded, and then kissed her hand before heading to the refreshment table. Hermione twirled around till noticing us and walked over, sitting next to Hermione.

"Hot, isn't it?" Hermione asked with a smile. "Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?"

"No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor" Ron answered rudely.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked slightly hurt.

"He's a Durmstrang." Ron answered. "You're fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph?" Hermione said surprised. "Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation…to make friends."

"Huh. I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Ron said.

Wow, I mean, just wow. That was low even for him. Unable to accept such a behavior, I leaned behind Paravti and smacked Ron upside the head. He gasped and rubbed it while glaring at me with the words, "Bloody hell."

Hermione gotten up and faced him and Harry. She was going to say something else, instead turned around and walked over to Viktor. He held a concern look when seeing her and looked over at us. I nodded my head over to Ron and he simply nodded, trying to cheer his date up.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked Ron.

Ron slouched and thought about it, before saying, "No."

Getting up and fastening my shoes I stood in front of Padma. She stared at me confused as I offered her a hand, "C'mon, we girls got to stick together."

Padma nodded as she accepted my hand. With a smile, we went over to the dance floor where our friends and danced as if we don't care. Dancing like we don't care. Soon George took hold of my hand spun me around. I laughed at his antic trying to put tango in modern dancing. Yet some of his dramatic stunts were difficult with the skirt of my dress.

When a few slow songs played and I was hesitant at first. Yet George being the confident offered in a waltz like dance. Smiling, I accepted as we danced to the slow songs.

As time went on the crowd was lessoning until midnight approached. Yet the Weird Sisters continue to play their music. Soon there were a handful of people, dancing to one of the last slow songs. George had his arms around my waist while my arms wrapped around his shoulder. As we swayed side to side.

 _When all is dark and there's no light_

 _Lost in the deepest star of night_

 _I see you_

 _Your hands are shaking baby_

 _You ain't been sleeping lately_

 _There's something out there_

 _And it don't seem very friendly does it?_

 _If I could help you I would help ya_

 _But it's difficult_

 _There's something much more powerful_

 _Than both of us possessing me_

I sighed and looked at George, "Thank you."

"For what?" George asked.

"For being my date," I answered

George gave his goofy smile, "Not a problem."

"I mean it," I said. "I've never had this much in a long time."

He nodded as he spun me around and did a dip. I chuckled, gently swatting his chest as we went back to dancing again. When the song was about to end, George did something unexpected. At first I thought he was going to tuck a strand of hair out of my face. Yet he cradled my cheek and leaned forward then placed a kiss on me. My eyes widen to such a gesture, not expecting it.

Closing my eyes I kissed back. His lips were dry yet smoothed in the kiss. When George pulled back he gave a smug look.

"You are full of surprises, Mr. Weasley." I murmured.

"Mission accomplish then." He teased.

As he was about to kiss me again, Ginny ran over.

"Bridge, I need your help." Ginny panted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Hermione," she answered. "She's upset."

I had a bad feeling and looked at George. He merely nodded as he let go of me and Ginny grabbed my hand. We rushed over to the entryway to find Hermione in tears. Immediate I rushed over by her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ron spoiled everything." Hermione cried.

"Where's Viktor?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"His...his headmaster needed to speak to him and then wished me goodnight before Ron." She cried.

"Blackwood," said a voice.

I looked up to see Professor Moody standing there with a serious look.

"Yes, Professor?" I replied.

"Take Miss Granger back to the common room and make sure she has some sleep drought." He advice.

I nodded as I helped Hermione back to the Gryffindor Tower even George who saw us heading up joined in trying to cheer Hermione up. As he offered to have Fred and him to torment dear Ronnie a lesson. Add some of their experiments under Ron's bed and such. That managed to get the young witch to chuckle.

Once in the common room, Hermione headed up the girls dorm while George and I stood in the main room. So much for a perfect night.

"Should we head back?" George offered. "I'm sure our friends are still down there dancing away."

I smiled softly then sighed, "You can, I'm gonna take care of Hermione."

George nodded, "Night Bridge."

"Night, George." I said as I leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading up.

I can only assume George headed back to the Great Hall while I went to the girls dorm. Hermione was the only girl there as she lay on her bed. I walked over my bed kicking off my heals and then my jewelry before sitting on her bed. I placed a pillow on my lap then gestured her head onto my lap which she did. Afterwards I took the hair pins out of her hair and then combed my fingers through her curls.

For the rest of the night I did this, comforting Hermione until sleep was near.

* * *

 **This was a hard chapter and I don't know why.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 18:Asking the Professor

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Asking the Professor**

The winter break came and went. The next ten days at Hogwarts were something, especially on New Year's Eve. I don't know how it happened. There was a slight party that wasn't as grand as the Yule Ball, yet everyone was counting down to midnight. I was hanging out with the twins, Angelina, and my Salem friends in celebration. When the clock was going to strike twelve, I was spun around and was kissed by George.

I don't know if it was a spur of the moment or George actually fancy me. It's impossible what the Weasley twins have going on in their head. Let alone, them being glued at the hip. Yet I had to remind myself that this was short term, for in five months I would be back at Salem. And from what I heard, long distant relationship doesn't last.

Then the strangest thing happen, Harry had a bloody nose. Neither Hermione nor Ginny were pleased to learn that Harry gotten in a fight with Draco Malfoy's friends. Ron who witnesses this said he should see Crabbe who looked far worse than Harry. Hermione demanded why, which Harry said he didn't know. Just one minute he was playing Wizards Chess in the Great Hall and the next Crabbe was beating him up. Luckily Professor Moody intervened.

"It was like he was trying to kill me." Harry said. "But once Professor Moody was there, he had this peculiar face."

"Peculiar?" I asked.

"Yeah, as if you woke somebody up from sleeping walking with a nightmare." Harry explained.

 _Strange indeed_ , I thought.

Also there was a time Harry woken up very paled. Let alone his left arm from his elbow was bruised. Everyone was getting concern that when he went to see Madame Promfrey about it, she did a test saying Harry was just low on iron and to eat more meat and gave him a potion. Afterwards, Harry seemed fine though I sensed something was wrong. For the past two days since Harry getting injured and his bruise does my burn start to hurt…

But that wasn't the only thing I've been doing during winter break. I've been stuck trying to figure out how to solve the damn golden egg. One time I brought it to Principal Bishop's room where we tried to figure it out. Principal Bishop sensed many spells on the egg must come from so the people in charge of the tournament wouldn't suspect cheating. So she tossed spells at me and I used them on the egg.

Again, no results.

I have one month before Principal Bishop deadline and two months before the next task. I'm doomed. That is all I'm gonna say. I am totally, most utterly, if not entirely doomed!

 **.o0o.**

"You should go see Hagrid." Harry suggested.

"Professor Hagrid?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he knows a thing or two." He said. "Maybe he can identify the screams."

So on the last day of winter break Harry and I went down to Professor Hagrid at his cottage. I was a bit hesitant at first when the Daily Prophet from Rita Skeeter posted an article about Hagrid being half-giant. But I set it aside, since Hagrid was a professor in Care of Magical Creatures. When we reached his Cabin, Harry knocked on the door. There was a sound of ruckus and dog barking for a few minutes until Professor Hagrid open the door.

"Oh, hello. Sorry don't want to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid said.

"Did you smuggle another creature Hagrid?" Harry asked with an accusing look.

Hagrid paused with a slight pout, "Maybe."

"Please Professor," I started, unraveling the cloth around the golden egg. "I was wondering if you can help me."

Hagrid stared at the golden egg and nodded, letting us in. Inside the place seemed much cleaner with a vase filled with flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" Harry asked noticing them, and then looked at Hagrid who seemed quite groomed. "Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Hagrid replied. "You might like to try the same thing now and again."

"A dinner date with Madame Maxime?" I asked, while setting the egg on the table.

"Yes. Anyway, back to your question. I was wondering when one of you champs would come by. Nice trick with the dragon. I have to admit, that Horntail was a nasty piece of work." Hagrid said taking a seat in his chair. "So what can I help you with?"

"You encounter a lot of magical creatures." I started.

"Indeed, I have." He agreed.

"I was wondering perhaps you could identify this creatures…um…call?" I tried to figure out the right words.

"Well, of course, been curious in what lies in them eggs." He said happily.

"Um Hagrid, this is no ordinary creature call." Harry warned.

"Nonsense, open the egg and let's hear the clue." Hagrid encourage.

"Here goes nothing," I sighed and unlocked the egg.

Instantly we were greeted by the shrieking sounds of the blue. Harry covered his ears while Hagrid cringed. I last about twenty seconds before closing up the egg again. I was somewhat used to the noise but the others were not.

"Crickey, I can see why you came." Hagrid said rubbing his ears.

"You have any idea what could make that sound?" I asked.

Hagrid combed his beard in deep thought, "From what I can tell you it's not a normal beast."

"Normal beast?" I asked.

Hagrid started to explain that normal beast hold their communication for a short period of time. Using dragons for an example. How they growls and roar, but it doesn't last very long. So he went on it must be from a more intelligent creatures.

"Intelligent creatures?" Harry asked.

"Yep, one who can communicate?" Hagrid said.

"You mean Sentient, as in beings?" I asked.

"Yep, one with a good pair of lungs might I add." Hagrid answered.

I sat down on the table looking at the egg. An intelligent being part of the second task. There were many beings that could fit the descriptions, "Could it be a banshee? They are intelligent and have this type of voice."

"I doubt the ministry would summon a banshee and kill off the students." Harry said.

"It can't be centaur; they have the ability for proper speech." I grumbled. "Hags, no they aren't much of a challenge."

"Mind if I listen it to it again." Hagrid asked.

"I'll be outside," Harry said.

Once Harry was gone I open the egg again releasing the screams. After a few moments I closed up the egg. This time my ears are ringing while Professor Hagrid stared at the egg combing his beard again.

"Now that I think about it, it sounds like Mermish." He said.

"Mermish?" I asked confused.

"The language of the mermaids." He explained.

"Can you translate it?" I asked.

"Sorry Bridgette, only handful knows the language. Though you could ask Dumbledore, he may know." He said.

Sadly I could not. Headmaster Dumbledore was a member of the council for the tournament this year. If this was under a different situation, maybe, but now…at least I have a clue. So thanking Professor Hagrid and wishing him luck on his dinner date, I went outside with Harry making my way back to Hogwarts. Once inside, I went to the library to study more on mermaids.

 **.o0o.**

I spent a week reading and I still haven't found anything. From Newton Scamander book of _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them,_ it gave a description of merepeople:

 _The oldest recorded merpeople were known as sirens (Greece) and it is in warmer waters that we find the beautiful mermaids more frequently depicted in Muggle literature and painting. The selkies of Scotland and the Merrows of Ireland are less beautiful, but they share that love of music which is common to all merpeople._

Being that Hogwarts is located in the Scottish Highlands, I'm dealing with the Selkies. From Newton's book, he states that selkies are less beautiful than a siren but still hold love for music. Another merpeople are the Merrow, but they are in Ireland. So Selkies it is.

So I looked up in the book the nearest geography of lakes that have merpeople colony. But it was way up north and not near Hogwarts.

But then I asked myself, walking over to the window staring at the Black Lake.

Are there merpeople in the black lake?

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been busy. Hopefully I can get everything back in order.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 19: Underwater Secret

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **Chapter 19: Underwater Secret**

* * *

"Bridgette, you told me you'll figure the egg out weeks ago." Hermione scolded. "Your deadline with Principal Bishop is in two days from now."

We were walking on the bridge after having another long day of classes. It has been a week since speaking with Hagrid with the hint he gave me about mermaids. But that hint has gotten me nowhere than the marine biology of sekes and merefolks. Practically everyone I know is breathing down my neck: Principal Bishop, Axel, Jose, Eliza, Harry, and most importantly Hermione. She has been there for me in the library, though I lied to her saying I almost got it. Sadly, I took one step forward and two steps back.

I stopped facing her, "No shit, Sherlock!"

Hermione stood there bewilder and hurt, realizing what I said I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm just overwhelmed with this competition, school work, and…hell everything that I can't think straight."

Hermione nodded, "Apology accepted."

We went over to the windows staring out at the scenery of the highland mountains. Wanting to resolve the tension I asked, "I guess Viktor has solved it already?"

"Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament." Hermione answered. "Actually, we don't really talk at all. Viktor's more of a physical being."

I snorted at that comment. Hermione realizing what she said laughed as well, then explained in a more serious manner, but was failing miserably. "I just mean, he's not particularly loquacious."

"Loquacious?" I asked not knowing the word.

"Tending to talk a great deal," Hermione explained.

"Oh, so he's not talkative," I said simply in normal vocabulary sense.

"Yes." Hermione chuckled then sighed. "Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying, actually."

"You should probably tell Viktor that," I suggested.

"Probably so, but Bridgette," She started. "You are trying to figure this egg out, aren't you?"

I sighed looking away from her, "Yes."

"These tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel. And, um…"She paused and went to my other side. "…I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve. I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

"I know," I whispered.

"Hey, Blackwood!" Cedric called out as he approached us.

"I'll see you at dinner," I told Hermione.

Hermione nodded as she left. Taking a very deep breath, I stood straight and faced Cedric. I haven't spoken much to Cedric since the Yule Ball. Even when we share classes together, there seems to be no reason to communicate with him. When Cedric approached he seems out of breath.

"Blackwood," Cedric greeted.

"Diggory," I said in return.

"How—how are you?" He asked.

"I'm well," I said. "Thanks for asking."

Cedric looked down then back up, "Look, I realize I've never really thanked you properly for tipping me off about those dragons."

"No problem," I said, turning to leave thinking he was trying to get another hint or clue from me. "I'm sure you would've done the same."

"Exactly," Cedric said, grabbing my arm. "You know the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor?"

"I think so," I replied.

He leaned over whispering into my ear, "It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and…mull things over in the hot water."

"Not very helpful," I muttered.

Cedric chuckled pulling back before leaving the bridge. I sighed going back to the view trying to comprehend what Cedric was saying about taking the egg into the bathroom. It wasn't until dusk did I return inside Hogwarts and went straight to the Great Hall for dinner.

Once I sat down I poured myself a glass of pumpkin juice. Over the semester did I acquaint with this bizarre beverage. I took a sip then noticed a strange taste…almost a copper like a flavor. At first, I thought the drink was spoiled, yet it smelled and appeared fine. Maybe it was my taste buds were acting up again. Earlier in the day, Fred and George pulled a nasty sour sweet prank on me. So with a shrug, I continue to drink the juice.

So I drank; yet felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up where the source was coming from, to be where the faculty and professors were. Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall. Hagrid flirting with Madame Maxime, Kakaroff trying to get Professor Snape's attention, except he seemed keen on Principal Bishop. Everyone else was busy on their food, till spotting a marble eye on me. Madeye. When he realized I was staring, he licked his lips.

Somehow that disturbed me that I looked away. Somehow the food seems more appetizing. The way he moved his tongue brought back memories of that monster. During the trial where he did that with his tongue.

"You alright, Bridgette?" Harry asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Something liked that, I thought.

Although Nearly Headless Nick hovered by.

Going onward with my meal, a nasty headache was building up. I suffered through many things, even dragon wounds. However, this headache was turning into a migraine. Excusing myself I got up and headed straight to the Gryffindor Tower. For some unknown reason, there was icky feeling.

. **o0o**.

Maybe a bath can dissolve this headache. So getting up I grabbed my toiletries, pajamas, and let's not forget the golden egg. I headed to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. Carefully, I called out to see if anyone was there. Luckily there was no one. I was amazed how detail the bathroom was. Sure one side had stalls, but that wasn't it. No, it was the huge elephant in the room, in other words, the large pool-like tub that sank into the ground surrounded by hundreds of facets, and a water fountain center filling the tub remarkably fast.

Sighing, I undressed and soaked in the hot water. For once this feels nice than a shower. Let alone the lack of moaning Myrtle. No offense to the ghost, but having to shower over lamenting moans of nonsense isn't helpful. So I sunk in getting my hair wet then sat up leaning again the rim relaxing. After a while, I opened my eyes to gaze at the stain glass window of a mermaid combing her hair. Afterward, I stared at the golden egg, spotting the sea star on top.

Just take your egg and…mull things over in the hot water, Cedric's voice echoed in my head.

"Mull things over he says," I muttered, reaching over and opened the egg. Once more greeted by the shrieking and quickly closed it. "Damn it, what is the damn clue!"

My deadline is almost up; otherwise, Principal Bishop will have my head. There's got to be a clue. Already I know it involves mermaids. But Mermaids for what? Find a mermaid and steal her voice or pelt.

"Place it in the water," A soft-voiced said.

I jumped from fright and turned around to see a beautiful woman with long dark hair, alabaster skin, and gray eyes. At first glance, she appeared like she stepped from a different time because of her silver gown. But a second later did I realize she was a ghost. The Grey Lady, the house ghost of Ravenclaw.

"What?" was my response.

The Grey Lady gave a small smile, "Forgive me, but what you seek is in the water."

She glided over before taking a seat next to me in the bath.

"One of the ghosts, Myrtle says she saw a boy from Hufflepuff put the golden egg in the water. I assume you shall find the answer there." She said.

Hesitantly, I grabbed the egg and placed it underwater. Taking a deep breath, I went under expecting screams. Instead, I was greeted by the soft melody of a woman's voices as the golden lights and bubbles started moving to the rhythm of the song. As if it was charmed for a lullaby.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound_

 _We cannot sing above the ground_

 _An hour long you'll have to look_

 _To recover what we took_

As the lullaby sang, the Grey Lady was under as well with content looked while her hand grazed over the bubble. Unable to hold my breath any long, I reemerge panting. The ghost did as well, without the panting part.

"Grey Lady-"I started.

"I don't answer to that name," She interrupted.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I don't know, um… May I ask what your true name is?"

The Gray Lady's haughty expression toned down, "It's Helena Ravenclaw."

My eyes widen. Jose mentions that his host house founder was Rowena Ravenclaw who had a daughter name, Helena. Getting back to the point now.

"Are there actually merepeople in the Black Lake?" I asked.

"Indeed there are," Helena answered. "Though there is more to the song."

Looking down at the egg hat was still submerging still bubbling. Crap, how long is that clue. Taking another deep breath I went under to listen to the second half of the song.

 _An hour-long you have to look_

 _To recover what we took_

 _Your time's half gone so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot._

Crap!

Immediately I got out of the bath and changed unto my pajamas not caring if they got drenched.

"Sorry Helena, I gotta go," I said.

"Tis fine, Bridgette," Helena said, as she turned into an orb and flew out.

Once dressed, I ran out of the prefect's bathroom with the egg and headed towards Principal Bishop Chambers. Not caring about the curfew or Filch. When reaching the door, I banding my fist on it until the occupant of the room answered it. Principal Bishop answered furiously in nothing but her black nightgown.

"Bridgette, don't you know what time it is?" She demanded. "And why are you wet?"

I panted holding the egg, "I…I figure…out… I figure out the clue."

Her dark eyes lighten up and let me inside her chambers, "Are you sure?"

I entered the room and nodded, telling her what happened in the prefect's bathroom. Intrigued, she wanted to hear. So we went to her private bathroom where she had a chance to hear the music in the rub. Impressed we went to the living room where we tried to figure out what to do.

"So the question you need to figure out is how to hold your breath underwater?" Bishop asked.

I stopped realizing this. How am I going to hold my breath underwater for an hour? It's impossible to naturally hold my breath for an hour. I barely could hold it for a minute. So thinking of all the spells and charms to use.

"The bubble head charm?" I answered. "It can be used underwater."

"But delicate," Bishop reminded. "Any disruption and pop."

Oh, right. There's got to be another option. "Transfiguration. I could transfigure my body to an aquatic animal."

"But do you have the concentration?" She asked.

I groan, "Aren't you supposed to be my mentor. Cause you aren't helping."

Principal Bishop chuckled as she levitated a book from the bookshelf. It was old, almost like a textbook that was frail. She grabbed it and turned several pages over till reaching the chapter. Then handed it to me, reading the page my eyes widen.

"You can do this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Better way to be in the enemy lines is being one of them."

I read the ingredients, "These are rare. It's impossible to get them! Where on earth am I going to get Siren's hair? And what do they mean, magical plant native to the Mediterranean Sea."

"That particular ingredient I'll let you figure out." She said.

Sighing, I stared down at the potion.

 _Siren Tails._

As a magical picture of a woman dancing and legs turning into a tail.

* * *

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Tis I, Silent Wolf Singer back from the world of summer jobs. I hope you guys had a great summer. I now it's been forever but where I was working had terrible internet and worse hours imaginable. So I couldn't post anything.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

 **The more reviews the**


	21. Chapter 20: Gillyweed

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **Chapter 20: Gillyweed**

* * *

I banged my head constantly on a book for herbology. I desperately tried to find any plants known in the Mediterranean that the Siren Tails potion could use. There were countless underwater plants and all the ones in Hogwarts library were useless. The task is in three weeks. The common room was active with everyone excited for the next task that was coming up. Already the department of games was building the platforms at the Black Lake.

The potion I need takes two weeks to make. Principal Bishop has already gotten the Siren's hair and other rare ingredients. But the plant thing is my task. I believe she knows what it is, but following the Tournaments rules…I have to find it and make it. Although, every school is finding scapegoats. Or at least Durmstrang with Igor Karkaroff's whispering into Viktor's ears. As much as I like Viktor and appreciating the friendship, his headmaster is creepy. Fleur and Madame Maxima…not sure. There's a chance the giant woman helped Fleur on the dragons since she seemed to be courting Hagrid and getting second-hand knowledge.

Anyway, I have three weeks left.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me. I've been getting these strange dreams this past week. The first night it was a graveyard where one tombstone was Death. At first, I thought it was nothing. Just my mind being creative. Then the second night, I dreamt of the graveyard again only to enter a cottage where an old man, the caretaker was making himself a cup of tea on the stove. He listens to the radio, as he added water into the kettle he glances out the window where a mansion was. There one light was on. The old man gruffs, muttering "Bloody kids." Again I thought the dream was nothing. Then the third night I dreamt of the same old man as he walked through the graveyard and into the old abandon mansion. He was walking up the stairs where voices could be heard. The voices were in incomprehensible from the hoarse voices. The dream ended when the old man stepped on a creaky board. The fourth night, the dream started from the beginning all the way up to the creaky board only, this time, it went to the door where a man stood cowardly towards someone in the chair. The man had a mouse like characteristics, while the second person was unseen. Still unable to comprehend their words, till something slither against my feet and looking down to see a large python slithering towards the room. On the fifth night did their voices become more detail?

"… _perhaps if were to do it without the boy," the mouse man trembled._

" _No! The boy is everything!" the hidden man yelled, clenching his frail hand. "It cannot be done without him. And it will be done. Exactly as I said."_

" _May I suggest another way," said a new voice. The voice of the monster. He appeared around the chair kneeling before the frail man. He looked much older, skin paler, and a mop of hair if not darker. No longer "A spell that would bring his blood to you."_

 _The hidden man thought about it, "Very well."_

 _Barty Crouch Junior leaned forward and whispered the unknown plans to the hidden companion ear. Not trusting the third person in the room._

" _Yes, bring her." The hidden man said._

" _I will not disappoint you, my Lord," Barty said._

" _Good."_

And the dream ended there. On the sixth night, it continues as the snake slithers by me and into the room where the three men were while the old man jumped quietly. The snake slithered up the worn chair whispering in parse tongue.

" _Nagini tells me the old Muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door." The hidden man said._

 _Instantly the man with the mouse features stood up and opens the door wide while Barty Crouch stood back. The old man was startled stepping away to escape._

" _Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting."_

 _The man called Worm tail stepped aside as the frail hand's owner shouted the killing curse onto the No-Maj and killing him in green light._

That was the night I was woken up screaming disrupting everyone's sleep. Hermione and Ginny tried to calm me down from the shock as they took me to the common room. I don't remember what happened next. Only Ginny was getting me hot chocolate and Hermione rubbing my back.

Fate was generous on the seventh night and let me sleep in peace. Yet the dream, no…nightmare felt so real. As if I was there with the old man. And yet I stood there watching the Monster who killed my mother socializing with two other men. It had to be a dream. Barty Crouch Junior was dead. He died from illness at Azkaban. No one can seriously escape from there unless they were dead. Minus the one exception of Sirius Black. How he had to escape is a mystery.

Frustrated, with all the distractions from the other classmates I have gotten up and left. It's almost curfew but I needed some fresh air.

"Bridgette, wait up!"

I stopped to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Need something, guys?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you are all right," Harry asked.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air," I asked.

"I take it; Mrs. Bishop wasn't keen of not solving the egg?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, I already solved it," I answered as I started walking.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, but was silenced by Hermione.

I sighed, "Promise not to tell anybody?"

All three nodded, so I told them about the clue and sang them the song. They were impressed that they wanted to help me.

"Bridgette, tell me again," Hermione said.

"Come seek us where our voices sound," I said.

"The Black Lake, that's obvious." She said.

"An hour long you'll have to look," I added.

"Again, obvious." She sighed. "Though, admittedly potentially problematic."

"Potentially problematic," Harry said in disbelief. "When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione."

"Look, I have a few ideas but I'm looking for an ingredient that has no name," I said.

"Hate to break up the skull session, but it's almost curfew." Said Professor Moody coming out of nowhere.

We all turned around to see him calm and relaxed. "Also Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall would like to see you."

"But sir, it's not that late." Hermione defended.

"C'mon Hermione," I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's late."

Hermione sighed but nodded as she walked over to Professor Moody who'll probably escort her to Professor McGonagall. The boys and I said goodnight to him as we turn to return to the tower.

"Oh, tell Mr. Longbottom that he can keep the book on water-plants." Professor Moody said.

I stopped as if got struck by lighting and mentally smacked myself. I'm such an idiot. The person who would know water plants by heart that isn't a teacher was Neville. He has been reading countless books about water-plant.

 **.o0o.**

The next morning I waited impatiently for Neville to come down from the boy's tower. Woken up precisely early in hopes to catch him. Even for a Saturday, but I needed to talk to Neville. Hopefully, he and his books can help me find the plant that I'm searching for.

It wasn't till around eight did Neville came down dressed and ready.

"Neville!" I greeted.

Neville shocked from the sudden outburst lost his bearings and slipped down the steps. I cringed and quickly ran over to him. Helping the poor lad back on his feet.

"Sorry Neville," I apologized.

"It's alright," he nervously chuckled. "Sounded excited to see me."

"Actually, been waiting for two hours to speak with you," I said.

His eyes widen, "Oh really, um…what can I do for you?"

We walked over to the lounge and adjusted ourselves.

"I was wondering if you can help me with the second task," I answered.

"Wow," Neville said in disbelief. "It'll be an honor."

"I was wondering if you can help me on the subject of plants," I said.

"You know, if you're interested in plants, you'd be better off with Goshawk's Guide to Herbology." He started happily. "Do you know there's a wizard i-in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?"

"Interesting, but can you tell me about plants that can help me breathe underwater." I interrupted. "Most specifically Mediterranean plants?"

Neville gave a nervous chuckle rubbing his neck thinking about it. "You could always use gillyweed."

"Gillyweed?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes," Neville said.

I scratched the top of my head, "alright, now I need to find some gillyweed."

"You can go to the greenhouse and asked Professor Sprout for some. She would most likely give you some." Neville said. "I was actually going to the Greenhouse to help her remove weeds from the garden."

So that's what we did. We quickly went to the great hall for a quick breakfast before entering the greenhouses to find Professor Sprout planting seeds in a planter.

"Good morning Professor Sprouts," Neville greeted.

The plump little witch turned around wiping the dirt off her hands, "Why good morning Neville, you two come to help be in the garden or questions about another plant?"

"Actually, Bridgette and I were wondering if you by any chance have gillyweed," Neville answered.

"Gillyweed?" Professor Sprout asked surprised. "Why on earth do you need gillyweed?"

"For a potion, Professor," I answered.

Professor Sprout laughed, "You can eat it directly instead use it in a potion."

Didn't know that, "Still, do you by any chance have gillyweed?"

"Indeed, though does it relate to the second task?" she asked.

I only nodded. I was nervous she would not help me on this since one of the Triwizard Champion was Cedric. She would probably pick favorite to make sure her house wins. For what I heard, Hufflepuff hasn't won a house cup in over a decade. Practically have been Slytherin and Gryffindor. So I would fully understand if she wanted Hufflepuff to have a chance for victory even if it was the Triwizard Tournament.

"The potion club has a stash though you have to earn it if you want gillyweed." She declared.

"Anything," I said.

"You can start helping me with plucking weeds out of the gardens." She instructed.

I nodded along with Neville as we helped Professor Sprout tend the gardens in the greenhouse. It was a long tedious task, especially when certain herbs resembled weeds. Yet Professor Sprout was patient with us. Also getting a chance to learn more about plants. She even talked about her younger years as a professor when having tea time. We all sat around the small metal table with tea and biscuits.

"I remembered one student from Hufflepuff who always spent the winter seasons in the greenhouse. Always making sure the mandrakes were warmed in their soils." Professor Sprout. "She was a busy girl with expectations from her family. Top of her class even made prefect. Yet she had a caring heart for others and these plants."

"She sounds like a nice person," I said, being respectful.

"Oh yes, she was." She said.

"What was her name?" Neville asked.

Professor took a sip of her tea, "Her name was Edith Chimmerah."

I stopped staring at her in disbelief. It brought some memories of my mother tending her herb garden. Always having a green thumb.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman," Professor Sprout said. "You look exactly like her, even with her eyes."

I nodded staring at my tea seeing my reflection. I do look somewhat like my mother, except the dark brown hair were my fathers.

It was the end of the day did having one of the greenhouses cleared of weeds. Neville and I waited as we took the discarded weeds into the compost. Professor Sprouts came over holding a vial containing gillyweed. The plant resembled a bundle of slimy, green rat tails.

"Now I don't know what potion you're making, but consuming this alone will help you breathe underwater." She said.

"Thank you, Professor Sprout," I said accepting the vial.

She nodded, "Now you two go freshen up and enjoy the rest of the day."

Neville and I nodded making our way back to the castle.

"Thanks, Neville, for everything," I said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he said. "Happy to help."

I nodded staring at the vial filled with gillyweed.

Oh Merlin, please work.

* * *

 **So…what do you guys think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Chapter 21: Siren Tail Potion

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 _Chapter 21: Siren Tail Potion_

Principal Bishop was very determined on winning this tournament. As of now, The Salem Institute was in second place, tied with Hogwarts. Durmstrang was in the first place while Beauxbatons was in third place. So being second place after fighting a horntail dragon was a blessing, not to Principal Bishop. So when she gave me the siren tail potion, I know I can't screw it up. Thank Merlin for Neville's herbology knowledge on Gillyweed. Otherwise, it's hello bubblehead charm. Rumor has it Fleur was going to use the bubble head charm, so in order to get brownie points, I need to be different.

So here I was, at Principal Bishop's chambers with Eliza working on the potion. I had to be careful with the people knowing of this potion. Even though my Gryffindor friends knows I'm doing a potion, there is a time you need to create a barrier on the tournament. As much as I trust Hermione, Bishop didn't want Viktor to have the advantage. Axel was very talkative, and José would be a perfectionist. So Eliza was the most trusted friend. Principal Bishop sat on her lounge reading a book checking now and then.

On a table was a cauldron with the rare ingredients and potion book. Eliza sat on the desk and double check each measurement while I made it, and poured it into the boiling cauldron of sea water. The gillyweed was in a vial followed with its water to stay hydrated until it was time to soak it in the potion.

"So, this would make you a mermaid?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, for a short period of time," I answered. "Hopefully this would allow me to hear and communicate with them much better. If not swim well."

Eliza nodded, "That would be interesting. Maybe we should try it in the summer."

I chuckled at the idea.

Time went on as I continued on the potion. Unknowingly singing the clue out loud:

 _Come seek us where our voices sound_

 _We cannot sing above the ground_

 _An hour long you'll have to look_

 _To recover what we took_

 _An hour-long you have to look_

 _To recover what we took_

 _Your time's half gone so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot._

"Do you know what treasure the mermaids might steal?" Eliza asked.

"Not really," I answered as I constantly stirred the potion.

"Well, what is your treasure?" She asked.

I sighed thinking about it, "The most prized possession to me are memories of my mom. "

Eliza gave an apologetic look.

"So having my mother's jewelry is precious to me," I said. "It would break my heart if I lost them. Also, my father is an important person in my life."

"You're lucky to have a great dad, my dad works in his own barber shop." She said.

I chuckled and nodded.

Going back on the potion, I combined the ingredients as instructed. Principal Bishop came over to double check, nodding in approval, before pouring the potion into an empty vial that contained the gillyweed then corked it and sealed it, then sealed the top in wax.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We wait until the second tournament." Principal Bishop. "Until then, focus on your studies."

With nothing better to do, Eliza and I headed to the great hall for lunch.

. **o0o**.

"No!" Axel shouted in dismay in the great hall.

Instantly all eyes were on him. Quickly my cousin got up and rushed over to me as José being curious came over. Before I could ask what is wrong, the Daily Gazette was shoved into my face. Taking the paper, I read the article then stopped in dismay.

"No!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"SWI lost to Ilvermorny School in Quodpot, damn it," I explained.

"Ilvermorny School?" Hermione asked.

"It's another school in the New England District, basically the SWI main competitor in sports," José explained. "We basically beat their school in Quodpot. Though our winning streak was because of a strong team, though our team captain of three years graduated last year and Axel and Bridgette were part of the team."

"And because we are here," Axel whined in protest.

"Guess we better work hard next year," I muttered.

Ilvermorny School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It's practically Hogwarts in America and one of the oldest schools. What makes them similar close to Hogwarts are the four houses, named after Americas magical creatures: Horned Serpent, Wampus, Thunder Bird, and Pukwudgie. Salem and Ilvermony have a huge rivalry since Salem Witch Institute used to be an all witch school. So families who wanted their children to be together would attend Ilvermony. It would be until the American Revolution did the Salem Institute accepted wizards into the school. Since a lot of children went into hiding so there wouldn't be persecuted and worse become an Obscurial.

Obscurial is a worse fate for a child. They were very common during the Witch Trial. As Obscurials repress their magic through physical or psychological abuse creating a dark, parasitical magical force. If the child doesn't receive help to control their magic, then the Obscurus would take control and kill the host. Last time there was an Obscurus event was during the 1920's thanks to the notorious dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald.

That was the American community worse event along with another thing. A reason why the Americans (MACUSA) kept away from the dark wizarding war in the United Kingdom. MACURA was strict on their laws, probably more so than the ministry. There was a time, magical folks and No-maj couldn't be in any relationship. Although, that changed during the Civil Rights movement and an increase population of magical folk born from No-maj families. Yet, MACUSA is still strict that if a No-maj sees magic, then their memories must be erased immediately or else. We didn't want another New Salem Philanthropic Society again.

Anyway, back to the main point. Ilvermony School is Salem Institute rival. Now my school has failed in keeping our title as undefeated. When I get back, I will definitely be strict on the team and how Axel expression agrees. So setting the paper down, I took a large bite of my food.

"Are sports that serious in America?" Hermione asked.

Nearly everyone at the table looked at her as if she was from another universe.

"American school lost its place in being the top educated countries, so sports are what keeps our title," Axel muttered.

"True, though...your country's team didn't make it to the finals for the world cup." Fred teased.

"Nor semi-finals." George agreed.

"Go Irish!" the twins said in unison.

"You do realize the Bulgarian team seeker is here." Eliza reminded.

"Go Irish!" the twins shouted louder.

I looked over my shoulder to the Slytherin table to see the Durmstrang School glaring at the twins. Viktor held a stern look which I gave an apologetic smile and mouthed, "I routed Bulgaria." I don't know if he got the memo or not. He merely nodded and ate his food talking with his classmates.

Sighing, I set the newspaper down and finished my meal.

Afterward, I got up and went to the library to think. When I got there I pulled out the books that talked about my ancestors. So many Chimmerah attended Hogwarts. Probably from the beginning of its existence. But most importantly seeing the wand. The first time I saw this wand was in my mother's possession. Then seeing it again in a portrait of Sebastian Chimmerah. As every portrait I could find in these books shows the same wand. Also, that that there were three wands made, one being buried with my mother.

Still, I wanted to learn more of my family.

* * *

 **I know, not the best chapter and sorry I haven't been on much. I've been busy and a lot of writer's block.**

 **So I have a serious question for you. As you may know, I held a vote for you readers to decide on who will be Bridgette date to the Yule Ball. Now, I've** having **a tough decision on a character. It involves our favorite Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. I'm debating to follow the books and have him killed…or he lives. The vote is up for debate. You, my readers shall vote if Cedric lives or dies…**

 **Choose wisely.**


	23. Chapter 22: The Second Task

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **Chapter 22: The Second Task**

* * *

Oh Merlin, I feel sick.

Today was the second task and I feel like I was gonna puke. My worse fear is that the potion doesn't not work. Damn it, it still cold outside and I have to swim in the lake. This wasn't the Polar Bear Run, this was highland waters during early springs. If not having some anxiety last week in checking to make sure all my things were in order, and Autumn was by my side. What could have the mermaids take from me?

So here I stand in the girl's dormitory getting dressed for the next task. Putting on a navy blue one piece swimsuit with silver trip. Then putting on a navy-blue hoodie that had the Salem crest on my left breast pocket, pants, and sneakers. For once it was simple. Though when I put the swimsuit on, I felt self-conscious. The swimsuit was like second skin, and the way my butt looked or how little of a chest I have really didn't boost the confidence. Sighing, I put the others on then put my hair in a ponytail.

"You ready, Bridgette?" Ginny asked, walking in all warmed up in her clothes.

"Yeah, just hating the cold." I muttered.

Ginny laughed, as I grabbed my wand and the arm holster for it.

"Say, have you seen Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Um, no…" I answered. "Last I saw her was last night in the library."

 _Last night, Hermione, Viktor, and I were having another study group for a test coming up three days after the task. Professor Snape was somebody who doesn't care if there was a task, as Cedric mentioned even for Quidditch there are no exceptions._

" _Hate to break up the skull session." Professor Moody said out of nowhere in the library. "Professor McGonagall would like to see you."_

 _At first, Viktor and I gotten up thinking it was Tournament related. However, Moody continued, "Not you Krum, Blackwood, just Granger."_

 _Hermione was shocked, "But, sir, the second task is only hours away- "_

" _Exactly." Moody interrupted. "Presumably Krum and Blackwood is well-prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!"_

" _It's all right," Viktor said. "Vill see you at tournament."_

 _I nodded in agreement._

 _Hermione sighed and headed to see Professor McGonagall. Moody stared at me for a moment, that peculiar stare that made me uncomfortable while my scar started acting up in a slight ache. After a moment, he turned and left. Sighing, I rubbed my forearm for a minute then went back to cleaning up the table we used to study._

" _How are things on your ship?" I asked._

 _Viktor shrugged, "Kakaroff doesn't like our friendship."_

 _I chuckled, "Why, because I'm the enemy?"_

" _Dah," he answered. "But I respect you as opponent during task…. outside task ve are friends."_

 _I nodded appreciating that, "and I the same."_

 _Over the several months Viktor and I gain a good friendship. It may not be as active as most friends would be, yet the way we have it will do. Just meeting up to talk, study, and sharing details that wasn't tournament related._

Anyway, back to the main point…I hadn't seen Hermione since last night. Nor do I recall seeing or hearing coming to bed either. Must had been a deep sleeper then I did manage to fall asleep.

Once finished getting dressed, I grabbed my potion as Ginny and I headed down to the lake meeting up with Eliza, José, and Axel. When we got there, Neville came over to me a bit nervous.

"Can we talk?" Neville asked.

"Um sure," I answered as the others headed down to the boats. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I think forgot to tell you something about the gillyweed," He said with a nervous chuckled.

"Forgot?" I asked raising a brow.

"Well, there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus saltwater, but-"

"What? Now you're tell me?" I snapped, almost angry since I have gillyweed in a potion ready to be consume in an hour before diving into the Black Lake.

"I-I just wanted to help." Neville stuttered.

I sighed, as we made it onto the docks. With a deep breath, I said, "Thanks for the head's up."

At least I know the bubble head charm as plan B.

"You seem a little tense, Bridgette." He pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumbled. "I'm about to jump into the Black Lake."

Taking one more deep breath, Neville and I got on the boat with the others before magically rowing off to the three towers in the middle of the lake. My stomach was fluttering, as we got closer to the center tower. Once aboard the tower, all I could hear were cheers for Krum and Diggory. Fleur's supporters could barely be heard, while those cheering me on was practically muted. Immediately, not a second more I was escorted to where the other champions were. Although, they seemed anxious.

"Ready for the big dive?" I asked.

"Tis cold," Fleur sneered, as she stripped her robe wearing a silver once piece. Although she seemed off, as her eyes wandered around as if looking for someone.

"This is nothing," Viktor said proudly, taking his robe wearing a grey shirt with a red eagle on it and burgundy shorts.

"That's because you swim in the artic," I muttered as I took off my outer later.

"Have to agree with you on that one," Cedric said, wearing a black and yellow swim attire.

Afterwards Viktor came over and spoke quietly, "You've seen Hermy-own-ninny?"

"No, I haven't," I answered.

Viktor sighed, but nodded. I assumed Hermione promised to be here to cheer him on or something. Now that I think about it, Champions allowed to have their teammates and companions on the center towers main platform. I see majority of each school, even my own, but I don't see specific people. For example, where is Fleur's little sister, or Cedric Ravenclaw friend Cho? Now Hermione is added to the list. I stared at my friends, seeing Axel, Eliza, and Jose all there. Even my Gryffindor friends who I invited to the main tower.

We got our wands secured on our holsters either it be leg, thigh, or upper arm then gathered around. Holly shit it was cold. I should I worn a wetsuit instead of this one piece. Why oh why, was I selected for this task. I rather fight the Horn Tail again than swim in these waters. Taking a deep breath, I got on the main platform, while Professor Dumbledore gave his speech with the amplifying charm.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lies on the bottom of the Black Lake. To win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough-"

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist, "Put that in your mouth."

It was Professor Moody. Lost in the peer pressure, I uncorked the vial and drank the potion and swallow the soaked gillyweed. Instantly my gag reflexes kicked in from the slimy texture of the gillyweed swirling around in my throat. I placed my hand over my mouth, trying not to spit it out or worse vomit.

"They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them."

Moody saw me chocking and smacked my back several times. With an inhale through my nose I managed to swallow the gillyweed. Oh Merlin, never again will I consume gillyweed.

"…at the sound of the cannon." Dumbledore instructed.

 **Boom!**

Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur dived into the lake professionally. Being the last one there, I just shrugged and did a cannon ball. The moment I impact water, I felt a part of me was drowning. I sunk deep faster than I like as water rushed into my throat. I panicked, for I was a good swimmer back home. But now it feels like all that knowledge in how to swim vanished. Quickly, I tried to swim up, kicking, except my legs suddenly glued together. Freaking out, I tried using my arms then stopped seeing my hands.

My fingers were long and webbed, while my bare skin started pultruding scales. Looking down my body, discoing my legs were gone and replaced with an actual fish tail, in a metallic gold and silver color. Then I discovered while my cheeks were puffed from holding my breath, I could breathe still. Curious, I touched my neck to feel gills.

Well, being a mermaid is off my bucket list.

Not wanting to waste time, I dived deeper into the black lake to search for my treasure. The water was murky, impossible to see the boys yet Fleur's silver swimsuit could be spotted as she headed into the kept. There was sound of ethereal singing caught my attention in that general direction, so not thinking I went toward the kelp where Fleur was. It was strange swimming with a tail, yet it added more speed as I went down faster into the kelp following the strange sound.

The journey in the kelp was strange, almost suffocating to be around so many sea plants. I bet Neville would be fascinated. For me, it's more restricting. As I swim, I noticed Fleur swimming ahead as she turned with her head revealing a bubble head charm. I waved and turned left to see if the merpeople were here.

Along with the ethereal singing there was a garbled squalling. Ignoring the squalling I continued, then a second later the squealing became louder and more adding on. It was until I heard a scream that got me. Turning around, I saw Fleur being attacked by hundreds of squid like creatures. Not thinking, I rushed over to Fleur trying to help, as I took my wand out and cast a stunning spell. We worked together stunning what appears to be grindylow.

The moment we got most of them done, yet one grindylow attacked Fleur's face breaking her bubblehead charm. She freaked out, trying to get the blasted thing off. Knowing it was a risk to cast another stunner, I swam over to her and grabbed the thing off and bite into it. I don't know, but I just had the urge to bite it. The grindylow squealed and swam away. Panting, I stared at her trying to cast another charm, except there was no air in the water to create another one. Her face was turning blue.

 _Oh. Bleeding hearts of the world unite,_ I thought as I grabbed Fleur around the waist and quickly swam her up to the surface. When breaking surface, Fleur panted trying to catch her breath. I gasped for the air was not helping me, so I kept my neck low and drag Fleur to the main tower. The crowed in the center were shock, yet I got Fleur close enough to swim back then let her go swimming down.

Looking at my watch, I lost twenty-five minutes of the task.

. **o0o**.

Back in the kelp forest, I followed the ethereal music again. The closer I got, the louder the song could be heard. The song sounding like the gold eggs clues. As I drew closer, a distorted wail passed by me. Looking at the source, I saw one of the merpeople. She stopped turning around facing me, before swimming towards the music. The song leading to an underwater ruin city. The villages boundary is marked by rocks with paintings of the merpeople chasing what looks like a giant squid. Going further, I their homes built out of stone, stained by algae, gardens weeds, and other aged ruins.

As I gone deeper into the city, I saw the merpeople swimming about. Some holding tridents and speared. When I swam closer, I noticed three people tied down in the water while there was another object in some sort of bubble charm. Looking closer, I saw who the people were. There in a paralyzed state was Hermione, Cho, and Fleur's sister. When I reached the bubble, I stopped to realize inside was an unconscious Autumn. Oh, hell no! No one takes my owl!

Working on the rope to free my owl, though difficult with my webbed fingers. Taking my wand, I cast a spell to break the rope. Carefully, I grabbed my owl realizing the boys were not here. As much I would like to help the others they aren't my treasure. Viktor would come after Hermione and Cedric would claim Cho…But the third person….Fleur's sister.

Cedric soon appeared and took a wand casting a spell to free Cho. He swam closer, collecting Cho. He stopped though and tapped his watched indicating the time. Looking at my own, I realize there was only ten minutes left.

"Thank you," I said, realizing my voice sounded ethereal yet Cedric cringed and nodded.

Oh, I must be speaking in mermish.

So I gave him a nod.

Cedric nodded as he took Cho up.

I was about to take Autumn up though stopped to see Fleur's sister there. The song echo in my head:

 _An hour-long you have to look_

 _To recover what we took_

 _Your time's half gone so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot._

I sighed, Fleur went back to the surface therefore disqualifying herself from the task. So would Fleur's sister be left in the Black Lake after the task…or not. My selfless side was kicking in again as I swam over to the girl and work on her rope. As I was about to loosen her two merpeople thrusted their tridents against me.

"Only one!" She seethed.

"But her sister won't make it." I tried to reason.

"Only one!" She repeated.

This was hard, I couldn't leave Autumn, but I couldn't risk Fleur's sister's life. It would be on my conscious. Before I could react, the merpeople shrieked in terror swimming away. Turning around, I gasped swimming back to see a shark. The shark lunged forward biting the ropes of Hermione's restraints. Wait, sharks are salt water creatures. Getting a better look at the shark, I realized it was Viktor. He transfigured his head into a shark. Got to give him credit. Anyway, with the merpeople gone, I used a spell to free the girl.

"You need to hurry," I told Viktor.

As much as I would help him, we made a deal to not help each other no matter the situation in the tournament. Taking hold of both Autumn and Fleur's sister I swam fast as I could to the surface. Half way up, I could feel the potion wearing off. As my tail lost it strength and scales were peeling away. Thinking positive, I swam harder than ever before. Breaking through, the girl gasped while the bubbled keeping Autumn safe popped giving the barn owl the worse bath than ever before. As the owl screeched in protest. Fleur's sister gasped as well breaking free from the spell she was under.

"I'll buy you some treats!" I tried to assure Autumn, but my voice became more of shrieks like the eggs.

Fleur sister panted struggling to swim. Getting a good hold on her, I swam over to the center tower. Cedric and Cho were climbing up. On the way-over, the tail split into legs and my body back to human form. Leaving me exhausted yet I continued the task. Fleur saw us and rushed to the lower platform having her arms out.

"Viens, viens!" Fleur called out. "Allex, c`est fini. Viens, donne ta main."

Fleur sister climbed up the ladder first. Once the two French sisters were out of the way, Eliza came down grabbing Autumn. Once able to breathe, I climbed up to the main platform and coughing up water, getting air back into my lungs. Let alone my legs feeling utterly sore as if gone skiing for an entire day.

"Bridgette!" Axel called out placing a towel around me. "You did it."

"Fuck, it's cold." I shuddered under my breath.

Axel laughed, "Go get her another towel."

The clock rang and cheers for Krum erupted. Looking over I saw Viktor and Hermione surfaced in the nick of time. Good, everyone made it out.

Merlin beard, never again am I swimming in a lake.

Fleur rushed over and knelt down. "You…saved her, even though she wasn't yours to be save. My little sister. And helped me. Thank you!"

She tackled me into a hug, practically knocking me backwards.

"No problem," I gasped.

Fleur chuckled as she got up and took her sister's hand, "Gabrielle, me belle, vien."

"Merci," Gabrielle said before being dragged away.

Axel chuckled as more towels were brought over and he wrapped them around me. Principal Bishop came over handing me a robe. Eliza as well, as she handed the drenched owl. Autumn was livid, being drenched and her black beaded eyes narrow. Nervously I chuckled, wrapping her in a towel and tuck her against my stomach to get warm.

"I'll buy to a pack of owl treats and a dead rat," I promised.

Autumn acknowledged by nipping my finger.

"I'm surprised they took her, instead of me." Axel said.

"Same," I said. "Then again, you were in Slytherin."

"True, but I'm hurt I'm not your treasure." He continued.

I rolled my eyes.

Viktor and Hermione climbed up and both got wrapped in towels. The crowd was chanting for Krum, as the judges were making the final decision. Soon Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, and other judges came over. Axel helped me up, since my legs felt like jelly. Yet the crowd continued to be loud on their cheers. Dumbledore frustrated, took his wand and placed on it neck amplifying his voice.

"Attention!"

Everyone soon became down.

"The winner is…Mr. Diggory!" Dumbledore announced, which Hogwarts students cheered. "—who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. Miss Blackwood takes second place and Mr. Krum takes third. However, seeing as Miss Blackwood had showed for her determination to rescue not only her owl, Autumn, but her Delacour sisters as well, we agreed to award her extra points, and to be document her champion with the most outstanding fiber."

 _Say what?_ I thought.

Axel cheered as he swatted me on the back. Principal Bishop nodded in approval while boos and cheers could be heard around.

Moral Fiber?

. **o0o**.

After several photography, the champions and I was allowed back to the castle. Even with my clothes on and a drying charm I was still damn cold. My SWI mates walked on dry land excited that I gotten second place.

"We should celebrate," Eliza said. "Maybe Principal Bishop will let us go to Hogsmeed or arrange a room."

"Right now, I want a hot bath." I muttered. "And hot food."

"Wouldn't blame you," Jose said.

"Congratulations, Blackwood." Mr. Crouch said out of nowhere. "Fine achievement."

Axel and I stopped staring at the man. Neither of us liked Barty Crouch Sr. Because his son was the reason why my mother was dead. He has no right to speak to me. Axel quietly gave me a look that said should he stay. I shook my head, assuring him it's fine and go ahead. Axel hesitated and went off to join the others.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well done, girl." Crouch said as he followed us. "I'm sorry we haven't spoken. After all, your story is one I've heard so many times. Quite remarkable, really. Tragic, of course… to lose one's mother. Never whole again, are we? Still, life goes on…and here we stand."

"Sir, I appreciate the compliment, but I think it's unwise for you to be talking to me do you past…experience." I said.

Crouch nodded, "I deeply apologized in the actions of my son. If I had known…"

"My mother is dead, and your son escape his punishment by dying to soon. He took somebody I love that I can never get back. Unless you know how to bring her back, you better follow the MACUSA order and don't talk to me again."

Crouch was surprised by my words. As harsh as they were, I was still heartbroken of growing up without my mom.

"Apologies, I'm sure your mother would be very proud of you today." Crouch said.

I was about to remind him, when Professor Moody walked over to his with a stern look, "Bartemius. Not trying to lure Blackwood into one of the Ministry's summer internships, are we? The last boy who went into the Department of Mysteries never came out!"

Professor Moody licked his lip afterward. Crouch paled and walked over to Professor Moody. Whatever he saw in Moody frighten the judge making him walk away.

"And they say I'm mad!" Moody yelled, then came over walking to me taking a sip from his flask.

"Thank you," I said, appreciating the help.

Moody nodded, placing his hand on my shoulder roughly and whispered in my ear. "If you want to play hero I can find you many playmates in the first years. Otherwise, I suggest you grow up and grow up fast. There are worse than mermaids ahead of you." He shoved my shoulder startling me. "We can win this."

Afterwards he walked away.

I stood there in shock wondering what just happened.

Something was not right.

As my scar started to ache again.

. **o0o**.

It would be late in the afternoon when I got to my dorm and discover that Bartemius Crouch Senior was found dead on the grounds. Hermione told me, as Harry went to see Headmaster Dumbledore. I was shocked to hear this, since I talked to him just a few hours ago. Though most people feel satisfaction of hearing the death of a man who son ruined your life. Something seemed wrong. Especially how he acted when seeing Professor Moody.

My arm burned once more in deep thought. Bartemius Crouch Senior was a member of the Ministry. There are a lot of people after Ministry officials, but Mr. Crouch is more severe. Yet instead of being mugged or assassinated outside the ministry or a magical area like Diagon Alley. However, he was murder at Hogwarts. Something was not right.

The thought bothered me deeply that I stayed in the common room staring at the fire. Not realizing how late it was until Harry entered the room a bit stuttered. Our eyes locked, and considering his green eyes and body language said it all.

He wanted to talk.

* * *

 **Hello my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Just wanted to remind you all that there is another vote going on about our dear champion Cedric Diggory. You guys can vote on the polls, and on the Review if you want Cedric to Live or Die in this story. You can vote once per chapter from Chapter 22, and so forth until the decision is made. Vote wisely. So far, we have two votes for Cedric to live and zero votes on death.**


	24. Chapter 23: He can't be alive!

_**Blood Bound**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: He couldn't be alive!**

It has been a long time since Harry and I spoke to each that is one-on-one usually our encounters has friends in them. Otherwise, our mere encounters seemed more of a head nod or exchanged of few brief sentences. The last time we actually talk would probably be during the fall term when Rita Skeeter exposed my past to the public.

Anyway, I gestured Harry over to have a seat next to me. Harry nodded, taking a seat though didn't say much. After a long brief of silence, I pulled out a box of coco-beetles that my grandparents sent me recently. Coco beetles were like the No-Maj chocolate called Nestlé Crunch though they were shaped as beetles and enchanted to move like one. Harry appreciates it, as he took a bite, though made a slight face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Not a fan of this chocolate." He said.

I chuckled, "American chocolate and Europe Chocolate have different amounts of cocoa percentage"

Harry nodded, "I once tried something called Hersey Chocolate…"

I nodded, "those are good."

"You're insane." He chuckled.

"Hey, put it between two graham crackers and a hot fire roasted marshmallow, and you got the perfect s'mores"

"Well, at least it's better than Licorice Snaps," he added.

I made a face. My granddad loves those things. It's licorices that are enchanted to appear like leeches but with piranha teeth. My grandad gave me a handful one time not thinking when I was a kid, next thing we both know my arms were covered in bite marks. That was my grandmother's reign of terror on a number of sweets in their house, and if anything they would be non-enchanted types. So no chocolate frogs, beetles, practically anything that moves not allowed.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

Harry paused as if he was choosing his words wisely. I heard that Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and he encountered Mr. Crouch's body after the tournament. To see a dead body can be a traumatic experience. I assumed the last he saw one was when he was only a baby, so he had not recollection. But now, he can remember everything.

"I went to see Professor Dumbledore," he started. "And when I was there I accidently saw through a pensieve…"

Harry told me what happen when he looked into the pensieve, where the memory was a trial with Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Mr. Crouch Senior, Igor Kakaroff, and Barty Crouch Junior. It was Kakaroff trying to give names for his freedom out of Azkaban. He was a death eater who got caught and was willing to do anything. He was the one who snitched on Barty Crouch Jr.

"Professor Dumbledore said I should as you what happened next," Harry said.

I sighed, "It was a long trial for Barty Crouch Jr. The Ministry at first focused on Longbottom's case, it wasn't until an MACUSA representative there got the word and demands a trial. Even though my mother was still a British citizen, I was on the other hand American. So my father, Professor Moody, and other MACUSA representatives had a trial at the ministry where I was a witness. They did the pensieve method with a Ministry member who works on the behalf of children. Although my memory was not a suburb, the jury could tell the man in the death eater mask was Crouch Jr. I'm still haunted by that day, as I was taken off the stand and looked into his eyes filled with hatred. If his look could kill me."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked.

"He was sentenced to Azkaban, though barely a year later he died from natural causes. If the Ministry didn't have full custody, he would have the immediate death penalty."

"Death Penalty," he said a bit surprised.

"MACUSA is serious about the use of magic from No-Maj to harm the magical community. From what my father told me, the convicted would enter a marble room where there was a pool filled with death potion. They give the convicted one moment of peace by looking into the good memories they have before sitting down in a chair and submerge into the death potion."

"That's awful," he said.

I shrugged, "MACUSA takes every precaution it has so both No-Maj and wizardry don't get hurt. For centuries it was a law that magical couldn't have any sort of relationships with the No-Maj. The only exception was squib since they had no choice. It wasn't until the civil rights movement, while the No-Maj were fighting for equality of all races, the magical community was doing the same for equality of all species no matter the relationships to finally be legal. During world war two, wizards and witches were unable to hold back on their feelings with the No-Maj community. The population of No-Maj born wizards and witches were increasing. So by the sixties, the band was lifted. Though if a No-Maj sees magic and there is no relationship we have oblivate their memories."

I know it is a lot to take in, but that was MACUSA. They did not want another Salem Witch Trials. There was almost a second rising during the 1920's but that was resolved thanks to Newton Scammander and his thunderbird.

"Still, let's get back to our conversation," I said going back to the conversation. "Why are you asking about Crouch?"

"I just have this bad feeling," He replied. "Ron thinks the Ministry would cover up Mr. Crouch's death. He was a ministry official and was murder at Hogwarts. Hermione also says it's no coincidence. My dreams, the scar hurting, you coming here, your name coming out of the goblet of fire. What about you?"

"My burn has been hurting more than normal," I confessed.

"Does it always?" he asked staring at the patchy pink skin that resembled flames.

"The only when…there is a sense of danger," I answered.

His green eyes widen when hearing this. "Same here."

"You mention a dream, what was it about?" I asked.

Harry gave the description of his dreams, "In the dream, I was in a house. And Voldemort was there, only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too," he stops to explained who Wormtail was, a man who betrayed Harry's family then continued. "And Mr. Crouch's son."

A disturbing chill slithered up my spine how he described my own dream.

"Was there a snake?" I asked. "A serpent?"

"Um, yeah" he answered.

"Impossible," I whispered staring at him. "I've been having the same dream as well."

"You have?" he asked surprised.

I nodded, "But how, you didn't know who Crouch Jr was nor his appearance."

"What did you think the dream was?" He asked.

"I thought…it was many years ago before my mother was murdered," I answered. "When did the dreams started?"

"It was in the summer before school." He said. "And you, when did they happen?"

"Before the second task," I replied.

This was not good. Not good at all. If Harry saying is true about his dream that would only mean many things. But one thing I can grasp, if not assumed was Bartemius Crouch Junior was still alive.

"Professor Dumbledore says it's not wise to not linger on these dreams and to simply cast them away." He said, now doubting it.

For one person to have the same dream over and over again is one thing. But now have two different people having no relations until now is concerning. If Harry believes the third man was Bartemius Crouch Junior, then it can me only one thing. My mother's murderer was still out there.

"We should go to bed," I suggested calmly.

"Probably," Harry agreed.

The atmosphere was tensed that neither of us was comfortable with the information that transpired. Harry probably thinks about us having the same dream. However, I have a different recollection of this conversation. And only one person could hold the answer.

 **.o0o.**

"Professor Moody," I started.

"Yes Blackwood," Moody replied as he limped around the classroom waving his wand after a lesson.

The class was dismissed, however, instead of following my friends to the next lesson; I decided to stay after to ask him a question. Only Alastor Moody knows what happened to Bartemius Crouch Junior after the trial. He was a renowned Aurora, practically half the prisoners were from his hunts. So he should know.

"I wanted to ask you a question…about…about…"

"Well, spit it out." Moody barked.

"About Crouch Junior," I managed to say.

Professor Moody stopped what he was doing and looked at me intensely. The way they stared made it uncomfortable along with the slight sting in my burn. After several minutes of his analyzing eye, he grabbed his staff, "In my office."

I obediently nodded as we went to his private office. The once aurora marched his way around the room going into a box and grabbing a vial. As expected, he took a drink making a cringed face. Then he whisked his wand as tea was summoned, however, he went to another draw of a dark wooden dresser and took a pouch, and put the herbal contents in tea. Afterward, he magically poured me a cup.

"Don't worry; it won't kill you except the nerves." He assured.

I stared into the burgundy translucent liquid. It smelled herbal and nothing out of the ordinary for tea. So being respectful I took a sip. It was a bland, but I didn't comment on it.

"So, what do you know about Barty Crouch Junior?" Moody asked as he sat down.

"I heard a rumor that he was still alive," I replied, taking a sip of the tea.

Professor Moody nodded as he took his leg off. "Well, I can assure you that he is dead."

"But are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure, saw the guards put him in an unmarked grave." He assured.

I nodded.

"Who told you this?" he asked.

"Just heard a rumor is all," I lied. "Probably somebody is trying to rile me up. I just wanted to be sure."

Professor Moody nodded.

Not sure what else to say, I took another sip of the tea.

"Enjoy the tea?" he asked.

"It's different," I answered.

"Got it from one of my previous hunts. If you like, I can lend you a vial?"

"A vial?" I asked.

"Well, it's more of nectar than tea." He explained.

Suddenly the school bell rang. Professor Moody told me to finish up the tea while he wrote a note for me. Afterward, he sends me off for my neck class. But the moment I was about to leave, the mysterious trunk moved with a wail. Almost sounding like my name. I stopped on the spot and looked at it.

"Um, professes or…what is in there?" I asked nervously

"Again, you don't want to know." He answered seriously. "Now get out!"

Immediately I rushed out heading to class.

 **.o0o.**

"Are you afraid of the next task," Eliza asked.

Classes were over and Eliza and I barely get a chance to hangout. So we were in the courtyard talking. I told her about the conversation with Harry, and she too was concern about the dreams. Though we were very quiet, many students have curious glances, but none dare approached. It's hard to be popular, no not popular, and famous, damn it, what's the word. Back home I was the girl people know but not popular. Sure, the member of the dueling club, and drill flying club, but other than that to have everyone looking at you seemed weird.

"No," I answered. "There's a meeting next week to give us a clue."

"I wonder if it has to do with the quidditch field being closed," Eliza suggested.

"Probably," I said. "I heard Professor Sprouts is working overtime, so I assume it is plant base."

"Still, a few more months and the school year are over. Then one more year and we graduate. "She pointed out. "I can't wait to be free and do what I want."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious girl, I want to do fashion." She said. "Fashion. I can't do fashion in my normal household, not the way I want it. Back home, in the No-Maj area, people can't understand magic. It took my dad time to grasp it when he married my mom."

That's right, Eliza parents weren't magical. Well, her mom was a second generation squib. Though here they would consider Eliza muggle born, America would call her a quarter-magic. Many consider those muggle/No-Maj born people who have ancestors who were magical, but there would be a skip, a squib, and a few generation later another magical born is born.

"Hopefully," I encourage. "I can't wait to wear your line."

Eliza smiled and gave me a hug.

Suddenly there was a small ball, almost like a spark. We both looked at the spark curiously. However, the moment the spark landed on the ground, it erupted like firecrackers. Eliza and I gasped trying to avoid the sparks as it struck out skin.

Over our shrieks, we could hear Fred and George laughing. Once the sparks reciprocated, we chased after them casting simple spells at them. Mainly the jelly leg curse.

"George, you are so gonna get it!" I yelled.

"Come and get us, Yankee," George said.

Oh, I will!

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I know it has been forever since my last chapter. Just the usual writer's block and tried to figure out what to next.**

 **So as you all know, I am doing another voting. This time, it is about if Cedric should live or die.**

 **Cedric lives: 5**

 **Cedric dies: 1**

 **Keep on voting, if you voted on the polls you can still vote in reviews**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 24: Comparison

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Comparisons**

In the common room, the gang and I got together with a new game. It was I against Harry as Hermione gave a description of an object and we say it in our nations pronounced the item. The twins, Angelina, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and others circled around. Everyone was bored and wanted to learn something.

"Alright, first round, an athletic shoe." Hermione started.

"Sneakers," I said.

"Trainers," Harry said.

"The gift Mrs. Weasley gave you for the holiday with your initials," Hermione asked.

"Jumper," Harry replied.

"Sweater," I said.

"A desert that is circle and crunchy," Hermione said showing a picture to be precise.

"Cookie," I said.

"Biscuit," Harry said.

"Made out of potatoes and deep-fried." She said.

"Chips," Harry said.

I snorted, "French fries, though we call chips being potatoes that are thinly sliced. I believe you call them crisps."

"Fancy article of clothing that has no sleeves," Hermione said.

"Waistcoat," Harry asked to be sure which she nodded.

"A vest," I said

"When you are hungry and order food while you are at home," she said.

"Takeout," I said.

"Takeaway," Harry said.

"What does a baby where to poop in," George asked

"Uh, a nappy," Harry said.

"A diaper," I said.

"Wow, Americans and British do have different ways of saying things," Fred noted. "What do you call people kissing passionately?"

Harry blushed, "Snogging."

"Making out," I said.

"And if they are having sex casually?" George added.

"Shag," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Sex or…can't say because there are children in here," I said embarrassed to say.

"Honestly, you two." Hermione chided.

The twins laughed.

I shook my head, of course, the twins would think of something dirty. It's who they are. Anyway, we said more words and did a small spelling bee. Interesting some words, especially British would use the letter u. For example, American would say humor, but British way is humour. Afterward, we just hand around the fire snacking on candies.

"I can't believe the term is almost over," Ginny said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Shame you can't transfer here," George said as he wrapped his arms around her.

I chuckled, "I wish I could, but I miss Salem and my family."

George pouted, I patted his cheek.

"Maybe I can visit during the summer or other holidays. I only have one year left before graduating. "I explained.

"It's surprising that a lot of people are graduating soon," Ginny said. "Angelina, the twins, you…"

"It means you have to fill in the shoes," Angelina said. "New Beaters, chasers, and more."

"I'm sure Harry will be an excellent team captain," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and you sis," Fred added. "Keeping Ronikins in check."

George snickered while Ron's face turned read.

"Still, any word for the next task," Neville asked.

"Yes and no," I answered. "Though I can't tell you what it is. Only that you will hate it."

"Why would we hate it?" Harry asked

"All I can say it is the second task," I said. "I go in, but you can't watch."

"The twins went dramatic, that even Ron and Harry joined them. I shook my head and rubbed my left arm. The past few weeks it has been acting up. I went to the school's nurse, and she thinks it was skin irritation from the weather making skin dry. But I feel like it was something worse. I also noticed Harry rubbing his scar. Even now he was doing so.

After the gang chatted Harry and I walked over to the window staring out of the castle.

"Your burn is bothering you?" Harry asked.

I nodded, "So is your scar."

He nodded.

As the Salem motto goes, _Something Wicked This Way Comes._

 **.o0o.**

Principal Bishop wanted a private talk after school.

So when the class was over I went straight to the chambers. She let me in and we went straight to the lounge where we sat down on the couch. She seemed pleased.

"So, we are in the second place region." She announced. "If you win this tournament, then the new world will gain appreciation."

I nodded, again it has been noted that North America and South America doesn't get much appreciation from the old world. Saying the new world is so young, yet our nations are not young, in fact, they are old as any country from the natives. In fact, many assumed the Patronus Charm originated from Native Americans.

"And if I don't win?" I asked.

"Well, you better get second," She said. "Diggory and Krum have proven to be a challenge."

"And Fleur?" I asked

Principal Bishop snorted.

After a moment she sighed and took a deep breath, "I got word from your father."

"And?" I replied.

"He will be here," she said.

I couldn't help but smile if not hug her. It has been a long time since I've seen my dad for the first task. Also, our letters have been delayed since he has been on assignments to wipe No-Majes memories. So Principal Bishop believing this news has made me feel grateful.

"Now go up and study." She said.

I nodded and headed back.

On my way out down the hall, I saw Professor Moody. He seemed occupied as he drank his flask. Deciding not to bother him he showed me out. Flinching from his tone of voice I came over.

"And what brings you here, Blackwood." He asked

"I was talking to Principal Bishop," I answered

He nodded, "Aye, a wicked woman she is."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That reminds me," he said pulling out a small pouch. "The tea you like."

He shoves it in my hand.

"Um, thank you," I said.

He nodded then stumbles away.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I tried to use British Slang for the comparison, if I had it wrong please forgive me. I just used what I heard on TV shows and looked it up online.**

 **Here are the results so far in our vote if Cedric lives or Dies.**

 **Lives: 10**

 **Dies: 5**

 **Vote on the poll and on reviews. Your votes can decide where the story may go.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 25: Near the End

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Near the end**

When I woke up...I felt different. It was hard to describe what it was, only that my veins were rushing more blood and my heart beating fast. It was as if adrenaline consumed me. Yet there was no cause to waking up. There was no nightmare or dream. Nothing to cause this feeling of rush.

Looking around the room, I could see the girls either resting or preparing for the day.

"Today's the day," Ginny cheered. "Are you excited?"

"For what?" I asked as sleep still clouded my judgment.

"For the final task," She explained.

I sighed shaking my head. The final task was the hardest task. I gotten up and looked out the window and gazing where the Quidditch pitch was. However, there was no Quidditch pitch but agriculture field on dark color plants. It was a maze.

"At least it is better than fighting a dragon," Hermione said

"Unless there is something worse in there," I muttered.

Afterward, I said later to the girls. Principal Bishop wanted the Salem Students together to avoid any conflict. Eliza had a slight incident, nothing serious, but few Hufflepuff were close friend with Cedric were annoying her, taunting Salem…let me correct that, I was slander. Eliza tried to be true to her loyal nature and defended me saying all champions have a chance to win. This tournament was not about winning, but friendship. Of course, Cedric heard of this and informed Professor Sprouts of what has happened.

As I came down, I saw George waiting in the common room. Fred or Lee wasn't there.

"Should I be afraid if you and your twin are not together?" I asked

George snickered, "Not at all, love."

I chuckled. "Still, why aren't you with the others for breakfast?"

"Well, since you'll be joining your gang, I thought I give you a token of good luck. "He said.

"A token?" I asked.

George nodded with a smirk. Before I knew it, his lips were on my own. My eyes widen from surprised not expecting it, but it was much appreciated. Even if it is a smallest distraction! A moment later, George pulled back with a cheeky grin.

"Well, that is one token no one has ever given me." I chuckled.

"Fantastic," he murmured.

"I better get going, try not to cause trouble," I said.

"Never," he said dramatically.

I chuckled and headed off to Principal Bishops quarters

.o0o.

"I can't believe this is the last task," Axel said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home," José said.

"Agreed," Eliza said.

We were all sitting in the lounge having some Butterbeer and other snacks. There were a lot of gifts from home, from our class peers, if not relatives. Candies that are not distributed in the United Kingdom. So we munch on some of them. It was hilarious when José got Mexican candy and Axel inhaled it, only to regret of not taking his time since the candy that Axel tried had a kick.

"What are you plans for the summer?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Mexico to visit relatives," José answered. "What about you?"

"Spending quality time with my family," Eliza replied.

"Same, going to Florida for some sunshine and themed-parks," Axel said.

"And you, Bridge?" Eliza asked.

"Going to a family cabin, "I answered. "After all this, I need some isolation from all the madness that comes along afterward."

There is no doubt the Daily Gazette will be after me for photos and interviews. I need to breathe and mentally relaxed. I don't need cameras flashing in my face: shouting, yelling, or the observing personal privacy. I mean Rita Skeeter was getting away with making so much bullshit about us champions. Fleur wasn't pleased that she was being called a pretty face when she has much heritage, especially coming from veela blood line, she can easily support those with creatures blood. Cedric was getting some fame, but not enough since his connection is his father working in the ministry. Viktor Krum…there's not much to say. He's the Viktor Krum, the greatest seeker of all times. However, I've been targeted with my past from the jackal. She keeps making these laments that I don't need to remember. Just because I survived the killing curse doesn't me it's worth everyone to know. Oh, and let's not forget the supposed love triangle with Cedric and Viktor.

Anyway, Principal Bishop came over handing the clothes for the tasked. "Time to get dress."

I nodded and went to the bedroom to get dress. It was the same outfit from the first task. The fitted navy blue long sleeve shirt and leather pants, leather boots, and dragon skin gloves. But the major difference was the black brocade over bust corset with a jacket. It was strange, yet somehow I felt a bit more protected in the midsection if not my back is now much straighter. Eliza came in and did my hair putting it in a tight French braid. It was much appreciated since the pony tail in the first task was a tangled mess after facing the dragon.

There was a cough. Looking up, I saw my dad again, though he shaved his face. Getting up, I rushed over giving him a hug. Norman chuckled and returned the hug. Eliza got up leaving the Blackwood's be.

"You made it," I said

"Wouldn't miss it," Norman said.

He cradles my face tucking a loose strand, "If only your mother could be here to see this."

"She probably is concern," I said.

Norman chuckled, "Probably. Still, you have come so far. I am proud of you."

I smiled relieved to hear this. Even in his letter assuring me, he was proud, just hearing his words are much comforting than others. Norman gestured we sit down and took a long rectangular package. It was wear for it appears to be a wand case.

"I know you already have a wand," Norman said. "But I would feel comfortable if you have this on your person. It's already registered."

"Dad, I can't use another wand in the tournament," I said.

"I know, but it is only right to have this," Norman said. "Your mother wanted you to have it on your specific birthday…but I wanted the wand to choose you. Not passed on."

Not understanding what he means, he handed me the case. Carefully I open the lid and stopped. Inside was the Chimmerah wand. The long wand with the handle of a lion that had rams horns, while the rest was carved snake tail. There was a strange feeling the wand projected. Almost a comforting pure when grazing the wood grain.

"You don't have to use it, but all I ask is you keep it on your person," Norman said.

I nodded.

There was another knock on the door.

"Hide it," Norman said.

Immediately I hide the wand in my boot.

A second later Axel entered, "It's time."

Taking a deep breath I nodded.

Norman kissed the top of my head. "You can do this."

 _Oh, Merlin, I hope._

. **o0o**.

Music was playing at the Quidditch pitch with the student body and faculty cheering over it. Viktor and Cedric name could be heard, along with Beauxbatons chants. I stared at the other champions, but I didn't see them as the enemy or opponent. No, I saw them as my comrades, my friends.

"This is it," I said to them. "The last Task."

"Dah," Viktor replied.

"Indeed," Cedric said while Fleur nodded.

"No matter who wins, I am honor to have competed with you three," I said.

"Oui, ze tournament iz over, but not ze friendship," Fleur said.

I chuckled and looked at Cedric, "Any more words to say, Diggory?"

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus," Cedric said, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

I chortled sharking my head, "For something wicked this way comes."

Cedric chuckled before being lead out by his father.

One by one the champions came out with their loved one or School representative. First who came out was Cedric Father, Mr. Diggory who proudly marched out opening his arms to encourage the crowd for the Hogwarts champion. Cedric came and the Hogwarts students blazed in applauses. Was next Fleur with Madame Maxime and her sister as the Beauxbatons chanted in French? Then Viktor with headmaster Kakaroff, as a lot of cheers erupted. And I finally came out with my father, and Principal Bishop. Turning around I could see a lot of yellow and maroon, with the blue patch. But I noticed one section with navy blue, red, and gold. The Gryffindor's were together with my Salem friends holding a banner.

"Sonorus!" Dumbledore bellows out, silencing everyone. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr. Diggory…" Hufflepuff and other students cheering for Hogwarts stood cheering. "Is in the first position, he will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Miss Blackwood…" my friends cheered. "Mr. Krum." Durmstrang bellowed Krum by their headmaster instigation. "…and Miss Delacour. The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

Cheering and Applauses went about.

"I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands." Dumbledore said and faced us. "Contestants! Gather around. Quickly"

Immediately all four of us were circled around Professor Dumbledore. In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cup if you can. But be very wary. You could just lose yourselves along the way."

A shiver went down my spine.

"Champions, prepare yourselves!"

The crowd cheered as I went to one of the two centers next to Cedric. Is father was speaking motivation to him. I hugged my family, as Dad held tight.

"Don't push yourself. Do what you can," he said.

I nodded, "I'll try my best."

He nodded as Principal Bishop rested her black painted nails on my shoulder, "Agreed, you have proven our school and nation proud. Do what you can."

I nodded and got into a position where Mad Eye Moody stood. I stared at Cedric who gave a nod. I nodded back mouthing "Good luck."

He gave a small smile

"On the count of three," Dumbledore started. "One-"

 _ **Boom!**_

The cannon went off. All eyes on Mr. Filch who once again with a grin fired the cannon early. Dumbledore glared at him a look waving his arms dramatically like a parent with a troubled child. Holding back my amusement I watched Cedric go into the maze.

After a while, I entered the maze. It was strange how one moment I was in the warm glow of the pitch, only two steps in the maze filled with darkness. Turning around after being five feet in, I saw Professor Moody gaze at me with determination, while his hand that was hidden from the crowd pointed in a certain direction. Comprehending the clue, the entrance slowly collapsed by the shrubbery.

Facing ahead, all I see was a long narrow trail concealed in a mist under a dark cloudy sky.

Something Wicked this way comes.

Wickedness was here.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the long wait. Another case of writer's block._**

 ** _Here are the results so far on Cedric fate:_**

 ** _Lives: 11_**

 ** _Dies: 4_**

 ** _You have until the next chapter to decide._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and please leave a review!_**


	27. Chapter 26: The Third Task

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; all rights go to JK Rowling. I only own the Salem students.**_

 _ **Authors note: So I saw in my review that somebody is not pleased with my work. So everyone knows this is fanfiction. I don't own the books or movies. My story is mostly based on the movie. So the plot is the movie based. My stories are mainly adding an OC into the plot. I use the subtitles for the quotes. It is common for fanfiction writers to copy paste quotes, especially if a character has a specific accent. I did not cut a paragraph from a book. And as you all know I do put a disclaimer saying I don't own JK Rowling work. This is not a college assignment or high school homework. If you have a problem that a fanfiction writer is using direct quotes or a plot of a story…well, guess what, its fanfiction! I'm not making a profit.**_

 _ **Sorry I needed to get this off my chest.**_

 _ **Onto the story…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: The Third Task**

Ever wonder if you are dreaming, trapped in a nightmare? As I walked in the Labyrinth, it felt like a bad dream. One that even Alice from Wonderland would not dare enter. The hedges seemed alive for each step I take, the sound of movement behind me. The sky was a dark grey ready to rain while mist engrossed the ground. One false turn and fear of the unknown can consume you. There was barely any sounds that the faint movement.

"Come on, Bridgette," I talked to myself. "If Sebastian Chimmerah can do this …so can you."

My heart was pounding deep in my chest.

Trying hard to focus with the clue that Mad-Eye Moody gave me. Yet was he cheating? He never gave any gestures to Cedric; I doubt he did to Viktor or Fleur. So why did he gave me a risky move? Could it be because of our past that unfaithful night?

Taking a deep breath I walked deeper in the maze.

Will there be a Minotaur?

 _Don't be stupid Brigitte; Minotaur is native to Greece and rare. The ministry wouldn't dare put an XXXX level beast in the tournament_. My inner thoughts said.

Then again dragons and merpeople were in the tournament

Taking another deep breath I reached a fork in the road.

Suddenly my bracelet started to heat up. It hardly did that. On rare occasions did the Chimmerah accessory ever did this unless it sensed great…danger? The bracelet was charmed to protect me. Waving my left hand to the left it settles down, then to the right, it started to heat up. Was this my mother magic telling me the safest path?

Not doubting my mother, I went left, keeping my arm out to guide myself.

Clattering and movement continued from behind and all around. Indistinctive sounds of foot pattering, heavy breathing echo through the maze. The deeper I walked in, the darker the atmosphere becomes. Until a scream erupted the solemn air! I stopped turning around for it didn't sound like a beast or any of the boys. It sounded like…Fleur.

Confliction engrossed me if I should continue the path or go find her. I helped her once in the second task. She knew each task will be harder than the previous. She decided to put her name in the goblet and compete. Then I recall from the text and Hermione concerns…people die in these games. Heaving a heavy sigh, I ran looking for her.

"Fleur!" I shouted. "Fleur where are you!"

Making a sharp turn I found a dark figure hovering over Fleur's body. It was hard to tell who it was. The figure got up and left her. I waited a moment not sure if the individual was a beast or not. The fog and mist made it impossible to tell. Once it was gone, I rushed to Fleur aid.

However, the moment I reached her, roots from the hedges were wrapping themselves around her. She was in a catatonic state, numb to respond. Either she was bitten by venom or she was stunned. Kneeling down I tried to get the roots away, but they were too sturdy. Pulling my wand I try spells except before I could say the spell she gasped going under the hedges.

I took a deep breath, raising my wand as I shouted, " _Periculum_!"

As a red spark shot into the sky like a firework.

There was nothing else I could do for Fleur. So I left the area hoping the volunteers will help her. The moment I left the aisle, there was a shift in the atmosphere, a much heavier dread. The wind howled a tempested charging through as the hedges braced into each other. Oh for Merlin sake, I ran holding my wand for dear life. Seeing an opening I took a leap of faith and jumped.

The landing no so perfect, the miles per hour of wind in this sector…just fine. Minus the pain in my right shoulder from the impact. I laid there for a moment to catch my breath. Once able to breathe I stood up and corrected myself.

I turned to leave only to jump of fright to see Viktor standing behind me.

"Viktor, you scared me." I panted, placing a hand on my chest.

There should be a chuckle, yet Viktor did not chuckle or smirk, or any expression of mirth. Back in our study time in the library, Viktor enjoyed coming behind Hermione and I as we searched for books. One turn later and Boo, reaction, and chuckle. Instead, he stood there.

"Viktor?" I asked with worry.

The fog became dense that it was impossible to see his face. Lifting my want up I whispered, " _Lumos_ " as a small light projected from the tip. Viktor didn't step back, nor did he react to the sudden light. Instead, his was contorted; eyes were a milky grey no longer the dark brown from before. I cursed; he was possessed, the imperial curse. Before I cast a stunning spell, Viktor grabbed my wand and took my hand in a vice gripped.

I cried out in pain, "Viktor, you're hurting me."

He did not respond, only turned and dragged me along behind him. Desperately I tried to fight him off, kicking him, tugging, even biting his hand. My ability for non-wand magic is mediocre that it wouldn't work on him. With no choice, I inhale sharply, "HELP!"

Viktor turned his head sharply and punched me in the face. The impact caused me to fall to the ground and gasped in shock. He knelt down grabbing my shirt.

"Silence," he seethed then licked his lip.

No…it can't be.

Snap of a twig caught Viktor's attention. He raised his wand saying an indistinctive spell. Whatever he was shooting at missed making him stand up.

"Stay down!"

Cedric!

Looking up I saw Cedric charging in as he cast a stunning spell at Viktor. The words _Expelliarmus_ was cast resulting in Viktor flying across the trail. Standing up, I rushed to grab my wand. Cedric did as well, except he aimed his wand at an unconscious Viktor.

"Don't," I cried out grabbing his arm. "He's possessed."

"Get off me," Cedric shoved me. He scowled aiming his wand at Viktor and cast an invisible rope charm.

Out of nowhere, there was a sound of a chime. Cedric and I looked up to see the blue aura cup. It was a siren song that consumed out ears. All my thoughts of logic vanished by the desire to win. Lost in the trance, Cedric and I rushed to the trophy or cup, whatever it is called when the vegetated walls blocked it. Growling we tried to find another route. We shoved and pushed each other to reach the end of the maze. Vines and roots sprouted out in their attempts to entangle us. Branches swooped out and smacking us in the face.

A sharp turn in, we finally saw the prize.

I ran past my ability ignoring Cedric not seeing him be ensnared by the maze.

I was basically halfway there when my name was being called. "Bridgette!"

I uprightly stopped stumbling some.

Whisking my head I saw Cedric being dragged by the roots, taking him back into the center of the maze.

"Bridgette!" Cedric begged.

Bridgette whispered a voice. I turned my head gazing at the trophy. New world could be noticed after so many years of disrespect from the old world. Salem Witchery Institute can finally be noticed than Ilvermorny.

"Bridgette!"

Cedric pleads snapped me out of my trance. I rushed over waving my wand aimed at the roots. " _Reducto_!" A blast of white light stuck the slithering roots. I did a few more until Cedric was free. Then I concentrated more, " _Incendio_!" burning those dare proceeded forward. Offering a free hand I helped Cedric up.

We were both panting heavily.

Cedric was wheezing and coughing. "Tha…thanks."

"No…problem." I panted.

"You know, for a moment there, I thought you were—you were gonna let it get me." He said.

"No offense, but the temptation was there," I said.

We chuckled tiredly.

"Some game, huh?" he murmured.

"Dumbledore did say the maze would change us." I sighed.

The sound of branches crackly caught our attention. We stared at the source seeing the walls collapsing in along with a gust of wind. Debris flying everywhere!

"Go!" Cedric shouted grabbing my arm as we rushed to the cup. We ran to it but stopped instantly. Only one person can grab it. One of us would have to stay behind. I stared back in seeing how close the maze was and then Cedric.

"Go on, take it." He exclaimed

"No, I'm not leaving you here," I shouted the wind now louder.

"You saved me, take it!" he yelled.

I panted, "Together."

We grabbed each hand and on the count of three, we both grabbed the cup. At first, a piece of me hoped when grabbing the goblet it will stop the maze and register who the Triwizard champion was. Maybe cut a straight path back to the Quidditch pitch. Or possibly declared we were back to the beginning of the maze.

Instead, a sharp tug in my stomach and swirling blue lights declared we were traveling by portkey.

Unknown to our destination.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is your last chance to vote on Cedric fate. The result so far is…**

 **Alive: 16**

 **Dies: 7**

 **I'll give you guys a week to vote.**

 **Thank you for reading and the rant.**


	28. Chapter 27: Blood Bound

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights got to JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Blood Bound**

Harry watched in the stands with his friends, Ron on one side and Hermione on the others. The twins collecting their bets since Fleur Delacour came out of the maze traumatize. Red marking appeared on her neck and leaves entwined in her golden hair. Harry wondered what happened to her, seeing the blue witch holding on tightly to her sister.

An hour later Viktor Krum came out. He was in a daze. The Weasley cheered proudly to see the Bulgarian lose, especially Ron. Hermione sighed in relief seeing Viktor was well in one peace. Though the trio noticed something was off. Viktor made his way over to Dumbledore instead of Kararoff. Dumbledore stared at the star seeker and frown in what he heard and told the teachers to enter the maze and search for the others.

"Something's not right," Hermione answered

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, the teachers only go in if a champion sends a red spark." Hermione started. "Fleur and Viktor did so, but Cedric and Bridgette haven't sent any. So why are the professors going in?"

Harry realized this.

So far he noticed two red flares, not three, not four. He hopes his friend and classmate are okay in the maze. He has seen the size of it from Gryffindor tower.

"Maybe they are lost," Harry guessed.

Suddenly he gasped in pain holding onto his forehead. Once more his scar was burning. Yet the burn was worse than ever before. It was like somebody was taking a sharp knife and re-incision his scar follows by a long burn by a hot iron. Even his forearm started to burn, yet the left was only flames; white the right a sharp cut.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, in worry.

"I…ah…I don't know." Harry groaned trying to breathe out the pain.

"Come now, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," Ginny said.

As they were about to leave Professor McGonagall stopped them, "Where are you all going?"

Harry looked up, his scar was inflamed.

From the corner of his eyes, Professor Dumbledore saw this and rushed to the boy. He realized something was wrong, sensing a strong powerful magic was being used. Staring deep into Harry's eyes a flicker of blue crossed them and red.

. **o0o**.

 _Bridgette's POV_

I don't know what is worse, the traveling or the landing when using the port key? At the moment, the landing for Cedric and I was tossed onto hard stone like ground. Our body contorted into various angles while the Cup skidded along the grass. The air was knocked out of my lungs, difficult to breathe from the sudden transportation. As I tried to breathe, my eyes closed from the world spinning listening to the music, the cheers of the crowd, and flashes of cameras going off.

We did it! Cedric and I won the Triwizard Tournament! We tied in together joining our two schools in one gigantic victory. Hogwarts and Salem. The old and the new schools.

Yet I don't hear the crowd cheering. I don't hear music blaring. Nor do I see the bright flashing lights passing through my closed eyelids. Instead, I hear is the sound of insects chirping. The sound of bats flying. Cedric groaning in pain.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes seeing Cedric on his back holding his arm. Slowly sitting up, I see no Quidditch Pitch filled with our peers. No, instead we were in a darkly misted graveyard. Graves covered in mosses and vines. Several mausoleums chipping away from the uneven ground. Monuments and statues of angels with spears aimed to the soil. Far from view, there on top of a hill stood a manor. A place that Edgar Allen Poe would declare his inspiration for his dark romantic literature.

As much as there was a unique beauty in dark mundane location, there was an atmosphere of darkness. A tension that you shouldn't walk in this cemetery at night! Not because of a ghost, but something worse lurking in the shadows.

Why does this place look so familiar?

"You okay?" Cedric groaned as he stood up.

"Haven't shit myself, you?" I asked

Cedric gave a breathy chuckle, gazing at our location. "Where are we?"

"Uh, a graveyard," I answered. I know the bad timing for jokes, but it's keeping me sane than several minutes ago after the maze tried to kill us. "Let's just find the cup."

Cedric walked finding the cup. "It's a portkey. Bridgette, the cup is a Portkey."

That can only be a logical explanation. The Cup was a portkey to deliver us back to the Pitch; however, somebody in arranging the portkey had a hiccup…possibly. Maybe somebody else was supposed to come here to visit their dearly beloved. Now we are at their location and whoever is back at Hogwarts.

I walked around one tomb was the Grim Reaper stood center holding his scythe. The statues empty face gazed into a cauldron. Wait…a cauldron in a cemetery? I don't know how the United Kingdom does there burials, but back home you never put anything that symbolizes magic in the public.

I stared at the tombstone of the grave.

 _Tom Riddle_

 _1905 – 1943_

Tom Riddle? Why does that name sound familiar. It took me a moment until I remembered Harry talking about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Name. Harry told me about his adventure during his second year, His encounter with the basilisk and the spirit of…Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

"Cedric, we need to go!" I gasped.

Cedric made his way over to me. "What are you talking about?"

"This is…"

The sound of a door creaking loudly interrupted me. Our eyes instantly shifted to the mausoleums doors opening. A bulky ragged clothed man came out holding something in his arms. His face masked by the shadows of the light behind. The light from the fire, from hell!

My left arm started to burn in excruciating pain. Never in my entire life has it burned this much since that fateful night. Not since Barty Crouch Jr tried to kill me with the killing curse. Cedric rushed over while the cauldrons suddenly were on fire.

Cedric grabbed me by the arms realizing the danger and tried to rush us to the cup.

"Stop them!" a raspy voice commanded.

" _Crucio_!" the other man yelled.

Immediately Cedric and I fell to the ground in agony. Our bodies writhed through the air, thrashing and howling in pain, and then. No words could describe this pain, only being stabbed thousands upon thousands of burning needles thrust into your skin over and over again. Our screams echoing throughout the graveyard where the dead could only hear.

The man who cast the curse came over. My eyes widen, he was in my dream. The rat man, Harry said his name was Peter Pettigrew…Wormtail. He grinned mischievously holding a baby. No, it was no baby; it was a frail being of a skeleton wrapped in cloth.

"Who are you?" Cedric cried through the curse. "What do you want?"

"Bind him!" the frail creature said.

Wormtail nodded raising a white wand lifting Cedric into the air. He cast the invisible ropes spell and tossed him across the cemetery into a crypt.

"Cedric!" I cried out, trying to crawl away.

Yet the man lifted me into the air near the main tomb as the statue of death swung his scythe and pinned me to its form. I cried out feeling my rips crushing into my vital organs. My hands pinned to my shoulders.

"Do it now!" the creature said.

Wormtail nodded walking over to the cauldron. He secured the creature before dropping it into the boiling murky liquid. He sharply turned opening the tomb of Tom Riddle, as a femur came out. "Bone of the father unwillingly given. "As he dropped it into the cauldron. He then took a knife, his hands were shaking, and "Flesh of the servant…willing sacrificed!" in one swooped he cut off his left hand into the cauldron screaming in pain. I gasped in horror fearing on what else the potion required. He turned facing me, "And the blood of the enemy…" limping forward cutting off the sleeve to my right arm. "…forcibly taken."

A sharp pain dug into my arm cutting deep. I howled in agony trying to kick him off me. He pulled back with a bloody knife and limped back to the cauldron. His talon nails tapping the blade dripping my blood into the potion. Yet he said something, " _Blood mixed with blood, consume thy host and be domain as thy very own._ " Then tap the blood into the mix.

I cried out in pain everywhere in my body hurt, my blood engulfed in acid burning its way into my veins.

"The Dark Lord shall rise…again!" Wormtail said.

I screamed the flames inside were unbearable.

Opening my eyes, Wormtail ran away as the cauldron was consumed by fire. The potion, the iron, melting away into an orb of black mist until a skeletal figure levitated, thickening and growing. The mist wrapping to his form in robes covering him. It landed on its feet, feeling its head.

Step by step it walked to Wormtail, chuckling in amazement. Happily joyed in getting what was deeply desired.

Turning my head I see Cedric leaned against a tombstone. His eyes widen, fear consumed those chocolate eyes.

"My wand, Wormtail," the Dark Lord murmured.

Wormtail obliged taking the wand out of his coat pocket, handing it over with a bow. The Dark Lord awed in holding his prize procession. "Hold out your arm."

Wormtail stood up giving his left handless arm, "Master… thank you, master!"

"The other arm, Wormtail.' He seethed.

Shock and disappointment, hurt clouded the rats face giving out his other arm. The Dark Lord rolled up his sleeve and placed the tip of his wand on it. Thunder erupted as a skull formed in the clouds we a snake through its mouth. Black apparition to the where we were. Death Eaters. All cloud in black wearing those forsaken masks of broken skulls.

"Welcome, my friends. Thirteen years it's been, and yet…here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday." The Dark Lord walked around. "I confess myself…disappointed" he walked to the nearest death eater. "Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe!" grabbing his masks causing pain and went for the others. "Macnail! Goyle..." and then faced the last standing Death Eater. "Not even you…Lucius."

In a wave of its hand, the mask vanished and Lucius knelt to the ground. "My Lord, had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts—"

"There were signs, my slippery friend." The Dark Lord said. "And more than whispers. "

"I assure you, my Lord," Lucius said "I have never renounced the old ways," then took his hood off. He was a man in his mid-thirties with silvery blond hair and grey eyes. He looked like that ferret Malfoy. He stood proudly, "The face I have been obliged to present each day since you…absence…that is my true mask."

"I returned," Wormtail peeped.

The Dark Lord walked over to him, making the man cowards. "Out of fear, not loyalty. Still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Wormtail."

Waving his wand he gave his servant a new hand. Wormtail gazed at it amazed, "thank you, master."

The Dark Lord gazed at Cedric and came over; he touched his leg with his foot, "Oh…such a handsome boy. You will be useful."

Cedric turned his head in disgust.

"Don't touch him!" I snapped.

Cedric had no part in this. A Bystander caught in this mess.

The Dark Lord shot his head at me. "Bridgett. Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. "

He made is way over and I can finally see the monster who destroyed the wizardry world. He was Whiter than a skull, veins just peeking out from under the skin. Widen livid eyes of crimson. While the last was his nose, flat as a snake with slit-like nostrils. He was nor mortal.

"I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost famous as me these days. Or the boy who lived, "He faced his men, "Bridgette Blackwood, the girl who lived. Salem Triwizard champion," Then faced me. "And I, the Dark Lord, Voldemort! Your grandfather was once a friend of mind until his dying breath."

"No," I hissed not believing it.

"Oh yes," Voldemort said. "Eadmund Chimmerah was once my loyal friend even watched your mother grown into a lovely lady. Yet Eadmund didn't believe my cause, he and his family vanished, but I knew his family secret. The Chimmerah blood. Thirteen years ago I seek your family blood to secure my legacy."

"Liar!" I growled.

"A liar I am not, as I killed Eadmund and his wife Bertha. "The Dark Lord grinned then grew serious. "How lies have fed you of the legend, Bridgette. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? The night with the boy who lived? Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers?"

"Yes, shall it." A death eater whispered.

"It was love." He said. "You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch him. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. "In a swooped motion he was in front of me. "I can touch you…and he shall feel."

One of his talon fingers touched my forehead. A surge of pain consumed me in that very spot. A strong magic swirling around as if Harry was here, his pain entering my very own. I cried out, each cry shot back with a laugh from the Dark Lord until the bracelet glowed and shot out a burst of golden light.

The Dark Lord stumbled back glaring at my bracelet. "Astonish what a few drops of Harry's blood in you will do, eh Bridgette. Yet Edith uses the same old magic to protect you. But not from all curses and pain."

 _Harry's blood…in me?_ I thought.

"Pick up your wand, Blackwood." The Dark Lord commanded, making the statue drop me. "I said, pick it up! Get up! Get up! You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes?"

I rushed to grab my wand. Praying for a miracle, and standing up.

"First, we bow to each other." He said, with a bow. "Come on, now, Bridgette. The niceties must be observed. Madam Bishop wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would she?"

"You're mad," I mumbled.

"I said, bow." He ordered waving his wand as if using the Cruciatus Curse to force me to bow. Like talons digging into my guts. "That's better. And now… _Crucio_!"

The digging of sharp needles stabbed me once more. I collapsed to the ground onto my teeth grinding my teeth to not give him the better of the doubt.

" _Crucio_!"

I was thrashing on the ground.

I panted when the spell vanished slowly getting up.

"Attagirl, Bridgette." He murmured. "Your parents would be proud. Especially your blood traitor of a mother."

" _Expelliarmus_!" I shouted and turned to Cedric casting a counter curse on him free him to run.

After Cedric was free he ran, yet Voldemort countered my spell tossing me across the grave.

"I have an offer for you, Bridgette Blackwood, one your mother and your grandfather refused." The Dark Lord murmured walking over. Till he hovered over my form, "Join me and I shall spare your friend. After tonight, no one will ever question my powers. After tonight, they'll speak only of you…that delivered me from the forgotten. And I, being a merciful Lord…rewarded you as my grateful follower."

I spit in his face, "Burn in hell."

Voldemort scowled using magic to force me back on my feet. He turned his back; this was my opportunity to run.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Bridgette Blackwood!" He shouted sending curses. "I want you to look at me when I kill you!"

I blocked a curse with my wand with a counter. However, there was a large sound of a crack and a cry of underwater creature. I continued to run finding a place to hide. I made it to one of the mausoleums and gazed at my wand.

"No," I gasped

Voldemort's curse basically caused my want to explode from the inside out. It was black as if burned by fire, and sparking as the small core of a spine sticking out. White River Monster Spine though produces spells force and elegance cannot go against his magic and wand core. Shit.

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I jumped about to stab the person with the broken wand then stop seeing Cedric and hugged him. He hugged back. "We need to leave."

"I got a problem though," I said gesturing to my wand.

Cedric's eyes widen. We could have sprinted easily to cup and have our wands at the ready, however…I'm vulnerable. Then I remember something, bending down and pulling out the Chimmerah wand out of my boot. This old wand made out of special part of the Chimaera. Classifications level five. One of the three wands, and legend proclaiming as powerful as the elder.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"We need to get to the cup," Cedric whispered. "Maybe the portkey is still active."

I nodded. "Can you do apparition just in case?"

Cedric nodded. Plan A get the cup. Plan B, Apparition.

Turning my head I could see the cup very close. But it was too far away to summon it. I looked at Cedric. "On three..."

"One," he started. "Two-"

A jinx made our way breaking the statue of the crypt. Cursing we started running sending charms and jinx to defend ourselves against the Death Eaters. Cedric cried out in pain as a curse struck him, his body slather by lashes. He fell to the ground bleeding badly. I cursed turning around facing the Death Eaters, " _Confringo_!" I shouted blasting them away. I expected one being blasted away, except the Chimmerah wand was so powerful it blasted them all back and making me stumbled some.

I panted gazing at the wand and then looked up to see the Dark Lord standing there amazed. "The Chimmerah Wand…where did you get it."

"It's mine," I seethed.

"And soon, it shall be mine." He murmured,

Shaking my head holding on tight to the wand a surge of wild energy consumed me. Voldemort's eyes widen and laughed.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

A powerful stream of red magic burst out of my wand as green came from his. Our magic's meeting in the middle, the force was strong on both ends, causing me to stumble back yet keep the link intact. His death eaters raised their hands, yet the dark lord told them to stop.

"Do nothing!" he yelled, "She is mine to finish!"

I grabbed my wand with both hands. The bracelet clanged with handle. It did something different for the first time in thirteen years. It unlatched from my wrist and slithered onto the wand coiling it. A surge of magic went through the core hearing a mighty roar as the golden light that joined the Dark Lord and my magic turned blue making a veil around us. A burst of orbs appeared around us taking the form of people I have never seen before. All dressed in different eras throughout time.

Two orbs made their way towards me and took form. My eyes widen in seeing my mother if not my ancestor Sebastian. They placed their ghostly hand on my shoulder.

"Bridgette, when the connection is broken, you and your companion must run to the portkey," Sebastian said. "We can linger for a moment to give you both some time to escape, but only for a moment. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie." Mom said. "Never forget that."

"It's time," Sebastian said adding more power.

"Let go." She murmured. "Let go!"

"I love you," I cried.

She smiled sadly as I disconnected the link. Sebastian and my mother swarm forward along with ancestor creating a figure of a chimaera. It stood on its hind legs giving a roar and charged at the Dark Lord and his followers. Not risking watching I ran to Cedric who was still bleeding to death.

I grabbed his hand and pointed my wand to the cup. " _Accio_ " the cup flew over and holding onto Cedric we disappeared from the cemetery.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **So to those who need an explanation, it was mention in the early chapters of the** Chimmerah **Blood spell. Where a person who is of** Chimmerah **descent can change their blood to that of another by consuming the others blood. Bridgette was a vessel to bring Harry blood to Voldemort.**

 **I got the idea after hearing about chimera genetics, how** an organism **can have different DNA.**

 **Also, I have a question. Should I finish this story and start a new story? Or should I just continue on?**

 **Let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	29. Chapter 28: Devil Take the Hindmost

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Devil take the hindmost**

The Portkey dropped us back at Hogwarts. The music was blaring, and the crowd was cheering. As the world was spinning, I forced myself to focus on Cedric. He was still bleeding. His skin was becoming bone white as his eyes grew glossy.

"No, no! Stay with me, Cedric." I cried trying to cover the neck wounds. He was struck by a curse that covered his body with deep cuts all over his body. "Don't you dare die on me?"

I looked up seeing Fleur walking over and started screaming and covered her mouth.

"Madame Pomfrey, somebody help!" I begged. "Quickly, before he bleeds out!"

Once more I tried to stop the bleeding. Blood soaking into my uniform but I didn't care. I didn't care about my injuries. Not even the knife wound where Wormtail cut me as blood continued to pour out. No, what matters was Cedric. He needs to live.

Two arms wrapped around, forcing me away from Cedric. I cried out looking at the person seeing it was Principal Bishop. Dumbledore was hunching over Cedric along with Madame Pomfrey trying to heal Cedric. The Minister of Magic rushed over.

"For God's sake, Dumbledore, what's happened?" the Minister asked.

"He's back! The Dark Lord is back!" I sobbed. "Cedric and I tried to escape, but he and his Death Eaters…there were too many. We tried, we tried…."

Dumbledore took my hands, "It's alright, Bridgette. It's all right. He's home. You both are."

Principal Bishop combed my hair trying to calm me down. "You're safe now."

"Keep everyone in their seats!" The Minister yelled and walked over to Snape and McGonagall. "A boy had just been killed. The body must be moved, Dumbledore."

"He's not dead yet!" Snapped Madame Pomfrey, "Professor Snape, I need your assistance."

Snape glided over and assisted the injuries. He took his wand out and started treating Cedric with the other teachers involved.

Principal Bishop helped me up yet I couldn't move. The crowd was whispering; talking trying to grasp what was going on. The worse was when Cedric father rushed in to see what was wrong. He stopped eyes widen in fear.

"That's my son!" Mr. Diggory cried. "That's my boy!"

He fell to his knees as Madame Pomfrey instructed him to hold Cedric's head. Cedric tried to speak, though his father told him to stay strong and not leave him.

My dad came over and picked me up. He hugged me close seeing the injury. Too many people were making their way down to see it. Camera lights were flashing taking photos. Norman scowled trying to cover me from the jackal's view. All the teachers and friends were pushing them away. It was chaotic. The world was spinning out of control. Unable to hear the questions, drowned by Mr. Diggory wails.

Suddenly another arm wrapped around me.

"Easy, easy!" It was Mad-eye Moody; he tugged me to the side.

"No," I cried. "I can't leave him!"

"This is not where you want to be right now. Come on." He said in my ear

"Get her out of here," Dad said.

Professor Moody nodded, drying me across the pitch.

I tried to fight him off yet his grip was firm.

"It's all right." He murmured. "I got you."

Unable to break free my mind went numb.

. **o0o**.

After climbing countless stairs and many halls, we arrived in Professor Moody's office. My shock had calmed down, and the world stopped spinning. I held onto my right arm throughout the journey as the bleeding stopped. As we enter, he escorted me to a chair gesturing me to sit down by the fire. He then closed the door and locked it.

I flinched.

"Sorry, making sure no beetles come in," he said.

I nodded.

He came over and pulled himself a chair. Carefully he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Are you all right, Blackwood?"

I hesitantly nodded.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

I nodded again.

"Perhaps I'd better take a look at it." He said.

Remembering that night as a child, I trusted him. So with a nod, I removed my left hand showing the cut Wormtail inflicted on me. Professor Moody gingerly held my right forearm examining the wound. An extended deep narrow cut. The blood was already caking, though I either need stitches or a healer to seal the wound.

Then I remember the short assumption Cedric and I had at the graveyard. "Professor, the cup was a Portkey."

He tapped the wound, and I hissed.

"Someone had tampered it," I said. "You were the one who hid it. By any chance did anyone…"

"What was it like?" he asked. His magic eye was staring at me as this real held amazement and desperation. "What was he like?"

"What?" I asked confused

"You know what I mean. The Dark Lord," he asked, his gripped tighten around my arm causing me to wince. He got up walking away. "What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"Like staring into a monster," I answered gazing at the fire. "Meeting the devil's brother."

Suddenly he ran to one of the private quarters, and the sounds of glass moving could be heard. Doors opening and closing. He was in a hurry for something important. "Were there others? In the graveyard, were there others?"

This caught me by surprise. My thoughts linger back to the Quidditch pitch. How I looked into Dumbledore's eyes telling him what happened to Cedric and me. All I said to the teachers who surrounded us were the Dark Lord, Death Eaters and trying to escape. Never have I told the location in where the Cup took us. I told them who, but never the how, what, when, why, and most especially I did not say where. Then the Portkey, now that I think about it, Dumbledore noted Professor Moody hid the Cup in the maze. Many more thoughts came in how much Alastor Moody has been involved with me and the Triwizard tournament. His advice, his lessons, his existence of being here at Hogwarts.

It wasn't a coincidence.

"I…never said anything about a graveyard," I said

Mad-eye came out; his face was sullen as his eye began to droop. His voice changed to that of Hagrid, "Marvelous creatures, dragons, aren't they?"

He stormed to a counter opening a box, "Do you think that miserable oaf would've led Harry and his friends into the woods if I hadn't suggested it?"

I thought it was of the Weasley family older brother Charlie coming from Romania to deliver the dragons did they knew. He then went to an open glass cabinet searching further. "Think Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if I haven't told him myself? Did you think Neville Longbottom, the witless wonder..."

He moved away from the cabinet and went over to me with much anger and pride. "Could've provided you gillyweed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it? Huh?!"

He then licked his lips while tapping his head. No, it can't be. It can't be him. This was not the man who saved me when I was a child. He zoomed to the other side of the room.

"It was you all along!" I gasped. "You put my name in the Goblet of Fire. You cursed Krum; you're ...you're him—"

"Yes, I am him." He said. "I am the monster you put in Azkaban. I knew of your family and its blood spell. I manipulated the Sorting Hat so you can be with Potter. I easily cursed those idiots who follow Malfoy to attack him. I snuck into his room and stolen his blood. Every chance I get, you drank Potter's blood. In the Great Hall, the tea, any flavor drink."

He walked back to me with a sinister glee," You won because I made it so, Blackwood. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done."

He grabbed my right arm digging his nails into the wound. "The blood of Harry Potter that runs through these veins runs in the Dark Lord."

He pulled his hand back and licked his blood-soaked thumb. Then walked away until he sighed, gags and spit. He turned showing his face deforming. Whatever he used to disguise himself was wearing off. As his blue eye become brown, the deepest brown one would consider black. I stepped back trying to grab my wand. His eyes widen when seeing the Chimmerah wand.

"Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all…" he seethed and grunted. Moving closer as I went behind the ornate trunk. "…silence the last of the Chimmerah line."

He raised his wand as did I.

Before either of us could cast a curse, a third party used _Expelliarmus_ , blasting the locked door open and sending us across the room. The smoke cleared, as Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and my father rushed in. McGonagall ran over to me while the men went to the imposter who was bound to the chair.

Dumbledore pinned him to the chair, wand aimed at his face, "Severus."

Professor Snape took a vial and poured a potion in his mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Albus Dumbledore." He grunted.

"Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore demanded. "Are you?"

"No," I answered. All eyes went to me. "He's Bartemius Crouch Junior."

All eyes were wide.

Dumbledore growled looking at the imposter, "Is he in this room?! Is he in this room?!"

Barty Crouch Jr. Eyes went to the ornate trunk.

Dumbledore in his fit of rage order us to get out of the way as Professor Snape opened the trunk with magic. The lid popped open, and quickly as if it was layer lifted up till reaching the top. Cautiously we moved over looking down an abyss to see a man in white holding onto his face. Oh, Merlin…

"Are you alright, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sorry, Albus." The true man said.

I stared dumbfounded. Every time I was in this room, the wizard who saved me long ago tried to save me again by calling out whatever strength Moody ever had. And yet I ignored it taking the imposter word instead of my instincts.

Professor Snape opened the vial that Barty Crouch Junior drank from and sniffed it. "Polyjuice Potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus," Dumbledore said, and then looked at Alastor. "We'll get you up in a minute."

Our eyes shifted to the imposter as the potion he took finally wore off. His bodies tensed and face melting. He yanked out the magical eye dropping it to the floor. The Polyjuice must have been poorly made, as he grunted, gagged, tossing and turning into his seat until finally, he was of his true appearance. Sitting before us was a man with pale, slightly freckled skin and a mop of dark hair, but his face was lined and was much older-looking. Like those many years ago his posture was that of a diabolical mania.

I felt the air leaving my lungs and blood turn cold.

All year I have been speaking with the enemy.

Our eyes met.

In a blink, he launched at me, his hands wrapping around my throat. However, before he could grasp his fingers, Norman grabbed him and shoved him back to the seat. Both Professor Snape and Norman aimed their wands at him while Professor McGonagall held me in her arms seeing if there was any damage.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Dumbledore murmured.

He panted slowly, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

As he rolled up his sleeve revealing the dark mark. The tattoo was alive, as the snake began to move. The adults were in dismay as they try to hide it.

"You're arm, Bridgette," Dumbledore grabbed me showing the cut as it pulsed similar to Crouch.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Crouch said in glee. "He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."

"I'm sorry," I panted in pain. "They forced me."

"Send an owl to Azkaban; I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner," Dumbledore said.

"Or one back from the grave," Norman sneered. "Get my daughter out of here."

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero." Crouch proclaimed proudly.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall guided me out. Though the older wizard countered back. "Perhaps. Personally, I've never had much time for heroes."

"I'll have my revenge, Bridgette Blackwood," Crouch shouted. "You'll die just like your mother."

I stopped and faced him.

Here stood the monster that killed my mother. The beast that tried to kill me with the killing curse and failed. The one who damaged my childhood, taking away my father's true love and my nurture. He was here and bound. One wave of a wand and he could be dead. I can say the incantation right here and avenge Edith Chimmerah-Blackwood.

Instead, I took a deep breath saying, "Devil take the hindmost."

His dark eyes widen in fear.

He doesn't own me anymore. Let fate of the Dementor's kiss finish him off.

With nothing else to say I walked out with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Never turning back to face him.

"Blackwood!"

* * *

 **What did you think of Bridgette and Barty Crouch Junior encounter? Should they have one more meeting or not?**

 **So I think I wasn't clear on my explanation. So I decided, Blood Bound will be inspired by books four, five, and six. Deathly Hallows will have its own story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	30. Chapter 29: The Aftermath

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JK Rowlings**_

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The aftermath**

"Blackwood!"

That was the last time I would hear of Bartimus Crouch Junior. He will no longer be a shadow that followed me. A whisper of a shadow of a doubt. He was in the past and will forever remain in the past.

Headmaster Dumbledore lead me to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was there as she walked over to us. "The room is secured. No one can enter except the professors and those who need medical attention."

"Thank you, Pomfrey," Dumbledore said. "I need you to take a blood sample from Harry Potter and compare it to Bridgette."

"May I ask why?" the nurse asked.

"At the moment, no, not until this theory is confirmed."

The nurse nodded and stared at me with a caring smile, "Come now, let's take a look at that wound?"

Still shocked by everything that has happened, Dumbledore gave a reassuring gesture. So not doubting the greatest wizard alive, I followed Madame Pomfrey to the bed. She had me sit down and waved her wand to collect the items needed. Carefully she helped remove my corset and shirt, leaving me in my bra. She sat down in a chair and examined the wound. A frown graced her lips before she took her wand whispering the word _Tergeo_ , cleaning up the dried blood. She took a sample of my blood before chanting a spell to seal the wound. Now a long scar marred my right arm where Wormtail cut me. A few twitches of the cruciatus curse came now and then.

She didn't ask me any questions. She focused on tending my wounds.

"Cedric?" I whispered.

"He is at Saint Mungo's." She murmured. "He was struck by a dark curse."

"I've never seen a curse like that," I whispered.

"Neither have I, but over the past centuries there have been new curses." She said. "Fortunately, Professor Snape mend his wounds."

"Will he live?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "I do not know."

After treating my wounds, she handed me some pajamas and sleeping arguing I took both and let sleep consumed me to oblivion.

. **o0o**.

In a sleep-like state, I heard voices whispering. Madame Pomfrey voice can be noted along with Dumbledore and Norman.

"The blood from Harry matches Bridgette." She whispered. "But how can this be? Are they related?"

"No, my family had no relations to the Potters nor was Edith's," Norman whispered. "What does this mean?"

"If what Barty Crouch Junior says is true, then the Dark Lord has returned."

"But Sir, no magic could change one's blood to another." Madame Pomfrey said baffled.

"Unfortunately there is," Dumbledore said. "The Chimmerah Ancestry made power with this spell to maintain other pureblood family bloodlines. Though the practice was stopped four hundred years ago."

"What will happen now?" Norman asked.

"I do not know, Mr. Blackwood," Dumbledore said. "I am sorry your daughter was involved."

Norman sighed as he made his way over and combed my hair. The potion made it impossible to wake entirely, but I could imagine the fear expressed on his face. Thirteen years ago at Mom's grave, he promised to protect me. The year I was no longer in our country did danger come.

"I assure you, I will offer protection," Dumbledore said.

"The Wizarding War was the reason why Edith left," Norman said. "And it still came after her; now another might kill Bridgette?"

The talk some more until the adults left the room.

Time went on.

Silence engulfed the room.

Until the sound of soft feet made it's way over. A hand rested on my shoulder and started shaking me.

"Bridgette," A boy's voice said.

I stirred, waking up from the massive sleep to see it was still dark. There was no one there. Thinking it was a figment of my imagination, I laid back down, except the invisible forced stop me.

"Bridge, don't go back to sleep."

"Harry?" I whispered.

Harry head suddenly appeared along with his body. He held the clock to his form and sat on the bed. He had some bandage on his forehead where his scar was.

"Harry, you shouldn't be here?" I whispered.

Harry sighed, "I know, but...I need to know."

I know what he was going to ask.

Deep down I wished it was all a nightmare.

"Is it true what you said at the Pitch?" Harry Asked. "Did you see him?"

I inhale sharply and whispered. "Yes, he's back. Our nightmare came true."

Harry frozen when hearing the answer. "How?"

"Barty Crouch Junior, he is alive. He made a polyjuice potion to disguise himself as Alastor Moody. He found ways to collect your blood and slipped it in my drink. Wormtail cast the spell to turn my blood into your blood, there for a spell to bring the Dark Lord back." I took a deep breath looking down. "I'm sorry, Harry. Cedric and I tried to escape. But we were outnumbered and caught by surprise."

Harry took my hand. "No, I am sorry that you were involved."

"He won't stop," I whispered. "He wants you dead."

"As expected." He tried to joke with a terrible chuckle.

Silence engrossed the room.

Not sure what else to say, I told him what happened from the maze to now. What to be expected that we are now blood bound. I'm not entirely sure if Harry would receive some traits from me. There are things I see that only those who have witnessed death could see. Would I inherit some abilities that he has? Will my eyesight change? Oh, Merlin I hope not.

Soon footsteps could be heard, and I look at Harry. "Go, we will talk soon."

Harry nodded wrapping his invisible cloak around him and vanished.

Madam Pomfrey entered and checked my condition seeing how I was. My body still twitched now and then as it would be expected from the torture curse. She handed me a potion and soon sleep consumed me once more.

. **o0o**.

By Morning mid day, did the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge enter the infirmary with several members of the Ministry? I was dressed and groomed, with my father, Principal Bishop, and surprisingly Senator Samual G. Quahog. Apparently, he was here for the third task in honor for Madam President Picquery. Along with Professor Dumbledore and Alastor Moody. He looked tired, yet he sat on the cot holding his staff.

"Ah, Miss Blackwood how are you feeling?" Cornelius Fudge greeted.

"I'm still alive," I said.

Cornelius tried to keep a confident persona, "I and the Ministry apologize for the experience you had encounter yesterday."

"WHy are you here, Minister Fudge?" Senator Quahog asked.

"Down to business I see, very American." Minister Fudge said. "You see, Miss Blackwood made a public statement that He-Who-shall-not-be name is back."

"State as it is, his name is Voldemort." Principal Bishop said.

Members of the Council and the Minister gasped in horror. As if she spoke a foul language. It was true, back in America we don't taboo a name of a dark wizard. In history class, we say Voldemort, Gellert Grindelwald, and so forth.

A woman in pink was baffled, "how dare you freely say You-Know-Who!"

"I'll say his name for it is a name, not a plague." Principal Bishop said. "You coward over a name instead of the actual threat."

"Let's focus on the task at hand," Senator Quahog said.

"Agreed," Dumbledore added then looked at me. "Bridgette, can you tell us your side of the story?"

"The girl is still in shock or lying for more attention," The woman in pink said.

"You have a point, Dolores," The Minister said.

Norman growled, "My daughter wouldn't dare lie. Have you forgotten thirteen years ago? I remember you both there at Barty Crouch Junior trial."

"Then I'll take a truth serum," I said.

The adults talked about it till Alastor Moody said, "Get the Bloody damn truth serum."

Dumbledore walked over to a portrait on the wall asking to send a message to Professor Snape for some Veritaserum. Yikes, that is the strongest of all truth serum. For twenty minutes we waited till Professor Snape arrived with the potion. He handed it to one of the members of the ministry to authenticate it before I sipped the tonic.

The interrogation started, to which it was brutal by the woman in pink Dolores Umbridge. All my words were true that I was indeed attacked by Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew was still alive, and most importantly the Dark Lord has returned. The Ministry was baffled, having a hard time to digest the information.

It was Umbridge who spoke, "The Poor dear was attacked by Death Eaters, it wouldn't be surprising if they have tried to form a rebellion and bring fear of You-Know-Who being back."

Agreed, we shall have a further investigation." Minister Fudge said. "This can be Death Eaters doing to bring fear."

"You can't be serious?" Senator Quahog said. "This girl drank Veritaserum to tell you the truth."

"We have taken her testimony," Dolores concluded. "Also, an investigation that Miss Blackwood brought an illegal wand to the Tournament. She should be disqualified for any titles."

"Now that's too much," Norman growled, "If you need to punish on the second wand, it is my fault. My mother is a psych, and she feared for my daughter. I'd brought the wand as a precaution."

The Ministry huddle together whispering to one another. They were changing the subject. Instead of focusing on Voldemort's return, they were debating over my second wand in the tournament? Cedric and I worked hard to tie our schools after everything that had happened in the third task. How dare they ignore the pain and suffering we encounter over a damn wand.

They disembark and faced us as Minister Fudge said, "Very well, Miss Blackwood shall be placed in second."

"That's uncalled for," Principal Bishop exclaimed. "You are punishing Bridgette for speaking the truth."

"Until we get Mr. Diggory testimony that is the verdict," he said.

"No, I shall have a word with the International Confederation of Wizards for this selfish act." Senator Quahog said. "How is Voldemort different than Gellert Grindelwald?"

It's true. When Gellert Grindelwald destroyed the secrecy, the hold world stop at nothing to arrest him. Voldemort...he is not being taken seriously. That is how he almost succeed in the first Wizarding war, and will probably succeed in this upcoming one.

Dumbledore stepped forward, "A Man has been murder, a death eater snuck into our school under your recommendation as a teacher, and two students have been attacked. It's clear where this is leading Cornelius. Just like we spoke before during the second task."

Minister Fudge inhale sharply, "A further investigation will be required. All that we can conclude is Death Eaters are the culprit."

With nothing further to say the Ministry left without saying a goodbye. Though the held me accountable if I speak this out to the United Kingdom I will be accounted for treason. However Senator Quahog stepped forward saying that in America I have my First Amendment right, the moment I touch United States soil, the world will know the truth. The Minister and Ms. Umbridge were baffled and left without saying another word.

Everyone sighed, as Alastor said, "That went well."

"This can't be the end?" Norman asked.

"No, I assure you it won't," Dumbledore assured.

Principal Bishop patted my shoulder, "You did well."

"But I failed out school and country," I said.

"A trophy means nothing," She said. "I'm sorry I added so much pressure on you. If I had noticed, this could have been prevented."

"Agreed," Senator Quahog said. "I will talk to the President of the situation."

I nodded.

"Is there anything MACUSA can get you at the moment?" Senator Quahog asked.

I thought about it deeply and nodded, "Actually there is."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the hold up.  
**

 **My computer had died so updated stories and chapters are now gone until Christmas. So...anybody asking about my other stories need to wait.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	31. Chapter 30: Ceremony

_**Blood Bound**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling**_

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Ceremony**

There was no word yet on Cedric condition. All I know is that he is under the care of St. Mungos do to the curse. Has the curse honestly cut him through and through? Was there internal damage? Did another curse hit him? I don't know, and the lack of not knowing was killing me.

It would be a few days when I was released from the infirmary. Professor Snape was generous enough to create a potion to sooth the side effects of the Cruciates curse. He warned that the twitch will come back now and then. If so, he gave the recipe to Principal Bishop. The way they looked at each seemed odd. They appeared to be the perfect couple, all dark and mysterious. Think about it, they went to the Yule Ball together, have a conversation during supper, and on occasion be in each others presence. Maybe it is just that long distance relationship doesn't work for these two.

Anyway, I enter the private quarters where all the Salem students resigned. Apparently, Senator Quahog advice the American students be in the same quarters for their protections. It saddened me, as I enter to see my thing on the bed, with Autumn in her cage. I would prefer to be back in Gryffindor Tower, to see the craziness that the Weasley cooked up.

With a heavy sigh, I sat down on the bed and opened the cage to free Autumn. She jumped out and rested herself on my lap. I touched her soft feathers in a familiar pattern. Not paying attention, a person sat down wrapping their arm around me. Lifting my head after a moment, I saw it was Axel in his birth form. Jose and Eliza were in front of us.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Bridge, it wasn't your fault?" Axel said.

"How couldn't?" I asked. "It's because of my mother's blood did Voldemort return. It's because of my heritage, a man was killed, and a death eater was living in the school."

"Bridgette," Jose said. "You were a pawn. We all were."

"I still feel like it is my fault." I cried. "That I started another wizarding war."

Voldemort's words echoed in my head. In his moment of misery, his sadistic passion he offered me to join his regime. His breathy voice echoing in my head "Join me and I shall spare your friend. After tonight, no one will ever question my powers. After tonight, they'll speak only of you…that delivered me from the forgotten. And I, being a merciful Lord…rewarded you as my grateful follower."

I'm scared beyond belief. Unwillingly I have a target on my back. Not only am I in danger, but my friends, my family they are at risk. But most importantly, Harry will have to live his life with fear. What will happen when I go home? Will I be ridiculed? Will I be accused of being a liar? There is no doubt the Ministry of Magic to consider taking my testimony fully. They believe in Death Eaters yes, due to their horrific appearance at the World Cup. But the Dark Lord, fear clouds their mind. Denial.

Eliza took my hand, "We believe you. No matter what."

"Do you?" I asked.

Eliza nodded, as did Jose and Axel. I cried hugging them. Though separated this year by these schools houses and limited time together, they were my real friends. They try to help me through the Triwizard Tournament, dealing with their troubles from their house done with the hug fest my father entered the room. He asked for the room alone except for Axel. Eliza and Jose obliged leaving us in privacy. Our family stood there.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Axel asked.

"After you finished your school year we shall be going to New York City," Norman said.

"Really?" Axel said excitedly. "What for?"

Norman took a deep breath, "To speak with Madam President.

She requests an audience with us on the possible threat."

"She fears another Gerret Grindelwald?" I noted.

Norman nodded as he sat down, " twenty-five years ago, during the first wizarding war MACUSA consider it was a civil war in the United Kingdom. Lord Voldemort was trying to seek power only there, an act of civil war between the purebloods against the ministry and European community. It would be three years later when Death Eater came, trying to recruit pureblood families who immigrated over centuries. Find wizards and Witches who are half-bloods or more to support the cause. Finding this as an act of Terrorism, Madam President Picquery felt like it was history repeating itself with Gellert Grindelwald, recruiting wizards and...creatures. She condemned Voldemort and any Death Eaters as the terrorist. Our time may have changed after the civil rights movement, but the act of secrecy was still forced upon."

Axel and I nodded.

Any word of a Dark Lord/Wizard?Witch and MACUSA will ensure the safety of the magical community in America. Not only for the wizarding community but the No-Majs as well.

"So we will go there. Hopefully, we can ensure our safety." Norman said. "Also, Bridgette...we will be staying at the cabin for the summer. I know you want to do some summer vacation…"

"I know, Dad." I assured him. "I think some peace and solitude is needed."

Norman sighed in relief.

There was a knock on the door, as Principal Bishop entered, "It's time."

We all nodded, getting up and leaving the room for the Great Hall. Headmaster Dumbledore has assembled a mandatory meeting to explain what has recently happened. When we entered, all the students were was a row dedicated to us, as the Salem students sat down looking at the platform. Dumbledore sat down in his chair contemplating what to address towards the students.

"Today, we acknowledge...a very terrible event." Dumbledore stood up walking towards the podium. "Cedric Diggory is, as you all know… exceptionally hard working.., infinitely fair-minded...and, most importantly...a fierce, fierce friend."

I inhale deeply as my eyes water. The way Dumbledore was saying it was...Cedric was dead.

'Now, I think, therefore, you have the right know exactly what happened to him. You see...Cedric Diggory was attacked and struck by a curse nearly resembled the unforgivable while protecting Bridgette Blackwood. By Lord Voldemort!" Dumbledore said hanging gasp. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his merit. Now, the pain...we all feel at this dreadful occurrence reminds me...and reminds us...that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues...our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events...the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory dedication and loyalty will not have died in vain. You remember that...and we'll celebrate a boy...kind and honest...brave and true, as he fights to live at this very moment."

More words were spoken till the mandatory meeting was dismissed. Majority of the students left. The exchange schools stayed. I inhaled heavily praying Cedric will survive his troubles. He doesn't deserve death.

"Bridge-it." a deep voice said.

I looked up and stared at none other than Viktor Krum. He stood like any Durmstrang student, yet his face expressed guilt. Not only Cedric and I were the victims, even Viktor. He was under the influence of the Imperius curse.

"I'm...sorry." He said. "I never vanted to hurt you. It vosn't me."

I stood up and walked over to him. The most celebrated world seeker stood there nervous. But I never raised a hand or want to him. Instead, I wrapped my arms around the big brute. He tensed at first, utterly surprised until wrapping his arm around me.

"You were never at fault," I whispered into his ear.

"Thank you," he murmured.

We pulled back giving each other a small smile.

Fleur walked over as we asked her what happened to the maze.

"I do not know," she said. "I sensed another presence; zen ze fog formed into a person and stunned me. Next thing I knew, I saw Viktor trying to free me from ze vines until 'e stopped eyes turning grey before falling unconscious."

"Dah, till numb," Viktor confirmed.

"Know zat I believe you," Fleur said.

"As do I," Viktor added.

I nodded glad those who had a near encounter of the situation believe me instead of denying it.

Time went on until Professor McGonagall came over announcing that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted a word with me in his office. She escorted me till reaching the statue of a Griffen. She opened her arms full saying, "Sherbert Lemon." The passage soon began as she gestured me to enter.

Sighing, I headed up to the Headmaster office. Last time I was here was when arriving at Hogwarts for orientation with the headmaster. The

The room was empty, minus the portraits were socializing or asleep amongst each other. I walked closer, and I noticed the sorting hat up on the bookshelf. Then I remember during the ceremony before Barty Crouch Junior intervened.

"Be in your bonnet, Blackwood." the sorting hat said.

I walked closer to the magical object, "Back at the ceremony, what was the house you were considering?"

"Yes," It cooed. "You were particularly difficult to place. Have I not been cursed, you would have been placed in Hufflepuff."

My eyes widen for that was the house I wanted to be in. The house where my mother spent seven years of her life in.

"But you were suitable for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin. Witches like you are hard to place," it added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Not everyone can be easily sorted on one merit alone. Would you have the scholarly mind of a serpent? The warrior body of a Wampus. The flying soul of a Thunderbird. Or the caring heart of a Pukwudgie. Tell me, what letter came to you on your twelve birthday?"

Looking back, I've never received a letter from Ilvermorny. The only letter I received was from there a method into why American students were so divided by many schools, because of their character. I heard the statues of the creatures could argue over a student during their sorting, however Salem...they pick the whole you and you don't decide. Salem is about unity, not grouping. That is why our school seal is a shield with a gothic-inspired S, as branches circled it.

"Only Salem," I answered.

"Hmm," He replied.

"Let her be," Dumbledore said walking down the steps from the private quarters. "Pardon him; he can be a bit curious at times."  
I nodded looking at Dumbledore who walked over, "I put you in terrible danger, Bridgette, I am sorry."

I bit my lip thinking about it then spoke my candor, "Professor, when I was in the graveyard there was a moment. When Voldemort's wand and mine clashed. I don't know how, but when my bracelet touched the wand...they fused and...the conflict awaken something."

I pulled out my wand showing the significant difference. It no longer looked the same when the handle was carved into a lion with a rams hand on the other side resting on the staff, while the rest was carved into a snake's tail. Now, the wand was long made out of different kinds of woods, the handle curved and carved of a sharp cut a lions tail. A deep engraving where the gold seeped through.

Dumbledore's eyes widen seeing this wand then looked at me,  
"You saw your mother, and your ancestors that night didn't you? They reappeared?"

I smiled softly, "yes."

"No spell can reawaken the dead; you know that." He said. "Yet, the Chimmerah's were about blood. That is why one made three to make them united. You possessed the Lion share. The Serpent and the Ram are out there, somewhere."

"But sir, the documents I found in the library, even Voldemort said there are no other Chimmerah's left." I started.

"That's one thing about us magical folks; we never go extinct, we adapt." He said.

Wait? Does he mean I have maternal family members out there?

"Dark and difficult times lie ahead," he said gazing into my eyes.

"Soon we have to choose what is right and what is easy."

I sighed never understanding what he was saying. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sir, why am I here?"

There was a twinkle in his grey eyes.

There was the sound of a staff hitting the ground as the doors burst opened. The intruder was none other than Alastor Moody.

"Well, have you gave her the offer?" He blatantly asked.

"What offer?" I replied.

"In joining the order," Dumbledore said. "Once you're done with a school of course."

I paused. "What order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix!" Mad-eye announced.

* * *

 **So...what do ya think?**  
 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	32. Chapter 31: Goodbye for now

_**Blood Bound**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

 _ **Author Note: Sorry for the long wait. My mused wanted to work on other stories for a bit plus exams, papers, and the holidays. Hope you all had an enjoyable holiday!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Goodbye for now…**

The courtyard was filled with all the students for this very day. Today was the parting day for all the international students. Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Salem Witchery Institute were heading back to their home countries. It was a happy and sad day all in one. The primary goal of the Triwizard Tournament did what it was meant to do. To make friends among other nations. A looking around, Hogwarts students have genuinely made friends from their European counterparts and relations with us Americans.

I walked along the courtyard seeing Jose talking to his Ravenclaw classmates. Same with Eliza with her Hufflepuff and Beauxbaton friends while Axel said goodbye to his Slytherin and Durmstrang mates. I spotted the familiar Gryffindor of Harry by the archway and came over to him. I haven't got a chance to talk to him in the infirmary. So, walking over I hugged him. The young boy was baffled but returned the gesture much significantly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

We pulled back as Harry set his hand on my shoulder, "Don't be. It's not your fault. Deep down, I knew this would happen. I only thought it would be, not you. "

I nodded then remembered why I searched for him, "I talked to Senator Quahog, he affords to give me anything I want after the whole…incident. I asked…well once I talk to you…the the point is, why don't you come to America with me."

Harry's green eyes widen when hearing this.

"We are by magic now, siblings." I continued. "You can be safe, have a home and not go back to those relatives of yours, the Dursley. My father and grandparents will welcome you with open arms. And you will love Sally."

"Bridgette, I'm honored," Harry started.

I smiled as I held his hands. I knew if Harry came to live in America with me he would have more security. MACUSA didn't tolerate the dark arts and deemed Voldemort and his Death Eaters as dangerous to the secretly of the wizardry world.

"But I must decline," he said.

My face literately dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't leave right now, Hogwarts is my home," Harry answered with a loving look to the castle. "And I do have a family, I have the Weasley, Hermione, and now you. "

I sighed hazing at the cobblestones, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

Nodding, I opened my purse and took out a small hand-held mirror. Nothing feminine but a simple oval mirror on a wooden handle that had a little gem on end. This was plan two in case Harry did decline my offer that Senator Quahog allowed. I handed it to Harry who looked at confused.

"It's a two-way mirror if you ever want to talk to me over the summer and school term," I explained. "The gem on the bottom will indicate if I'm available or trying to contact you. Just say, 'I want to see Bridgette' and It'll connect you to me."

Harry gave a small smile, "Thanks, Bridge."

I smiled softly, "You're welcome."

We gave each other another hug.

"Please be safe Harry," I said.

"Can't keep that promise." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and gently smacked the back of his head. As much as I want to tell him the possible future, Dumbledore has instructed not to. Not until he is of reasonable age. I just pray the old wizard knows what he was doing. After saying farewell to Harry, I went to say goodbye.

Angelia was the first to say goodbye after Harry. We gave each other a hug and exchanging addresses two write to one another the 'muggle' way. Then Dean and Seamus, telling those two to behave and begging Seamus not to blow himself up again. Next, it was Neville, throughout the second task I couldn't have done it without Neville plant knowledge. He has been an excellent companion to talk to and a great dance partner. We exchange a hug.

"You are a true Gryffindor Neville, don't ever forget that," I said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered with a smile. "Chivalry and Bravery is in your blood."

Neville smiled giving another hug.

I smiled, giving the lad a peck on the cheek. The poor boy was blushing madly when I did this. I desperately tried to hold back a chuckle, before saying goodbye. As I search for another classmate, I was lifted into the air by the Twins.

"Alas, our Yankee is leaving us!" they said in unison.

"Fred, George, put me down!" I shouted through my laughs.

They set me down, only to have George to me along with a dip as his lips crashed against my own. The past several months since the Yule Ball had its short romance of quick kisses and hidden make outs, or as he puts it snogs. Our times on short dates, hanging out, and just spending time together has come to an end. As much as I like George, our relationship wouldn't probably grow after today. Not with the long-distance complications of international letter service. But I savor everyone moment of it as I kissed back. George corrected out posture and laughed, "Couldn't resist, Love."

"Of course," I chuckled shaking my head. "I doubt you two will behave once I'm gone?"

Both twins made a complementing gesture before shaking her head.

"Us, behave?" Fred asked.

"Impossible," George added.

"Will take a dragon…"

"or a troll…"

"To stop us," he said in unison.

I laughed shaking my head hugging them both, "I'm going to miss you guys. My gambling buffoons."

"Buffoons?" they said. "We're hurt."

I shook my head and turned to Ginny as we hugged as well.

"Keep those two in check," I said.

"Will take a jinx or two to do so," Ginny chuckled. "Or my curse I'm cooking up."

Joining her with the chuckle, we exchanged a few more words and laughs. Then gave Ron a friendly hug and wishing him luck for next year. Afterwards, Hermione came over. I hugged Hermione close. She has been my closes new friend since coming to Hogwarts. Without her, with the golden trio, I don't know what I would do than fallen into peer pressure.

"Promise you'll write this summer," Hermione said.

"Of course," I said. "Belonger with customs but I will unless technology advances."

Hermione chuckled.

"Goodbye Hermione," I murmured. "Take care now, and don't let those fools take advantage of your brains."

"I won't," Hermione promised.

I nodded hugging her.

 **.o0o.**

"It's time to go," Principal Bishop announced.

All of us Salem students gathered around along with the other foreign schools. I walked over to Viktor and Fleur so that we could give ourselves a proper goodbye. Fleur hugged me as she kissed both my cheeks. Seeing around campus, I return the same favor,

"Au revoir, Bridgette," Fleur murmured.

"Au revoir, Fleur," I replied with a smiled.

I turned to Viktor as he offered a hand. I accepted it as we shook hands, "Goodbye Viktor, good luck on your quidditch."

"Goodbye, Bridge-it," Viktor said. "May ve meet again, my friend."

I chuckled and nodded. Although we spent our times studying and competing against one another, we have indeed made a friendship. Suddenly Viktor pulled me into a one arm hug. That I blushed for this was known, yet he kissed both of my cheeks and stepped back.

Afterwards, it was time to go by the sound of the Durmstrang ships cannon fired. We assembled as Beauxbatons took the lead with Fleur and Gabrielle. The Viktor lead the Durmstrang while I direct my Salem friends down the outside corridors where we said goodbye to our Hogwarts friends. Once we reached outside of the grounds, Beauxbatons went to the ivory, blue carriage pulled by twelve Abraxan. Durmstrang continued onward to the lake where their ship awaited. As for us Salem students, we went to the port Key spot where Norman, Principal Bishop, and Senator Quahog waited without things. A Port Key of an old broom that will take us back to London where we will fetch an airplane back to New York.

I turned around for the last time staring back at Hogwarts. Even though drama and old enemies were returning from the grave, I had a good time here. I made new friends. I fought a dragon. I turned myself into a mermaid. But I also discover and learned much from my heritage and a part of my mother's childhood.

"C'mon Bridge," Axel said.

"Coming," I said.

And with one last glance, I grabbed hold of the portkey.

* * *

 **Alright, guys, I can't believe it. We have finished the Goblet of Fire. Sorry that this chapter wasn't good. Goodbye scenes are hard for me. I'm going to write a few chapters before we get into the Order of the Phoenix. Also, I want to thank you all for the likes, follows and reviews. We are almost at 100 reviews. I'm impressed for I thought this experiment wouldn't be this popular. Thank you all so much.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

 **Let's reach 100!**


End file.
